Capturing Hearts
by cutie4ever
Summary: We all know the story of how Hikaru became the Pillar, but what if she wasn't the only one? Just to warn you, the title has nothing to do with the story, but i thought it sounded cool
1. Heartache

Okay, I've decided to write a fanfic about Magic Knight Rayearth! I know I haven't even finished my other stories, but I can multitask! This features all the couples, but mostly HL cuz they ARE SO CUTE! I don't own MKR, wish I did. Don't we all?

'Where am I?' a pair of red eyes usually filled with hope & cheerfulness now held confusion. The eyes dart around, looking at its surroundings; the trees with branches blowing the wind gently, the grass blowing towards the eyes & the clear blue lake to the left of the eyes.

'This can't be…' The eyes finally settled on a familiar object & began filling with tears.

"Lantis…?" a soft voice utters from the lips of a girl about 16. Her hair fluttered in the wind, loose from its usual style

The man identified as Lantis turned to her & smiled. The smile he held only for this specific girl. The heart of this girl filled with joy & happiness.

He didn't have to say anything, his eyes said it all. Two bare feet began running towards this man, a crimson dress fluttering at the ankles, tears falling from the eyes, down the pale cheeks of this girl & into the wind. "Lantis!" the voice grew louder as the tears flowed harder.

He held out his arms & the girl jumped into these arms. He held her close to him, soothing her to stop the tears. This girl looked up, eyes once filled with confusion filled with happiness, hope &…love.

She opened her mouth to say something, but one finger to her lips quieted her. He looked at her with his purple eyes soft as he looked down at this girl, wiping her tears away. Once again, he smiled the smile meant for her.

Getting to his knees, he produced a simple box. The girls tears began flowing again as her hair flew helplessly in the wind & the dress whipped around her legs.

This man opened his mouth to ask her a question she was dying to hear. "Hikaru…when did the Meiji period begin?"

The eyes once filled with love were once again filled with confusion. "What…?" she whispered, but everything began fading; the trees, the grass, the lake & finally the man.

Eyes widening with panic, the mouth opened to scream, but nothing came out. The girl watched as the man faded, tears gathering is his own eyes as well as hers.

"Miss Shidou!" a resonant voice screams.

A head of fire red hair jerked up & the same eyes from before spoke of sleepiness & sadness. "What?"

The woman in front of her sighed. "Miss Shidou, this is the 5th time you've dozed off this month. Are you getting enough sleep?"

The girl nodded her head, hair hitting her shoulders. "Yes, Miss Wang." The head bowed as the hair flowed forward. "I'm sorry."

The woman addressed as Miss Wang paused, then nodded. Turning back to the front, she called on another student to answer.

The girl watched her go & sighed. Closing her eyes, she tried to remember the face from her dream. Finally deciding it wasn't going to happen, she sighed again.

'It's been 3 years & I'm about to be a senior. I just wish to see him again. As long as I'm with him or he's with me, it doesn't matter where we are…' the red eyes began to tear again, but this time in sadness.

A pale hand moved upward to clutch a mirror pendant around her neck. 'This is all I have left…' She clutched it with dear life, tears flowing. She brought the mirror to her lips & kissed it softly. 'If only is was him instead of the mirror…'

Meanwhile, a girl with short blue hair & a black jacket on stared out the window. She wasn't paying attention to her teacher, nor did she want to. All she could think about was a bashful brown hair green-eyed summoner.

Smiling, she remember when she had told him how she felt, how red he got, but he eventually stuttered out his true feelings. She began playing with a ring around her right ring finger.

It was a simple ring, with a single blue sapphire in the middle, but to this girl, it meant more than all the money in the world.

In another classroom, a girl with long, curly blond hair had just finished her class work & was getting ready to finish a book she had started, but every time she looked at the pages, all she could see & think was a green-haired prince that had stolen her heart.

Finally realizing she wouldn't be able to read right then, she put her book down & laid her head down. She shut her eyes & dreamed about him, all the while playing with her earring. The other one was in the same place her heart was.

****

After School

"Bye guys!" the red haired girl waved to her departing friends. She let her arm fall & instantly clutched the mirror pendant from before, this time stopping the tears before they fell. It would do no good to meet her best friends with tears in her eyes.

Walking the short distance to a familiar cherry tree, she saw her two best friends, conversing with each other. "Fuu-chan! Umi-chan!" she shouted, waving. She began running to them, hair bouncing off her shoulders.

The two girls looked up & smiled at the red head's endless energy. "Hi, Hikaru." the blue-haired girl named Umi greeted.

"Miss Hikaru…" the blond-haired girl named Fuu bowed.

"Fuu-chan…" Hikaru started, sweat dropping. They've been best friends for 3 years & she _still_ called them Miss Hikaru & Miss Umi.

"Yes, Miss Hikaru?" Fuu asked, straightening up.

Umi sweat dropped also. "Never mind, Fuu."

Hikaru, Fuu & Umi had all changed since they're last visit to Cephiro. Hikaru had grown taller, to about Fuu's original height & she had cut & layered her red hair so it barely touched her shoulders. Her red eyes still held the endless happiness, but something was hidden behind them; a kind of sadness & regret.

Fuu grew her blond hair to the middle of her back, letting it naturally curl & she had gotten laser eyes surgery so her shimmering green eyes were no longer hidden behind the glasses.

Umi had cut her hair into a bob & her blue eyes still held the wariness of new people & things, but something else was there; a type of happiness that hadn't been there before.

Since they all went to the same high school, they wore the same uniform; a short black pleated skirt with their respective colors; red, green & blue; trimming the ends. They wore a white button down t-shirt that was tucked into their skirts. On top, Umi wore her black jacket, but Fuu & Hikaru carried theirs. On their feet, they wore simple black shoes, but their respective colored socks.

"You know what today is?" Hikaru asked, backpack forgotten on the ground. Umi & Fuu watched their energetic friend, smiling.

"Why no, Miss Hikaru. What is today?" Fuu teased, but Hikaru thought she was serious & quieted down.

"You don't remember?" a soft voice came from the fiery girl.

Umi immediately jumped in. "She was joking, Hikaru. We all know what today is."

Hikaru's happiness came back. "Well, lets go!" She grabbed her friends hands & began pulling. Umi & Fuu laughed as they let themselves be pulled along.

They walked in silence, each in their own thoughts. Hikaru finally spoke up, but it was soft, "Don't you guys wonder if we can ever go back?"

Umi & Fuu stopped, surprised & turned. Standing behind them was a sadden Hikaru, face downward & shoulders shaking.

"Hikaru…" Umi started, throwing her arms around her as Fuu did the same.

"Don't cry, Miss Hikaru. Maybe today will be the day." Fuu said.

Hikaru nodded, but kept her face down. "What if they don't like the new us?" she asked, referring to their hair & her own height change & Fuu's eyes.

"Don't worry so much. We'll find out when we see them." Umi said, but Hikaru pushed out. The girls exchanged looks & followed closely behind, not saying a word.

Hikaru suddenly stopped & turned. Her eyes held tears, but she wouldn't let them fall. "Promise me this will be the last time we try this…" she said.

Umi & Fuu opened their mouths to protest, but Hikaru wouldn't let them. "I'm tired of trying & failing. I don't want to go through this for the rest of my life."

Umi & Fuu hesitated, but nodded. "Sure, Hikaru. This will be the last time." Umi promised.

Hikaru nodded & they walked in silence again. Once they reached the Tower, each were lost in their own thoughts. As if on autopilot, they walked up the steps to the top.

"Ready?" Fuu asked, clutching Hikaru's & Umi's hand.

The other two nodded & they shut their eyes & prayed with all their hearts. Suddenly, they felt the ground disappear & they felt wind whipping at their hair & skirts.

"AAAA!" a group scream rang through the air as almost every ear in Cephiro heard.

"We're gonna die!" Umi shouted, trying to hold her skirt down.

"Don't say that!" Hikaru yelled, hair whipping all over the place.

"Well, what else are we going to do! Float down!" Umi shrieked as the ground came up extremely fast.

Ooh, cliffhanger. I know, I know. The girls returning to Cephiro bit is old & tired. But I added a twist. Please RR.


	2. Returning

Thank you for the reviews. I don't own MKR…_le sigh._

**__**

Previously

"We're gonna die!" Umi shouted, trying to hold her skirt down.

"Don't say that!" Hikaru yelled, hair whipping all over the place.

"Well, what else are we going to do! Float down!" Umi shrieked as the ground came up extremely fast.

**__**

Chapter 2

Trying to stay calm, Hikaru couldn't help but want to scream as her two friends were. 'I don't want to die!' a voice screamed in her head as she squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see the ground.

If she hadn't have closed them, she would have noticed her hair growing longer as it flowed in the wind haphazardly, a crimson dress replacing her uniform & a pair of angel wings sprout from her back.

Her eyes changed from squeezed shut to lightly closed. The wings slowed her descent as did the other two, who had changed also. The three of them lightly landed on their feet, but before they opened their eyes, a bright light consumed them & the wings & the dresses disappeared.

Once the light disappeared, the three of them fell softly to the ground, unconscious.

Hikaru heard faint mumbling & uttered softly. "Lantis…" The mumbling ceased & Hikaru lightly opened her eyes.

The first thing she saw was a pair of deep blue eyes staring down at her. "Whoa!" she exclaimed, shooting up & knocking the owner of the blue eyes back.

Hikaru blinked once, then twice. "Oh my God, I am soo sorry!" she bows, head in pain.

The owner of the blue eyes rubbed the head. "It's OK, I'm fine."

Hikaru looked up to see a little girl rubbing her head. Hikaru smiled at her face, then looked around at her surroundings.

She looked to be in a wooden house. With the red eyes alert, she scanned the room. She looked at the people standing in front of her; it appeared to be a family. A mother with golden blond hair, a husband with ebony hair hugging her, a little boy about 8 with the same hair as he father, staring at her & the little girl from before with a head full of gold.

"Hello, I'm Hikaru Shidou." she introduced herself.

"As in, _Magic Knight of Fire _Hikaru Shidou?" the son asked in shock.

Hikaru grinned. "The same. And these are Fuu Hououji & Umi Ryuuzaki." She motioned to her still sleeping friends. "Fuu-chan, Umi-chan, wake up!" she shook them, trying to awaken them.

"5 more minutes, Mom…" Fuu mumbled before opening her shining emerald eyes. "Miss Hikaru, where are we?" she asked her friend.

Ignoring the Miss part, Hikaru shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure."

"You are in the village, Miss Magic Knight of Fire." the mother explained.

"Please, call me Hikaru." she insisted.

The little girl, recovering from the head butt, jumped onto their bed. "Did you _really_ fall in love with Lantis & Ferio?" she asked, eyes gleaming.

The two girls laughed. "Yes we did…" Hikaru faltered, not knowing her name.

"Marise." she offered.

"Hello, Miss Marise. It is very nice to meet you." Fuu greeted the blond headed child, causing her to turn beet red.

"Can you guys keep it down…?" a murmur from under the covers surfaced as a irritated Umi sits up. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

"Not our fault you're a light sleeper." Hikaru teased.

"Shut up." Umi teased back, then turned to the family. "Um, where are we?" she asked, confusion showing in her eyes.

"In the village in Cephiro." Fuu explained.

Hikaru turned back to the family. "Are you the ones who saved us?" she asked.

The family looked shocked by this. "Well, Rinji here found you three while playing in the forest." the father explained, motioning to the son staring at them with huge brown eyes.

"Thank you for saving us, Sir Rinji." Fuu thanked the boy whose faced turned as beet red as his sister's.

"It's OK…" he murmured, trying to hide behind his father, but Umi went on.

"No, we really mean it, Rinji. If you guys didn't save us, we might be dead right now."

Rinji blushed even more, but his father surprised them all. "What do you mean, dead? We found you unconscious in the woods."

Hikaru nodded. "And if you didn't heal our wounds…" But she was interrupted by Marise.

"But you didn't have any wounds!" she shouted, eyes gleaming.

The three girls were taken aback. "None at all? Not even a little bruise?" Hikaru squeaked out.

The mother shook her head. "No, you were just unconscious…" she rattled off, worried for the girls pale faces & shaking bodies.

"But how…?" Fuu wondered out loud, checking for something to signified they had fallen 1,000+ feet onto a hard ground.

"We feel 1,000 feet from the sky. How can we have _no_ bruises or cuts at all, let alone broken bones?" Hikaru wondered as well.

"Hey, I don't really care how. I'm just happy we're alive." Umi laughed.

The girls nodded, smiling. "Good thinking, Miss Umi." Fuu complimented.

"At least we know there's something in that blue head of yours, Umi." Hikaru teased.

Umi gave her a teasing look. "Better watch your back, Shidou. I'm still taller than you."

"But not as fast!" With a jump up, Hikaru sprinted across the room & out the door, hair fluttering the wind, her laughter carrying back to them.

"No fair! You got a head start!" Umi complained, laughing as she jumped out & ran after her.

Fuu & the family sweat dropped as they watched the two girls run around until Umi jumped onto Hikaru's back & they rolled down a hill.

"Fine, you got me…" Hikaru laughed, barely able to breath.

Umi was having trouble too as she pined her down. "See…told you…" she giggled.

"Are you two quite finished?" a familiar voice asked.

Umi & Hikaru both looked up to see a man with purple hair & green eyes, smiling above them.

"Guru Clef!" The girls shouted, jumping onto him & knocking him over.

"OK, I'm happy to see you girls also. But where's Fuu?" he asked, getting up.

"Right here, Sir Clef." Fuu smiled, walking down the hill, followed by the family.

Clef wiped himself off as the girls got up as well, giggling. "How have you three been?" he asked, smiling.

"A little bit of everything." Umi said, looking around. The other two were trying to be subtle, but Clef noticed.

"Looking for three men, girls?" he teased, causing the girls to got beet red.

"Um…no of course not, Guru Clef." "Nope, not at all." "You must be mistaken, Sir Clef." three different answers flew from the girls, each turning even more red by the second.

Clef couldn't help but laugh at their awkwardness. "Well, lets just say there are 3 very angry men back at the castle."

The girls calmed down & Hikaru spoke up first. "Um, Guru Clef, why aren't they here?" she asked, twiddling with the mirror pendant.

"There were all needed at the castle. When you girls came, we heard the screams from a mile away…" he paused as the girls giggled nervously. "…But it was during a important meeting that none of them could miss." he finished.

"I understand why Ferio had to, but why did the other two?" Fuu asked, head titled in confusion.

"Lantis is the leader of the palace guards now…" Clef started, but Hikaru interrupted.

"Really! That's great!" she squealed in happiness.

The 3 watched the happy girl, but Umi frowned. "Wait, isn't that Lafarga's job?"

"Well, he's currently on his honeymoon with Caldina…" Clef started again, but was interrupted by Umi's squealing.

"They got married! And we missed the wedding! No fair!" Umi pouted, but couldn't keep the smile down.

"When did they wed?" Fuu asked, happy for her friends.

"About a month ago. In fact, they should be getting back today." Clef answered.

"OK, what about Ascot?" Hikaru asked, finally calmed down.

"He's Cephiro's chief summoner." Clef simply said, not wanting to be interrupted again.

Umi grinned. "Really! That's great!" she gave the same answer as Hikaru, but didn't squeal this time.

"So how is everyone?" Hikaru asked, eyes sparkling with interest.

"Like…Presea?" Umi giggled, watching Clef's face changed to red.

"She's just fine." he cleared his throat, trying to regain his dignity, but the girls began giggling. His face turned even redder, causing the girls to giggle even more.

Finally, recovering, he stood up tall & addressed the girls respectively. "If you three don't want to see them, I'll just leave…" he turned to go, but was stopped by three pairs of arms grabbing his outfit.

"No, we're sorry, Guru Clef." Hikaru apologized, hands still clutching his shirt.

"We are sorry, Sir Clef." Fuu added.

"We were just teasing." Umi finished.

Clef pretended to think, then seeing the faces of the girls, finally gave in. "Fine, lets go."

"Thank you Guru Clef!" the three chorused. Then they turned to the family. "Once again, thank you for helping us." Hikaru bowed.

"It was very appreciated." Fuu went on.

"We'll never forget it." Umi finished.

The three girls came back up & smiled. "Bye!" they waved as they linked arms & began following Clef.

After about 10 minutes of silence, Hikaru finally broke it. "Clef, do you know why we're here?"

Clef hesitated. "I'm not sure, but I think I know…"

The girls waited patiently for him to go on. When he didn't, Umi opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Welcome back, girls." Clef simply said, motioning to the castle. The girls mouths fell open & their eyes widened.

In front of them, stood the castle. But what really astounded them was the beauty of it. Being gone for 3 years can have that effect on people.

They took in how the sun glimmered on the castle windows, how the wind played with the trees, causing flowers to fly away in the wind. They listened to the birds chirping the familiar song only heard here, they smelled the salt air from the ocean & felt at how the sun warmed their faces.

"It's…" Hikaru started.

"More beautiful.." Umi continued.

"Then we remember." Fuu finished.

Clef smiled at their faces. "Why don't you three explore a little? We'll meet back in the throne room." With that, he walked towards the castle, leaving the three girls to explore.

"I can't believe we're back…" Hikaru's hand instantly went to the mirror pendant. As she clutched it in her hand, she let the tears fall down her face. 'I hope he remembers me.' she thought.

"I know. It's unbelievable." Fuu smiled, playing with the earring. 'Hopefully, I'll find the other one soon, as well as my heart.'

"It's been a while." Umi played with her ring. 'I want to find him soon to tell him how I feel again.'

Hikaru let go of the pendant & bent down. She put her hand to the ground, but what she felt, she didn't like. "Guys! The land feels…sad…" she tried to explain. The girls looked at her with blank looks. "Just touch the ground." she ordered.

Exchanging looks, the girls bent down as well. Fuu placed her hand down, then gasped as well. "It's feels like it's in pain, like something's hurting it."

Umi shut her eyes to keep the tears from flowing. "It feels like it's…dying." she softly uttered.

"Dying? No…" Hikaru let her tears fall. 'Cephiro _can't_ die. It's my home, where everyone I care about is.'

"Is that possible?" Fuu asked, her tears sliding down her cheeks as well. 'I have to do something. This is Ferio's land & I won't see it die!'

"It feels like it." Umi said, but she felt tears hit her hand as well. 'I hope I'm wrong.'

Wiping their tears, the girls exchanged looks, then nodded. "We'll go find them, then meet back at the castle?" Hikaru made sure.

The two girls nodded & they walked off in different directions.

Cephiro dying? Can it be? That's not the twist, either. Please RR


	3. Happy Homecoming

I've been neglecting my other stories…grrrr…I don't own MKR. Warning: MAJOR HL FLUFF AHEAD! You have been warned.

****

Previously

"Dying? No…" Hikaru let her tears fall. 'Cephiro _can't_ die. It's my home, where everyone I care about is.'

"Is that possible?" Fuu asked, her tears sliding down her cheeks as well. 'I have to do something. This is Ferio's land & I won't see it die!'

"It feels like it." Umi said, but she felt tears hit her hand as well. 'I hope I'm wrong.'

Wiping their tears, the girls exchanged looks, then nodded. "We'll go find them, then meet back at the castle?" Hikaru made sure.

The two girls nodded & they walked off in different directions.

****

Chapter 3

Hikaru's POV

'I bet he's by the fountain!' she giggled as she skipped/ran to their 'special' place. But when she got there, there was no one in sight.

Trying to contain her disappointment, she sighs & walks over. Sitting on the ledge, she stares up at the statue of the two lovers Selenity & Endymion. Smiling, she remembered the first time she meet Lantis.

Flashback Mode

After being summoned back to Cephiro a second time, the three girls gathered in the throne room. Hikaru giggled at how Fuu kept staring at Ferio, but then looked away. She also giggled when Umi exclaimed "Oh my God! You grew!" to Ascot, causing the poor boy to blush uncontrollably.

Looking back at Clef, she asked, "Why aren't we starting yet?"

Clef smiled down at her. "We're waiting for one last person."

But before Hikaru could ask who it was , the door opened & all three girls turned. Hikaru's eyes widened & she felt a blush creep up on her cheeks.

Standing in front of her was one of the most gorgeous guys in the world. She stared at him so intently that she didn't hear Fuu ask her a question.

"What?" she asked, blinking.

Fuu giggled, but Umi rolled her eyes. "Stop drooling & pay attention." she teased, watching as Hikaru turned as red as her hair.

"Girls, this is Lantis…" Clef introduced. Hikaru smiled, but the next thing he said brought it all down for her. "…Zagato's younger brother."

All three girls gasped & looked at him. He did look like the late Zagato they had to…kill. Hikaru couldn't look in his eyes anymore. She knew he probably hated them for killing his brother. She was in her own world when Clef finished speaking.

"…ready, girls?" he said.

Hikaru looked up & saw Umi & Fuu nod their heads. Taking their lead, she nodded her head as well, not sure what she was agreeing to. All she could think about was Lantis & how much he must hate them.

Clef 'adjourned' the meeting & Hikaru watched as Lantis walked out, not making eye contact with anyone. She felt her heart go out to him, but knew she had no right to comfort her.

Sighing, she followed him out to the fountain. Staring at him as he stared into space, Hikaru took a deep breath & walked up to him.

Attempting a smile, she introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Hikaru Shidou." She expected something in return, but he said nothing.

Biting her lip, she sat down next to him & began to fiddle with her fingers. Trying to think of something to say, she finally settled on staring at the statue of the two lovers.

"Do you know who they are?" asked Lantis. Hikaru was suprised he spoke to her, but she answered him.

"No, but I guess they must be lovers. Right?"

"Yes, you are right. She is the Goddess of the Moon, Selenity. He, on the other side, is only a shepherd, Endymion. Have you ever heard their legend?" he asked, surprising Hikaru that he was talking to her.

Shaking her head, she said "No, I haven't. How does it go?"

" Endymion was only a shepherd. He worked hard and was very hand-working. One day, Selenity saw him and fell in love. Every night, while he slept, she went to his house and watched him. One day, the Supreme God discovered this and made Endymion fell asleep for all eternity. This made him young for all the eternity as well. Selenity, then, was able to live with her loved one, although he could never open his eyes anymore, he could only live in the dream world for ever." he finished.

Hikaru was close to tears when he finished. "So they...never stayed together?"

"No, never."

"Then why are both of them looking at each as if they were lovers?" Hikaru questioned, not wanting to stop the conversation.

"It was Princess Emerauld's idea. She found the story very sad, as have you, so she decided to do something about it. Making them like this, she felt that they were finally together, and this made her very happy." Lantis explained.

"I really hope Endymion and Selenity are now together..." Hikaru wished out loud.

"It is only a story. Now, I must leave." Lantis got up, but Hikaru, not wanting him to, called to him to wait.

She stood up & bowed to him. "I'm…sorry that we…killed your brother. But if you want to hit someone, please hit me & not the others." She shut her eyes waiting for the hit, but when nothing came, she opened her eyes.

Lantis was looking down at her. "I don't hate you, Magic Knight of Fire. I hate the Pillar System." He smiled a small smile & walked away. Hikaru stared at him, trying to sort what just happened.

End flashback

Giggling, Hikaru thought, 'As if he would hit anyone who didn't deserve it.' Then, stopping, she stared into the water, looking at her reflection, her red hair hanging past her shoulders, her red eyes filled with anxiety & her lips opened slightly.

"I haven't changed that much." she said, playing with her hair. "Sure I've changed my hair & I've grown a little, but I'm still the girl he loves." Then an awful thought came to her. "What if he has a girlfriend?" She began to tear up. "I mean, we've been gone for 3 years. I bet he has one."

Wiping her tears away, she smiled at her reflection. "No need to worry about that now…" She stared at her reflection when suddenly it morphed into an evil face that looked familiar.

"Nova!" Hikaru gasped, staring at the dark side of her; the long pick hair, the evil pink eyes & the smile curved in a sardonic smirk.

Hikaru was concentrated so much on her reflection that she didn't realize she was leaning into the fountain.

She finally realized what she was doing, she tried to right herself, but she was leaning too far. She shut her eyes, waiting to feel the water cover her. What she did feel were two arms go around her & pull her from the water.

"Oh my God, thank you so much!" Hikaru thanked the person.

"Hikaru…" a soft familiar voice called out.

Hikaru's eyes widened. "Lantis…?" she looked up &, Lord behold, it was her swordsman. Her eyes began to water as she gripped onto him, not wanting this to be a dream. She felt him cautiously wrap his arms around her.

Finally recovering, she wiped her tears & stepped backwards. "You haven't changed at all…" she sighed, taking in the sight she was wishing for so many days & nights. The short ebony hair that just fluttered in his purple eyes widened with shock & uncertainty. He wore his normal black shirt with black jeans, but he wore a jacket with the symbol of Cephiro on it.

Realizing he was staring at her, Hikaru giggled nervously. "It's the hair. I know, I cut it & had it layered." She felt her hair, nervously twirling a strand of red hair. "And I grew a lot. I bet I'm up to your chest by now…" she stopped because Lantis had walked over to her & put his hand on her cheek. She covered his hand with hers.

"You're real…" he murmured, surprising Hikaru.

"Last time I checked, yes I am real." she smiled at him. Before she could ask what was wrong, he brought her into his arms & kissed the top of her head. "Lantis, what's wrong?" she asked, looking up at his gentle purple eyes radiating love & happiness.

"Every time I've come out here, I see you, but it's always an illusion." he whispered into her hair, still holding her to him.

Hikaru's eyes began to water again. "Well, I'm here…" she said.

"And I'm never letting you go." Lantis said, then pulling back, he looked down at her, taking her in. 'She's still my little fireball.' he thought, staring into her red eyes filed with tears that he wanted to wipe away, her hair softly flowing in the wind & her lips he had dreamed of kissing ever since they had left.

"I love you, Hikaru Shidou, Magic Knight of Fire." He leaned down to capture her lips, but not fast enough for her to mutter, "I love you, too, Lantis, master swordsman…" Their lips meet.

They parted lips after a few seconds, but didn't part arms. Lantis held Hikaru to his chest, just enjoying the fact she was there.

"Oh, I heard! Congrats!" Hikaru smiled.

"For what?" Lantis was confused.

"Clef told me, Mr. Leader of the Palace Guards." She teased him, poking at him.

Lantis laughed, which made Hikaru happy. He rarely laughed & the fact she had made him laugh, made her smile at him.

"It's not as glamorous as you think." he said, smiling down at her.

"Oh? Really?" Hikaru inquired.

Lantis shook his head. "Nope. It's mostly meetings." he groaned.

Hikaru smiled. "So what is this meeting about? Or is it some secret that if you told you, you'd have to kill me?" she teased.

"No, it was just talking about the politics of Cephiro." Lantis said, looking down to kiss her again.

"Everyone to the throne room, now!" Clef's voice rang through the palace.

Groaning, Lantis let go of Hikaru. "Come on, we don't want to anger the great Guru Clef." he teased.

Hikaru giggled, but followed him.

Fuu's POV

"I can't believe we're actually back!" Fuu exclaimed into the sky, eyes glistening with happiness. Laughing to herself, she wondered out loud. "Now where could he be?"

She walked to the old cherry tree. Staring up, she thought of an idea. She climbed the tree, with difficultly. When she finally reached the top, she sat down to take a breather. "Jeez, how does he make this look so easy?" she thought out loud.

Finally recovering, she looked out at the land that she had come to love. "I'm so happy I can sing!" she laughed, but didn't sing. She looked at how the trees fluttered in the wind, she looked over to the forest where she had found her Mashin so many years ago, she smiled at the giggles of children playing.

"Fuu?" a voice called up, startling Fuu.

"Whoa…!" she tried to regain her balance, but she fell out of the tree. She shut her eyes, waiting for the impact.

When none came, she opened her eyes to look into a pair of yellow eyes. "I know I'm irresistible, but you don't have to throw yourself at me." a familiar voice teased.

"Ferio!" she squealed, hugging the prince.

"Fuu…" he murmured, hugging her back. "I've missed you so much. I haven't been able to think of anything else but you."

Fuu backed up, gracing him with her beautiful smile. "Come on, you had to think of something else besides me."

Ferio pretended to think. "Well, I guess I've thought about napping, but mostly you." he teased. Then he realized something, "Hey, your glasses are gone!"

Fuu's hand flew up to her eyes. "Yeah. I got laser eye surgery. I don't have to wear them anymore. And I grew my hair out." She began playing with hair, worried about his reaction.

Ferio smiled. "I still think your as beautiful as before." he told her sincerely.

Fuu blushed as she felt his intense stare. "Thank you."

Ferio took her in his arms again. "I love you." he told her, kissing her hair.

"I love you too." She leaned into his chest. Ferio lightly grabbed her chin & brought her face up to his.

"I've been wanting to do this for awhile." he said before he bent down to capture her lips.

She leaned into him, closing her eyes, enjoying the feel of his lips on hers. Reluctantly, she broke the kiss & giggled at his face; lips still pursed out in a fish kiss. "Put those lips away."

Ferio pretended to pout. "Meanie." But he laughed & hugged Fuu to him. Surprising Fuu, Ferio picked her up & jumped into the tree. He put her on his lap & she leaned back into him.

"You make it seem so easy." she said, smiling.

Ferio puffed out his chest. "I guess it's just that I'm so manly."

"No, I think it's just because you've practiced a little too much." Fuu giggled, deflating his ego.

"Ouch, Fuu. That hurt." he pouted, but smiled.

"You'll survive. You are _so manly_." she teased him. Ferio laughed with her & brought her into his chest. They stared out into the land until Clef's voice rang out.

"Think if we don't show up, he'll do something?" Ferio whispered to her.

Fuu nodded. "Yeah. Come on, let's go." She wrapped her arms around his neck & he jumped down to the ground. He let her down, but kissed her one last time.

"Come on, you flirt!" Fuu pulled him along as Ferio followed with a dopey grin.

Umi's POV

"Where could he be?" Umi wondered out loud as she walked past the front of the castle for the third time. "There aren't that many places a summoner with a hoard of monsters could go."

Sighing, she walked towards the back again. "Now if I were Ascot, where would I go?" she wondered out loud.

"No where. I'm happy here." a familiar voice spoke up.

Umi spun around & felt her eyes water at the sight of the summoner standing in front of her. "Ascot!" she squealed, running to him.

"Umi…oomph…" he muttered as she knocked him down. With one roll, he pinned her to the ground.

Umi giggled. "Jeez, you're touchy feely."

Ascot grinned. "Just with you." He bent down to capture her lips. Finally parting, he took in Umi's beauty. She had cut her hair, but it did nothing to take her beauty away, her blue eyes were lightly covered by her eyelids & her mouth that was slightly opened. "God, I've missed you." He kissed her again.

This time, when he broke away, Umi made an attempt to push him off. "As much as I like that, I'd like to be able to breath." she teased.

Ascot grinned, but brought her into a hug. "I love you, Umi."

Ascot leaned into him, hands on his chest. "I love you too, Ascot."

They stayed like that for a few moments, until Umi finally broke the silence. "Congrats on becoming chief summoner."

Ascot sighed. "I guess so, but it's not that glamorous."

Umi giggled. "Well, what did you expect? Hoards of women to throw themselves at you?"

"That would be nice…" Ascot started, but Umi hit him playfully in the stomach. "But none of them compares to you." He stared down into her eyes. "You are the most beautiful girl in the world & not just with looks, though you are beautiful. You have a beautiful soul & a good heart."

Umi blushed at his sincere words. "Ascot…" she began, but Clef's voice rang out.

"Jeez, Clef, always interrupting at the best part." Ascot complained, helping Umi up.

"Come on, lets go." She grabbed his hand & they walked into the castle.

Everyone's POV

All three couples arrived at the same time. "Hey, you guys look familiar." Hikaru teased, letting go of Lantis' hand.

"I know I've seen you somewhere." Fuu teased back, letting go of Ferio's hand.

"It's almost like we've seen each other before." Umi laughed, letting go of Ascot's hand.

The three girls giggled, until they heard a familiar voice say. "I don't get a hug?"

The girls looked up to see a familiar pink haired woman standing in front of them. "Caldina!" they squealed as they rushed at the dancer.

"Girls!" she squealed back, hugging them. Letting go, Umi started. "I can't believe you & Lafarga go married! And we missed it. Do you think you could have a second wedding?" Everyone sweat dropped at this. "What? I'm serious."

Before anyone could reply, another familiar voice spoke up. "Oh no. I'm still recovering from the last one."

The girls looked up. "Lafarga!" they squealed, rushing at him. He smiled as they gave him a huge hug. "Congrats, Sir Lafarga." Fuu said smiling.

"Yeah, I bet you two are happy." Umi teased, causing Lafarga to blush.

"Oh, stop teasing him, Umi-chan." Hikaru scolded, but had a huge grin on her face.

"What about me?"

The girls turned & once again, squealed as they rushed Presea. She laughed as she was knocked down by the girls. "Hi to you, too."

But something caught Umi's eye. "Is that a _ring_, Presea!" she squealed, grabbing her hand. The other two girls looked at her hand, & Lord behold, there was a ring on her finger.

"Oh my God, who gave you this!" Hikaru asked, excited.

"Who do you think?" Umi said, a pretty good idea of who it was in her head. Suddenly, the person in question, stepped up. "Can you girls stop tackling my fiancé?"

"I can't believe it!" Hikaru shouted, jumping up.

"We better be invited to the wedding." Umi said, standing up.

"Of course." Presea laughed, helped up by Clef. She hugged him & smiled. "We'd have it no other way." They looked at each other & kissed.

"Awww!" the girls plus Caldina sighed in delight.

Clef broke away. "Well, let's eat." He motioned to the table set in front of them. But something was wrong.

"Why are there only 5 chairs?" Hikaru asked, confused.

"Guess we'll have to sit 2 per chair." Ferio said, glancing at Fuu. But the girls understood & Hikaru's hand shot up. "I get Fuu!"

Umi's hand shot up. "I get Caldina!"

"Fine, I'll be alone…" Presea pretended to pout. But the 5 girls sat down, Hikaru on Fuu's lap & Umi on Caldina's. Presea sat down in the last chair.

"We're ready. Let's eat." Fuu said, smiling.

The girls turned to the guys & laughed at their faces. "We're joking. Chill out." Hikaru got off Fuu's lap & Umi got off Caldina's.

Once everyone was settled, it was Hikaru on Lantis' lap, Fuu on Ferio's lap, Umi on Ascot's, Caldina on Lafarga's & Presea on Clef's. (Like you didn't see that one coming!)

Lantis whispered to Hikaru as his arms held her by her waist. "You scared me for a second. I was afraid I had to sit on Ferio's lap."

Hikaru whispered back. "You'd crush him." She giggled as Lantis nodded. "Most likely."

"OK, down to business." Clef said, arms holding Presea by her waist. "Even though we're more than happy, what are you three doing back?" he addressed the girls.

"Not sure." Hikaru answered.

"We were just at Tokyo Tower & then we were falling to the ground." Fuu explained.

Umi's eyes turned to Clef. "By the way, why didn't Fyula come for us?" she asked.

"What do you mean, why didn't he come?" Ascot asked, confused. But Ferio finished. "You mean, you three fell from the sky straight to the ground!" he exclaimed, scared for his Fuu. The other guys had the same reaction as they glared at Clef for an answer.

Hikaru felt Lantis' grip tighten. "It's OK. We're fine." she said, trying to save Clef from the anger of the guys.

Fuu nodded. "Yeah. We're survived." she added.

"I was just wondering." Umi tried to explain herself.

Clef nodded, not making eye contact with any of the guys. "I'm sorry. I must not have sensed you presence. I just heard you scream."

The girls nodded. "It's fine, Clef. You did come to get us, right?" Hikaru smiled at him.

Clef nodded & cleared his throat. "Still girls, I'm sorry."

The girls nodded. Umi spoke up. "So how is everyone? How's Cephiro?" she asked with a sadden tone. The other two girls became sad also.

Caldina noticed. "Why so down, girls?" she asked, worried.

The girls didn't answer, but felt the arms around their waits tighten. Presea pushed on. "Girls?"

Looking up, the girls exchanged glances & nodded. Hikaru started. "We felt the land. I feels…cold." she said, tears forming.

Fuu nodded. "As if it's hurting…" She tried to go on, but her throat became dry.

"We think…Cephiro's dying." Umi finished, eyes watering.

Everyone took an intact of breath. Everyone looked at the girls as they tried to keep their tears in, but seemed to fail.

Lantis felt Hikaru shiver under him, so he held her tighten & kissed the top of her head. "Don't cry…" he murmured into her hair, but she couldn't stop.

Ferio heard Fuu tried valiantly to cry quietly, but was gasping quietly for breath. He felt his own eyes water as his grip tighten. "Don't cry, Fuu. Everything will be fine…" he told her softy, but Fuu didn't hear.

Ascot just held Umi tight, kissing the top of her head, trying to make her feel better.

The other 2 couples stared at this, feeling helpless until Clef spoke up. "Wait, all three of you felt this?"

The girls nodded, not speaking, trying to stop their tears. Clef stood up & looked out the window. "I was afraid of this." he said.

"Afraid of what, Clef?" Presea asked.

Clef turned to them. "If all of you felt this, then Hikaru isn't the only Pillar. All three of you are."

OMG! Is that possible? Stay tune. Please RR


	4. Decisions

Okay, I don't own MKR. Maybe someday…

****

Previously

The other 2 couples stared at this, feeling helpless until Clef spoke up. "Wait, all three of you felt this?"

The girls nodded, not speaking, trying to stop their tears. Clef stood up & looked out the window. "I was afraid of this." he said.

"Afraid of what, Clef?" Presea asked.

Clef turned to them. "If all of you felt this, then Hikaru isn't the only Pillar. All three of you are."

****

Chapter 4

Everyone stared at him with opened mouth, wide-eyed looks. Finally Umi broke the silence. "All of us are Pillars?" She asked in disbelief.

Clef shook his head. "Not separate pillars, but one full pillar."

Fuu stared at him. "How does that work?"

Clef sighed. "Well, since it took all three of you to…grant Emerauld's last wish, you share the responsibility."

"Then why didn't you tell us when you found out Hikaru was Pillar?" Umi asked, eyes narrowing.

Clef put his hands up in defense. "I didn't think this would happen." Then letting his hands drop, he looked downward. "But it did & we have to deal with it."

Hikaru finally spoke up. "Clef, does this mean Cephiro needs it's Pillar…s back?"

Clef, looking up, sighed heavily. "Yes, Hikaru. I'm afraid it does."

A gasp covered the room as the girls exchanged glances. "Well, if Cephiro _really_ needs us…" Hikaru started.

"I guess we could do it." Fuu went on.

"I mean, we _did_ swear to protect this world even if it means becoming a pillar." Umi finished.

The girls nodded, then turned to Clef. "Guru Clef, we will become the Pillar."

"No." a terse voice rang out.

It took Hikaru a few moments to realize it was Lantis who had said that. Looking up, she whispered. "But Lantis…" He cut her off, not breaking eye contact with Clef.

"I will not lose you to the responsibility of the Pillar. If you decide to, I will not hesitate to follow in my elder brother's footsteps."

Hikaru stared at him, switching between feeling giddy that he would do that for her & sadness that she just might have to give him up.

Looking around, she noticed that look on Ferio's & Ascot's faces were the same. She looked at the girls whose eyes held the same emotions she felt. Finally, settling on Clef's face, she felt her heart lurch at his face. She knew he probably hated this as much as everyone else did, but he had to take responsibilities.

"Isn't there another way?" Ferio asked, trying to keep her voice calm, but even a deaf person could hear the tension.

Clef thought for a moment, then nodded. "There is, but it's very dangerous." He looked at the three girls. "You'll have to be extremely careful, you three."

"Four."

"Five."

"Six."

The girls were surprised when three voices rang out once more. Hikaru, once again, looked up at Lantis. To someone who didn't know him well, his face showed no emotion. But Hikaru had stared up at the face many a time & knew he was scared for her & was determined not to let her go without him.

Opening her mouth to started talking, she felt her heart lurch when he looked down at her. "I'm going & there's nothing you can say." he said firmly, but his eyes teased.

"Guess I can't beat that." Hikaru smiled at him, but felt glad he would be there with her.

Meanwhile, with Fuu, she was telling Ferio that it would be dangerous, but he interrupted her. "That's why I'm going with you."

Fuu stared into his yellow eyes holding so much love for her. Finally realizing she couldn't say anything to change her mind, she kissed him on cheek & giggled softly as his face changed to a bright red, making him look like Christmas.

Umi didn't say anything cuz her lips were currently covered by Ascot's. They didn't need to say anything, Umi knew she couldn't make him not come. When she didn't realize was that everyone was watching them.

"Even though this is cute, why don't we get back to business?" Caldina's voice rang out.

The two separated, then looked around as everyone laughed. Umi started laughing as well when she saw how red Ascot's face got. 'Even though he's changed a lot, he's still has bashful moments.' she thought

When the laughter died down, Clef motioned to the table. "Well, lets eat. We'll decide this tomorrow." He looked at the girls for confirmation. When they nodded, five chairs appeared & the girls got off the guys laps & ate their food in silence, each in their own world.

When dinner was finished, Hikaru smiled. "That was delicious, Clef. Thank you."

"Yes, Sir Clef. It was scrumptious." Fuu bowed.

"Thanks, Clef." Umi smiled at him.

Clef began to blush. "It's not problem. I didn't even make it myself. It's all magic."

The girls nodded. "Still, thank you." Hikaru smiled when she felt a pair of arms surround her waist. She couldn't resist. "Hello, Ferio…" she teased.

"That hurts, Hikaru." a deep voice rumbled in his chest, vibrating her head.

"You know I love you, Lantis." She turned & kissed him lightly on the lips. When he deepened it, they heard a cough.

Breaking apart, they began laughing nervously at faces; the girls had on 'Awww' look on their face & the guys had a 'Way to go, Lantis!' look on their faces.

"Well, as fun as making fun of our expense is, we need to sleep." Hikaru said, breaking free. "I need to talk to the girls." she told them.

The girls nodded, kissed their own respective boyfriends & followed the red head. Everyone watched as the door shut. When they left, Caldina sighed. "Those girls have way too much pressure on them." She began to tear up. "They're just so young." She turned to clutch on her husband's chest.

Lafarga held her close, not saying anything. Finally, she recovered & they turned to Clef. "Well, we might as well go to bed now." Caldina smiled weakly, still in Lafarga's embrace. They walked out together.

Clef nodded. "Good night everyone." He turned to go when he noticed the three men still standing, glaring at him. Holding in a sigh, he whispered to Presea. "Go to bed. I'll be there soon."

She nodded, kissed him on the cheek, said goodnight to everyone else & scurried away. Clef watched her go, smiling. Then he turned to the three men.

Hikaru was sitting on her bed, talking to her friends. "So, what are we going to do?" she asked, sighing.

"Well, we have two choices; either become the Pillar or we can go on this dangerous journey." Umi plainly said.

"As the Pillar, we'll have to give the guys up. We have to throw ourselves into praying." Fuu sighed.

"Or we can go on this dangerous mission where one or all of us could be killed or mortally wounded." Hikaru added, sighing as well.

"Not much of a choice?" Umi weakly joked, as the other two tried to laugh.

"Well, what should we do?" Hikaru asked again.

"What do you think?" Umi finally said, surprising Hikaru.

"Why do you ask?" the confused red head asked.

"Well, you _were_ the originally Pillar." Fuu pointed out.

"Yeah, for like 10 minutes. Then I demolished the system, remember?" Hikaru told them.

"We know. We just don't know what to do." Umi sighed once more.

After a moment of silence, Fuu finally spoke up. "I personally don't want to give Ferio up. I'd rather go on the journey."

Umi nodded. "I agree, but with Ascot."

Hikaru giggled. "Obviously. You can't both be lusting after the same guy."

Umi pretended to think. "Well, Ferio _does_ have a nice ass." She giggled as a pillow hit her in the face. "Fuu! I was just joking." Umi said, seeing her face.

But then Fuu's face broke into laughter as well. "He does have a nice ass."

"Fuu! Stop looking!" Hikaru giggled, causing Fuu to blush.

"Come on, like you haven't looked at Lantis'." Fuu shot back. "And Ascot's." She laughed as the other two girls blushed.

Laughing, Hikaru nodded. "Well, that's settled. We're tell them tomorrow." She stood up, her nightgown hitting her knees. When she realized no one was getting up, she turned.

"Um, Hikaru? Can we spend the night here?" Umi asked.

"Sure. The bed's big enough." Hikaru said, walking into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Thank you, Miss Hikaru." someone said (guess who!), getting up to change.

5 minutes later, all three girls were tucked into the big bed. Giggling, Hikaru whispered. "Night, guys."

"Night, Hikaru." "Good night Miss Hikaru." The girls closed their eyes. Hikaru smiled as she shut her eyes as well.

Dream mode

Hikaru was once again standing in the open field from her dream before. Except the wind wasn't blowing, but it was cold for some reason.

"Jeez, I'm cold." Hikaru hugged her arms to herself. Then looking down, she realized why. She was wearing a crimson dress with no sleeves that went down to her ankles. She was barefoot. She realized her shoulder length hair was now to the back of her knees. The most surprising thing of all was that she suddenly had angel wings!

"Whoa!" Hikaru shouted, turning to try & see them. She began running around trying to see them (you can soo imagine her doing that, too). Finally, giving up, Hikaru let out a huge sigh.

Then an idea came to her. "I wonder…" She bent her knees & jumped into the air as far as she could. She floated for a while, but came down hard, landing on her butt.

"That flying thing is harder than it looks…" she murmured, standing up & rubbing her bruised butt

"You're so cute, Hikaru-chan!" a voice giggled that chilled Hikaru to the bone.

Spinning around, Hikaru gasped. "Nova?" she exclaimed, staring at her darker half. She looked exactly the same. Guess even though Hikaru got older, Nova didn't.

Nova giggled again & leaped into the air, landing in front of Hikaru. "Hello, silly. I've missed you! Play with me!" She grabbed her hand & began pulling Hikaru.

"Nova, wait! Where are we going!" Hikaru shouted, as she felt herself being pulled by the other girl.

"A place where no one can bother us ever again!" Nova giggled, running faster.

Hikaru had trouble keeping up. "Nova, I'm happy where I am! Please don't take me anywhere!"

Nova stopped as Hikaru slammed into her. Stumbling a little, Hikaru blew a strand of her red hair up. "Thank you."

"You don't want to play with me?" Nova's cold voice asked.

Hikaru noted the change in tone & backed up a little. "Not right now, Nova."

"Well, then no one will play with you!" Nova shouted, creating her twin lances made of energy. Spinning around, she threw them at the started girl.

Hikaru barely had time to dodge. She rolled onto her knees & began breathing hard. "Nova, please listen!"

But Nova would hear none of it. The lances came back to her. "You never wanted to play with me! You were too busy with you boyfriend. What if I took him away? Then would you play with me?"

Angry that anyone would threaten Lantis, Hikaru stood up, flames in her eyes. "Don't you dare touch Lantis!" she shouted, running at the girl, creating her two-handed sword. But as she got ready to slash Nova, the girl jumped into the air, creating light beams.

"If you won't play with me, then no one will!" Nova repeated, throwing the beams at the red head.

This time, Hikaru didn't have time to dodge it. The beams hit her straight on. Crying out in pain, the red head dropped to her knees, seeing her dress barely hanging on (mind out of the gutter!) & her hair hanging loosely down in front of her.

Nova giggled her evil giggle again. "This is too easy. I'll be back & I'll bring reinforcements." She disappearing, leaving the red head to cry to herself.

"Why is this happening now?" Hikaru whispered as she automatically reached to grip the mirror pendant, she gasped when she didn't feel anything.

"Oh no! Where is it!" she cried, crawling on her knees, ignoring the pain. She felt the earth shake & began to panic. "What's going on!" she shouted, but she suddenly felt the ground under her disappear.

She felt herself fall slow mo into the cavern, screaming for someone to help her. She tried to fly up, but her wings were gone. She watched as the opening began to close, leaving her in forever darkness.

End dream

Hikaru shot up, heart beating 100 beats per minute. Her hand instantly flew to her neck. She sighed when she felt the pendant hanging by her chest. Finally calming herself down, she got out of the bed to not wake Umi & Fuu. "It was just a dream…" she told herself as she shuffled over to the mirror.

She looked into the mirror at her disheveled hair & grinned. "This is definitely sexy…" she said.

Suddenly, her image changed into Nova's! Hikaru's heart stopped as she shut her eyes, trying not to scream. Finally opening them, she looked to see herself staring right back, tears forming in her red eyes.

"I need to get some air." she murmured, grabbing a robe & walking out, barefoot.

She walked out to the fountain & sat down. Sighing, she glanced at the two lovers & smiled. "Hope you two are happy now." Looking downward, she began to play with the water, trying to clear her mind.

"Hikaru…" a soft voice spoke up.

Hikaru shot up, heart beating. It slowed when she saw it was Presea coming out of the shadows. "Hello, Presea." She smiled.

The blondish-orange haired, orange eyed woman nodded as she sat down. "Please sit." she motioned to the seat next to her.

Hikaru nodded & sat down as well. "What are you doing up?" she red head asked.

"I saw you come out of your room & followed." Presea explained, then she turned to the red head. "You know, he feels bad for doing this."

It took a few moments for Hikaru to realize she was talking about Clef. Shaking her head, Hikaru smiled. "We don't blame him, Presea. We understand he's under a lot of pressure to keep Cephiro alive."

Presea nodded. "I know, but we just feel…" She stopped & began twiddling with her thumbs.

Hikaru covered her hand with hers. Presea looked down at the red head & smiled. "Presea, it's not yours or anyone's fault. We want to do this."

Presea looked into the red eyes of the strong girl. "You know, you've grown up so much from when I first met you."

This shocked Hikaru. "What do you mean?"

Standing up, Presea continued. "You still have the gleam in your eyes. The one when you volunteer to anything even if it was dangerous. But there's something else in there, too. A type of sadness & regret." Presea stopped, bowing her head. "I just know it's because you had to come here." Her shoulders began to shake.

Hikaru instantly jumped up & gathered the woman into a hug. Even though she was still shorter, she did her best. "Presea, no. We're happy we came here. If we didn't, we wouldn't have meet the guys, or Caldina or you. Coming here makes us the happiest we've ever been in a while." The red head sincerely told woman.

Presea stopped crying &, pushing off of Hikaru, she smiled. "Thank you, Hikaru. You're kind." Turning, she grinned. "Well, let's get back before Lantis has the guards out looking for you."

Hikaru laughed, knowing damn well that Presea was only half-joking. She took one last look at the statue of the two lovers & followed Presea into the castle.

Unknown to both of them, a shadow was cast over the statue & an evil giggle was heard.

Okay, that was a little shorter than my other one, but I'm still happy with it. Please RR


	5. Mornings

Okay, I don't own MKR. Maybe someday…Oh I am so smart, I didn't introduce Mokona yet! Thank you to **Shikai-sama**, a reviewer who pointed that out.

****

Previously

Hikaru finally spoke up. "Clef, does this mean Cephiro needs it's Pillar…s back?"

Clef, looking up, sighed heavily. "Yes, Hikaru. I'm afraid it does."

Hikaru shot up, heart beating 100 beats per minute. Her hand instantly flew to her neck. She sighed when she felt the pendant hanging by her chest. Finally calming herself down, she got out of the bed to not wake Umi & Fuu. "It was just a dream…" she told herself as she shuffled over to the mirror.

Suddenly, her image changed into Nova's! Hikaru's heart stopped as she shut her eyes, trying not to scream. Finally opening them, she looked to see herself staring right back, tears forming in her red eyes.

****

Chapter 5

Once Hikaru was back in bed, it was easy for her to sleep a dreamless sleep. The next sight she saw was when she opened her eyes & saw Fuu walk in. "Fuu-chan?" Hikaru murmured, rubbing her eyes.

Fuu jumped, startled. Then she turned & saw Hikaru staring at her, looking sleepy. "Oh, it's just you, Miss Hikaru." She bowed. "I'm sorry for waking you."

Hikaru smiled. "Fuu-chan, don't bow! I'm not that important!" she laughed.

Fuu straightened up, smiling. "OK, Miss Hikaru."

Hikaru blinked. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Just watching the sunrise." Fuu said.

"And Ferio." Hikaru teased, giggling as she saw Fuu blush.

"Whatever do you mean, Miss Hikaru?" Fuu tried to deny it, but the blush didn't help matters. "Fine, how did you know?"

"You have that smile on your face." Hikaru sat up & motioned for Fuu to sit down. "That dopey one that you only have after you talked to Ferio." Then seeing Fuu's face, Hikaru laughed. "Don't worry. Me & Umi have the same smile." Hikaru leaned back. "In fact, I would say any girl in love has that same smile.

Fuu sighed heavily & Hikaru leaned forward. "Fuu-chan, what's wrong?"

"You love Lantis, right?" Fuu asked.

This surprised Hikaru. "What? I mean, yes I do. Why?" She leaned forward to her friend.

"And he loves you?" Fuu asked again.

Hikaru narrowed her eyes. "Yes he does. Fuu-chan, what's wrong?" She covered Fuu's shaking hand with hers.

Fuu shook her head, shoulders shaking. "Oh it's nothing. I'm just feeling a little self-conscious. I mean, does Ferio _really_ love me?"

Hikaru was shocked. "Of course he does! He's saved you on countless occasions, he gave you that communicator, he even told you he does. Why? Did he do something that made you think he doesn't?"

Fuu shook her head. "No, it's not him. He's been great. It's other girls. They're all prettier than me & I bet Ferio wants to date one of them."

Hikaru shook her head. "No, he doesn't! He loves you & would never choose another girl. Why would he? You're smart, beautiful, polite & kind. He's a lucky guy."

Fuu looked up, unshed tears in her eyes. "You think so?"

Hikaru nodded her head. "Of course, & if he does stray, me & Umi will beat him up." The girl teased.

"Who are we beating up?" Umi mumbled.

"Ferio."

Umi sat up, squinting. "Why are we beating up Fuu's boyfriend?"

"Long story. Tell you later." Hikaru smiled. Umi stared at them, nodding. Then she turned to Fuu. "You saw Ferio, didn't you?"

Fuu blushed as Hikaru laughed. "How'd does everyone know that?" she cried out.

"The smile." Umi grinned.

Fuu grabbed a pillow & threw it at Umi. "Hey!" Umi shouted, grabbing her own pillow. She threw it, but it hit Hikaru. An all-out pillow fight began as the girls began laughing & hitting each other.

Finally landing in a pile near the door, the girls laughed until they heard a voice. "Having fun?"

The girls looked up to see Clef standing over them, a smile on his face. The girls sweat dropped as they tried to detangle themselves. "Um, good morning, Clef." Hikaru greeted.

"Good morning. Now come down to breakfast." With that, he left with a flick of his cape. The girls watched him go, then burst out laughing.

"Well, that was embarrassing." Umi laughed.

"At least it wasn't the guys." Fuu said.

Hikaru nodded. "OK, out so I can change."

"Yes, ma'am!" the girls saluted Hikaru, who stuck her tongue out at them.

10 minutes later, the girls walked into the throne room, Hikaru shouting her "Good morning!" to anyone who was near.

She smiled when she felt a pair of arms hug her from behind. Without looking up, she greeted. "Morning, Lantis."

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked.

"Um, not sure. Just a wild guess." Hikaru teased, stealing a kiss. "Plus, you're pretty predictable."

He laughed & Hikaru felt happy. She always did when he laughed, especially when she was the one who did it.

Walking in, Clef motioned to the table. "Please everyone, sit."

But when everyone went to sit down, a certain marshmallow creature jumped into Hikaru's arms.

"Mokona!" she exclaimed, hugging the little puff ball. "I've missed you so much!"

"Pu, pu pu pu!" Mokona happily answered.

Hikaru giggled. "It's great to see you Mokona." Mokona puued again & jumped into Fuu's arms.

"Hello, Sir Mokona. It's been a long time since we've last meet." Fuu greeted the creature warmly.

"Pu! Pu pu pu!" Mokona answered, jewel glowing on the top of his head. Fuu laughed & watched as Mokona finally landed on Umi's head.

Umi rolled her eyes upward to the little marshmallow creature. "What is with you & your affixation on my head!" she moaned.

"Maybe he likes the height." Hikaru suggested, totally serious. Everyone sweat dropped at that.

"Fine, if he likes the height, then why doesn't he go to Lantis' head?" Umi pouted, but seeing everyone's face, she laughed nervously. "I was just kidding! Don't worry." She laughed again as everyone once again sweat dropped.

Mokona puued & jumped back into Hikaru's arms. Puuing softly, he seemed to be napping. Hikaru smiled at the little puff ball & put a finger to her lip to shush them.

Everyone nodded & sat down to eat. Clef motioned with his arm & the table filled with food. Hikaru's eyes widened. "I want that power." she giggled as she began eating.

Everyone laughed at the little red head who just seemed so carefree.

Hikaru smiled back until she heard a high pitch giggle. Coughing up her pancakes, she told herself she was hearing things.

When she finished, Caldina asked. "Hikaru, are you OK?"

Hikaru nodded, still coughing, tears in her eyes. "I'm,…good…." she coughed as she wiped her eyes. "Just eating too fast." She smiled.

It seemed that everyone believed her but two pairs of eyes staring at her intently. Hikaru choose not to make eye contact with them.

Clef suddenly asked, "So, Hikaru, Presea, what were you doing in the garden this morning?"

Hikaru coughed again, but recovered more quickly. "What do you mean, Clef?" she asked, trying to deny it, but she saw Presea shake her head.

"Don't even try, Hikaru. Clef can see anything at anytime." She glared at him. "But I didn't think he'd spy on us."

Clef glared right back. "I wasn't spying. I was doing a routine check & noticed you two outside, so I watched." He sipped at his tea, ignoring Presea's glare.

"Presea, it's fine. We weren't talking about anything that important." Hikaru tried to save Clef.

"Plus, I couldn't hear anything anyways." he murmured over his tea. This time he couldn't dodge Presea's rage. She smacked him in the back of his head, making him spill his tea.

Everyone wanted to laugh, but knew better than to laugh at a Master Mage. The only one who cracked a smile was Presea. "That will teach you to sass me." She went back to her eggs as everyone stared, waiting for something to happen.

Surprising enough, Clef cracked a smile. "I can't win with you, woman." He sipped his tea again.

Realizing nothing was going to happen, everyone went back to eating. Hikaru, while eating her pancakes, couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched. 'Don't psyche yourself out. You're just worried about this journey. This has nothing to do with that nightmare last night.' At the thought of the eternal darkness, she shivered.

Unfortunately, Lantis noticed. "Hikaru, what's wrong?" he asked, as everyone looked up to look at the red head blush deep red.

"Nothing. I just was remembering a dream from last night. Don't worry." she laughed nervously, hand on the back of her head.

Everyone sweat dropped at her laughing. She stopped & smiled her trademark smile. "Now eat." She went back to eating.

When everyone finished, Clef cleaned up the dishes & asked the girls what they were going to do.

Exchanging glances, the girls nodded. Hikaru cleared her throat. "We're going on the journey." she said clearly, trying not to sound scared.

Clef nodded. "I see. And you three will accompany them?" He asked the three men, who nodded in agreement.

Clef nodded again. "Then you'll be needing these. Accept!" A bright light surrounded the girls as fire surrounded Hikaru, water surrounded Umi & wind surrounded Fuu. When they came out, they had their armor on.

"I forgot how cool that felt!" Hikaru giggled as she created fire at the type of her finger. (Mokona had hopped out of her arms by now.)

"Lets not burn down the castle." Umi put the fire out.

"Meanie." Hikaru pouted. But they laughed.

Caldina began tearing up. "I'll miss you, girls!" she cried as the hugged each girl in a tight hug.

"Caldina, you're suffocating me!" Hikaru squeaked out. Caldina let go, laughing nervously. "Sorry about that, Hikaru."

Hikaru smiled. "No prob. We'll miss you, too." She began tearing up as well. Presea teared up as well as the other girls.

"Oh my God!" They all cried, running to each other & hugging. The guys watched this, with a type of awe of this behavior.

Finally, Clef cleared his throat. "Well, girls. We will miss you, but you'll come back."

The girls separated, wiping their eyes. The three girls nodded. Umi smiled. "Don't you dare have your wedding while we're gone." She threatened.

Presea laughed. "Don't worry, Umi. We won't."

Umi smiled back. "Good." Then she turned to her traveling companions & nodded. "Lets go."

"Yes, ma'am!" Hikaru & Fuu saluted her as Umi stuck her tongue out.

Clef laughed a little, then he made eye contact with the guys. "Now, don't forget."

"We won't." Ferio promised as the other two nodded. The girls exchanged looks, but the guys were already walking out the door.

"Hey, wait! What was Clef talking about?" Hikaru asked as she caught up with Lantis. She received silence in answer.

"Does it involve us?" Fuu asked Ferio. Same answer.

"Please tell us…" Umi made puppy dog eyes at Ascot, but he remained silent. She pouted. "He resisted the puppy dog eyes! This must be big."

Hikaru & Fuu cracked a smile, but the guys remained emotionless. They walked until they reached the outside of the castle.

"Um, guys? Do you know where we're going?" Fuu asked suddenly.

The girls shook their heads. "No." Looking up, they asked the guys. "Do you?"

The guys stopped, then thought about it. "Actually, no." Ascot admitted, sweat dropping.

The girls did a head smack & turned right around. They walked back into the throne room, surprising Clef.

"What are you doing back?"

"Clef, where are we going for this journey?" Umi asked.

Clef's eyes widened & he did his own head smack. "That might help." He nodded, then created a map of Cephiro. He began to explain.

"You need to visit the four realms; the fire realm, the water realm, the wind realm, & the earth realm. At each realm is a jewel. When you have all four jewels, you must come back here & go into the praying room. There, you will speak the spell to seal your Pillar powers away & grant Cephiro everlasting happiness." He finished.

The girls stared at him. "OK…what's the catch?" Umi asked, narrowing her eyes.

Clef was surprised. "What do you mean?"

"What Miss Umi means," Fuu jumped in. "Is that how is this dangerous?"

Clef nodded. "Well, there are monsters in each realm that are greater than here. Plus you have the realm guardians you must defeat."

The girls sweat dropped. "Great…more monsters." Umi moaned.

"Come on, Umi. We haven't fought in so long. It'll be fun!" Hikaru tried to cheer her up. It worked cuz Umi cracked a smile.

"Leave it to Hikaru to find decapitating monsters fun." she teased.

"I could decapitate you." Hikaru threatened.

"Only if you catch me!" Umi ran out, laughing.

"No fair! You had a head start!" Hikaru chased after her.

Everyone sweat dropped as Fuu sighed. "Not this again." She & the guys walked out after them, waving to Clef.

Okay, not that much action. But I had a humorous moment, so I took it. Please RR


	6. Beginning of the Journey

Okay, I don't own MKR.

**__**

Previously

Clef, where are we going for this journey?" Umi asked.

"You need to visit the four realms; the fire realm, the water realm, the wind realm, & the earth realm. At each realm is a jewel. When you have all four jewels, you must come back here & go into the praying room. There, you will speak the spell to seal your Pillar powers away & grant Cephiro everlasting happiness." He finished.

Clef laughed a little, then he made eye contact with the guys. "Now, don't forget."

"We won't." Ferio promised as the other two nodded. The girls exchanged looks, but the guys were already walking out the door.

"Hey, wait! What was Clef talking about?" Hikaru asked as she caught up with Lantis. She received silence in answer.

"Does it involve us?" Fuu asked Ferio. Same answer.

"Please tell us…" Umi made puppy dog eyes at Ascot, but he remained silent. She pouted. "He resisted the puppy dog eyes! This must be big."

**__**

Chapter 6

After walking for about an hour, Hikaru spoke up. "Not to jinx us, but where are the monsters?"

Suddenly, they heard a sort of gobble roar & everyone sweat dropped. Umi spoke up. "Hikaru, next time you think that, don't say that out loud."

"Oops…" Hikaru sweat dropped again. They began to run towards the sound of the roar. Reaching the area, the girls stopped, shocked.

Fuu finally spoke. "Is that…a giant turkey?"

Umi nodded, speechless.

"Maybe it's mad at us for eating its family for Thanksgiving." Hikaru suggested as the turkey gobbled roared again.

"Well, we obviously have to kill it." Umi said.

"But I'll feel bad!" Hikaru whined.

Fuu added. "It is hard to kill a giant turkey."

Umi groaned. "Guys, we're the Magic Knights! We have to kill it!"

They were too busy arguing to notice the turkey look at them & create an energy ball in its mouth. It shot it at them, but at the last moment a shield flew up to protect them.

The girls blinked as they saw Ascot struggled to hold it up. Umi reacted first. "Ascot!" She was about to run over when she felt the girls grab her.

"Umi! Look!" Hikaru pointed & Umi followed. She watched as Lantis & Ferio were holding the turkey off. "We have to help them!"

Umi nodded as Ascot's shield fell, him out of energy for a while. The three girls began to run.

"Fuu, create a Guardian Wind to protect the guys! Umi, you & me attack!" Hikaru shouted.

"Got it!" they nodded.

Fuu threw her hands up & shouted "Guardian Wind!" A whirlwind surrounded the guys, including Ascot.

Hikaru went left & Umi went right. "Fire Arrow!" "Water Dragon!" The two attacks flew at the monster. It hit dead on.

Hikaru saw Fuu begin to lower her arms. "Don't lower them, Fuu!" Hikaru ordered.

Shocked, but nodding, Fuu straightened her arms again. Hikaru saw something in the smoke.

"Umi!" Hikaru screamed, running over to her friend. But she couldn't get there in time. The energy ball flew through the air & hit Umi dead on.

"Umi!" Everyone shouted, shocked.

Hikaru ran to where Umi laid. She was pretty beat up, but still alive. "Thank God!" Hikaru whispered, holding Umi. She stood up, carrying the girl.

"Fuu, can your winds come to Umi!" she shouted.

Fuu nodded. Keeping one arm in the air, she moved the other hand, the wind flying towards Umi. It picked her up & safely brought her back.

Fuu was about to do the same for Hikaru, when she shook her head. "No. I have to defeat it!"

"Are you crazy!" Fuu exclaimed, breaking her normal calm character, but Hikaru didn't hear her.

Standing up, Hikaru slowly walked over to the turkey. "You hurt Umi. You will pay!" she shouted, flames shouting up from her body.

The turkey gobbled laughed & threw another ball at her. But this time Hikaru dodged it. But as she flew through the air, she extended her leg & kicked the turkey straight in the face!

Landing on her feet, she grinned as the turkey stumbled. She stood up &, bringing her sword out, she ran to the turkey & sliced its head off.

The turkey stumbled for a moment, then fell to the ground. Hikaru stood up & called out. "Fuu-chan, you can lower your shields now."

Fuu nodded & lowered her arms. Hikaru turned & walked over to the group. When she reached them, she smiled at Lantis & bent down to Umi. "Fuu-chan, can you heal her?"

Fuu nodded. "Sure." But when she stood up, she stumbled backwards.

"Fuu!" Ferio exclaimed, catching her.

Fuu opened her eyes & smiled. "Guess that took more out of me than I thought."

Hikaru nodded. "Then we'll stay here until Fuu gathers her strength."

The group nodded, glad someone was taking charge. Lantis stared at Hikaru, looking into her eyes. He saw the cheerfulness she usually had, but something was under that…something like fear.

Not saying a word, he walked over to her & gathered her into his arms. Hikaru leaned against him, closing her eyes, glad for the support. Ferio laid Fuu down & stroked her hair. Ascot, who by this time had recovered, brought Umi into his lap & held her.

Without even knowing it, Hikaru fell into a light sleep.

__

Dream mode

Hikaru opened her eyes, expecting the field from her last two dreams. But she wasn't there now.

She seemed to be in a desert. Looking around, she saw nothing for miles & miles. But then she saw something on the horizon.

Shielding her eyes from the sun, she watched as a gryphon landed next to her. A figure jumped off & walked over to her.

Hikaru stared at her. She seemed to be about 18 with long golden hair & deep blue eyes. But her eyes held a type of sadness.

"Hello, I am Hikaru Shidou." Hikaru introduced herself, bowing for some reason.

"It is fine, Miss Shidou. You do not have to bow." the woman motioned for Hikaru to straighten.

Hikaru nodded. "Please, just Hikaru." she smiled at the woman.

"OK, Hikaru. I am Cephiro." she introduced herself.

Hikaru was shocked that this woman had the same name as the country she swore to protect. "Cephiro?" she murmured, eyes wide.

The woman turned & nodded. "Yes, I am Cephiro."

Hikaru's eyes widened once more. "The land?" she asked.

The woman once again nodded. "Yes & as you & your friends felt, I am slowly dying.

Hikaru reached out, but the woman backed up. "No. If you touch me, you shall become one with the land."

Hikaru nodded, retracting her hand. "Why are you in pain?" she asked.

"There is a horrible darkness deep within me. It is rising everyday & it won't be long until the darkness comes."

Hikaru kept silent, but listened as Cephiro went on. "You must be careful, Hikaru. There are many perils awaiting you & your friends on this journey,"

Hikaru nodded, opening her mouth. But Cephiro motioned for her to keep silent. "Yes, the monsters. But the minions of this darkness are also out there." She did some hand movements & three figures appeared.

Hikaru's eyes widened as she stared at these figures. She recognized Nova, but not the other two. Just that they looked just like Umi & Fuu!

Cephiro noticed Hikaru's shock & nodded, taking the figures away. "You already know Nova, but the other two are new. And yes, they are the dark sides of your friends. The blue-haired girl is Stellar & the blond haired girl is Ally."

Hikaru nodded. "Are they powerful?" she asked, feeling stupid for the question.

Cephiro nodded. "You will not be able to defeat them as you are now. You need the legendary jewels of Cephiro."

"Legendary jewels?" Hikaru asked, confused.

Cephiro nodded & created another image; this time with three stones. The first one was red with the word 'Ka' written on it in orange. The second one was blue with the word

'Sui' written on it in silver. The last one was green with the word 'Kaze' written on it in brown.

"These three stones are your own respective stones. With these, you can upgrade to the next level.

Hikaru stared at the picture until Cephiro took it away. "Next level?" she asked.

Cephiro nodded. "Yes." Suddenly, the ground began to shake.

"What's going on, Cephiro!" Hikaru asked, scared.

"It's the darkness. It knows I'm here." She turned to the red head & smiled at her. "Remember Hikaru. You three are our last hope. Please hurry." She faded out as the ground under Hikaru opened. She fell into it, screaming as the eternal darkness came again.

End dream mode

Hikaru woke up, screaming. She shut her eyes & clutched her heart.

"Hikaru? What's wrong?" a worried voice asked behind her.

Hikaru opened her eyes & looked to see herself in Lantis' lap. She looked around & saw Fuu & Umi fine, but with worry in their eyes.

"It's nothing." she murmured. "Just a nightmare." she cried softly.

The guys nodded & Lantis helped Hikaru up. She stumbled a little, but stood up. Attempting a smile, she turned to her friends. "Are you guys fine?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

The girls nodded. "We're just fine." Umi said, staring at Hikaru with her intense eyes.

Hikaru broke eye contact. She smiled. "I'm glad. Ready?" she asked as she began to walk again.

They nodded & followed. The girls said something to the guys & ran to catch up with Hikaru, who was speed walking.

"Hikaru!" Umi exclaimed, trying to catch up.

"Please wait for us, Miss Hikaru!" Fuu shouted, running after her.

Hikaru stopped & the girls caught up. "Hikaru, what is the…" but Umi stopped, seeing Hikaru's tear stained face.

"Hikaru…" Umi murmured, throwing her arms around her. "Don't cry. It's fine."

Fuu hugged her as well. "Yes, Miss Hikaru. Do not worry about what you are worrying about."

Hikaru nodded, head bent. "I'm fine." she said in a small voice. "Really…"

But when Umi opened her mouth to say something, a high pitched giggle broke through the air.

Hikaru's eyes shot open & she shouted "No!" She began to run, tears running down her face.

"Hikaru!" Umi exclaimed, about to go after her, but a hand stopped her. Looking up, she saw Ascot shake his head.

Fuu watched the two when Ferio came up & hugged her. She turned & cried into his chest. "I don't know what's wrong with her." she cried.

Lantis looked at the direction where Hikaru had ran off, pain in his eyes from seeing his little fireball in pain. "I'm going after her." he simply said as he walked past them.

"Sir Lantis…" Fuu started, but Ferio wouldn't let her go. Looking up, she saw Ferio shake his head. "Let him go." he whispered. "They'll be back."

The two couples watched as the swordsman walk off after Hikaru. They wanted to help, but Hikaru wasn't opening up to them, so they didn't know how to.

The first part was funny, then it got serious. Yes, yes, yes, it did. It's a bit longer than my last one, I think…Please RR


	7. Detoured

My schedule for school is actually perfect! This is a miracle! I don't own MKR.

****

Previously

"There is a horrible darkness deep within me. It is rising everyday & it won't be long until the darkness comes."

Cephiro noticed Hikaru's shock & nodded, taking the figures away. "You already know Nova, but the other two are new. And yes, they are the dark sides of your friends. The blue-haired girl is Stellar & the blond haired girl is Ally."

Cephiro nodded. "You will not be able to defeat them as you are now. You need the legendary jewels of Cephiro."

But when Umi opened her mouth to say something, a high pitched giggle broke through the air.

Hikaru's eyes shot open & she shouted "No!" She began to run, tears running down her face.

****

Chapter 7

Lantis' POV

"Hikaru!" he cried out again, cutting through the thick foliage with his sword. "Where could she have gone?" he wondered out loud as he walked on.

He wanted to help her, but he didn't even know what was wrong. He smiled. 'That's Hikaru. Always keeping things inside to not bother other people.' He sighed. "But I wish she would tell us what's happening once in a while."

He stopped as high pitched giggling cut through the air. His eyes widened as Nova appeared in front of him. "Nova?" he whispered, shocked.

Nova giggled again, smiling an evil smile. "Hello, Lantis. Long time no see."

Getting into defensive mode, he held his sword up. "Where's Hikaru?" he asked calmly.

Nova giggled once again. "She's sleeping & when she wakes up, she'll play with me only."

Lantis fought to keep his temper down. "Why are you doing this, Nova?" he asked, stalling for time.

Nova became serious. "Because she would never play with me with you around. Or her stupid friends. If I take Hikaru away, she'll only have me to play with."

Lantis lowered his sword. "Nova, that won't work. Hikaru won't like that."

"Of course she will…" But she was interrupted when Lantis went on. "No, she won't. And you know it. If you take her away, she'll find a way back. She's stubborn like that." he smiled, despite the situation.

Nova glared as the created her lances. "If I get rid of you, she'll play with me! You'll see!" She began to attack the swordsman.

Hikaru's POV

Finally stumbling onto a clearing, Hikaru fell to her knees, sobbing helplessly. Slowing down the tears, she began to hiccup.

"Why is this…hic…happening to…hic…me…?" she questioned, as she stared at her hands.

"It's all my fault somehow." she said. "It wasn't strong enough to protect Cephiro. I can't even protect myself against a dream, what makes me think I can find these legendary stones?" she shut her eyes & curled up.

"I'm tired & I want to sleep." She cried herself to herself softly as a cocoon of sorrow began to envelope her.

The cocoon was to her waist when she saw a bright light. "Hikaru, you must be strong…" a soothing voice said.

Hikaru slowly opened her eyes. Standing in front of her was an angel; long golden blond hair & green eyes. She wore a long, flowing dress with angel wings out the back.

"Who are you?" she asked softly.

The angel smiled. "A friend. You must fight this. You're friends are counting on you." The angel created an image & Hikaru gasped.

Lantis was fighting Nova & seemed to be losing. "Why won't he hurt her?" she asked, then realization dawned on her. "Of course. He doesn't want to hurt me!" She looked up at the angel, tears in her eyes. "Why is he doing this?"

"He's worried about you. So are your friends. You must stay strong to help them. Without you, all is lost. Please Hikaru." the angel begged, sending a bright light at Hikaru.

Hikaru's eyes glazed over & the cocoon broke open. She slowly floated upwards, hair growing to her knees, the crimson dress coming back & she sprouted angel wings of her own.

Slowly opening her eyes, she looked at the image in front of her. "I must help him." she said, but in a different, soothing voice.

Closing her eyes, she leaped into the air & flew away, leaving the other angel behind.

Lantis' POV

He dodged another jabbed by Nova. He knew he didn't have long until dodging become futile, but if he hurt Nova, he would hurt Hikaru. And he would never hurt Hikaru for anything in the world.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" Nova asked, creating an energy ball. "Scared to hurt Hikaru by hurting me? Well, you won't have to worry about hurting anyone after I'm done with you." She raised the energy ball above her head & was about to throw it when a bright light hit it.

Crying out in pain, Nova was shot down. Lantis stared up at the sky as a girl with red hair floated down. She looked familiar. He watched as she floated downwards, hair flying in the wind.

"Hikaru…?" he whispered as the girl in question looked up. Lantis felt his heart lurch seeing the pain & suffering in her eyes. This wasn't his Hikaru, this seemed to be an older version of the girl.

Nova, finally recovered, flew up, lances in hand. "Whoever you are, I'll destroy you!" She threw the lances at the girl.

The girl lifted her hands up & stopped the lances in midair. Turning them around, they shot back at Nova.

"Aaaa!" she exclaimed in pain as her own weapons slashed at her. She gasped for breath, floating downward.

The girl floated over to her, eyes holding so many emotions; sadness, pain, suffering, anger. She looked atNova & held out her hand.

Nova stared at it as if it were poisonous. "Who are you?"

The girl smiled, eyes lighting up. "I am a friend here to help you. Please take my hand."

Nova reached up when she cried out in pain again. The girl turned & saw a dark figure laughing. "Nova, you will return!"

Nova, weak, nodded. "I am sorry, my master." She disappearing, leaving the girl & Lantis alone.

Lantis walked over to the girl. "Hikaru…" he whispered again, louder this time.

The girl turned around & smiled a sad smile. "I inhabit her body only. I am not Hikaru, but the legendary stone Ka."

Lantis nodded. "What does Hikaru have to do with this?"

Ka walked over to him & placed something in his hand. Opening his hand, he looked down to see a single rose petal. Looking up, he looked confused.

Ka turned away from him. "This single rose petal represents Hikaru. Alone, she is vulnerable & weak, but if you gather others…" She created a rose whirlwind, surrounding.both of them.

Lantis stared as the rose whirlwind whipped Ka's hair out of place. Finally dying down, she let the petals fall. "…they will create a powerful force." she finished.

Lantis nodded, watching petals fall. "I see."

Ka becomes serious. "Please protect her, Lantis. She is vulnerable right now. The dreams are taking its toll on her. She needs someone."

Lantis bowed. "I will protect her with my life."

Ka smiled weakly again. "That is all I ask." She shut her eyes & a bright light surrounded her.

Lantis shielded his eyes. When the light dimmed down, he watched as the Hikaru he had come to love come back.

Falling into his arms, unconscious, Lantis held her to him. He kissed the top of her head, whispering in her ear. "Don't worry, Hikaru. I'm here."

"Lantis…" a soft voice murmured out. "I'm sorry." she cried.

Lantis held her tight to him. "No, Hikaru. I'm sorry. I should have known something was wrong."

Hikaru shook her head, crying harder. "I just didn't want to burden you with my silly nightmares. I thought they would go away. But they won't go & I'm scared you or the others might be hurt!" she admitted, sobbing into his chest.

Lantis pulled away, holding Hikaru at arms length. He stared at her, heart breaking at her tear filled eyes, her hair disarrayed all other the place & her face stained with tears. "Hikaru Shidou, Magic Knight of Fire." he started with a stern voice. "Don't you ever think that keeping things bottled up inside will help anyone." His voice softened a bit. "It helps to share things."

Hikaru nodded, tears slowly stopping. Wiping them, she flashed a weak variation of her trademark smile. "Thank you, Lantis."

He smiled down at her & brought her back into his arms. "Don't scare me like that again, ok?"

Hikaru nodded. She felt a hand lift her chin up & she looked into the eyes of the man she had come to love. Closing them softly, she felt his lips meet hers.

Pulling apart, Lantis looked down into Hikaru's sparkling eyes. "Ready?"

She nodded & grabbed his hand. "Ready." She laughed as they walked off together.

Oh that was so sickening sweet! I cried! Not really…Please RR


	8. Explaining

I am totally ready to write right now…jeez, say that 5 times fast write right. Anyways, I don't own MKR.

****

Previously

Lantis walked over to the girl. "Hikaru…" he whispered again, louder this time.

The girl turned around & smiled a sad smile. "I inhabit her body only. I am not Hikaru, but the legendary stone Ka."

The girl smiled, eyes lighting up. "I am a friend here to help you. Please take my hand."

Nova reached up when she cried out in pain again. The girl turned & saw a dark figure

laughing. "Nova, you will return!"

Nova, weak, nodded. "I am sorry, my master." She disappearing, leaving the girl & Lantis alone.

Ka becomes serious. "Please protect her, Lantis. She is vulnerable right now. The dreams are taking its toll on her. She needs someone."

Lantis bowed. "I will protect her with my life."

Ka smiled weakly again. "That is all I ask." She shut her eyes & a bright light surrounded her.

****

Chapter 8

Umi was pacing back & forth, mumbling about going to help. Fuu was trying to calm her down, but Umi wouldn't listen.

Finally giving up, Fuu sat down next to Ferio, who drew her into a hug. She leaned her head on his shoulder & watched the blue-haired girl.

"Why are we just sitting here?" Umi asked, turning to the others. "We should be in there helping! Who's with me?" she asks, looking at them all.

"That won't be necessary, Umi-chan." a familiar voice says.

Startled, they turn to see Hikaru & Lantis walking back, Hikaru smiling. "Hikaru!" Umi shouted, rushing at her red headed friend. Fuu wasn't far behind her.

Hikaru braced herself, but was still tackled by her two friends. They rolled around a while until they slowed to a stop.

Hikaru was laughing. "Jeez guys, maybe I should leave more often." she joked.

"Don't you dare to that to us again!" Fuu shouted, out of character again. Umi agreed as they stared at the red head.

"I'm sorry. I won't." Getting up, the three girls walk back to the group. "You guys might want to sit down." she started.

The girls nodded & sat down, ready to listen. Hikaru felt Lantis' hand squeeze hers & she shot him a thankful smile. Letting out a sigh, she began.

"You guys are probably wondering what's been wrong with me." She paused as the group nodded, still staring at her. "Well, I've been having these dreams. More like nightmares actually."

Pausing again, she took a deep breath. "In the first dream, I dreamed that I was in an open field with angel wings." She laughed as she saw their faces. "I know, I know. Weird, but let me go on." They nod. "Okay, well, in this dream, Nova came back." Everyone had an intact of breath.

Hikaru nodded. "That's exactly how I felt. She wanted to play with me, but when I said no, she began to attack. Then I fell into eternal darkness with no way out." She began to shiver at that thought, but Lantis hugged her to his chest. She nodded & pushed herself off.

"I had that dream that night before we left which is why I was outside. The second dream I had while we were here. In that dream, I was in a desert. On the horizon, a gryphon flew next to me with a beautiful woman on it. She had long golden hair & deep blue eyes that held so much sadness. She said her name was Cephiro…" But she was interrupted when Umi spoke up.

"Wait, as in the _land _Cephiro?" she asked, shocked.

Hikaru nodded. "Yes, exactly." She looked at everyone's shocked faces, then up at Lantis'. He was trying to hide it, but she could tell he was shocked.

Looking back over the group, she went on. "She said what we thought is true. Cephiro is dying." Hikaru paused as Umi & Fuu burst into tears. She watched as Ferio & Ascot brought them into hugs, a sad smile on her face.

Closing her eyes, she continued. "She said there is a horrible darkness deep within her. It is rising everyday & it won't be long until the darkness comes." Taking a deep breath & opening her eyes, she cleared her throat. "Unfortunately, Nova isn't the only one who's back. Dark sides of Umi & Fuu are here too."

This surprised the girls, but they said nothing. "Umi's is Stellar & Fuu's is Ally's. They look like you did when we first came her, but Stellar has longer hair in a high ponytail & Ally has long hair in pigtails. Both their eyes hold so much evil that I have no doubt that they are as powerful as Nova, if not more."

"Is that all…?" Fuu quietly said & felt her heart drop when Hikaru shook her head. But she was smiling this time.

"No it's not, but Cephiro told me about three legendary stones that can help us defeat them."

This time the guys were shocked. "Legendary stones?" Ascot started.

"I thought they were just rumors…" Ferio muttered.

Lantis said nothing, but his eyes held surprise. The girls looked confused. "What are these legendary stones?" Umi asked, looking at Hikaru.

"I don't know much, she had to leave before I learned much. But the first one is red with the word 'Ka' written on it in orange. The second one is blue with the word 'Sui' written on it in silver & the last one is green with the word 'Kaze' written on it in brown. We need to find these stones to defeat our darker halves & whatever darkness is under Cephiro."

The girls nodded, still in shock. "So we have to find these stones, Miss Hikaru?" Fuu repeated, green eyes holding a hidden emotion that Hikaru couldn't place.

Hikaru nodded, eyes fluttering shut. "Yes…" was what she said before she fainted into Lantis' arms.

"Hikaru!" the girls exclaimed as they ran over to their friend as Lantis placed her on the ground. They bent down & caressed her hair. "Hikaru, you're so little. Why did you hold this inside so long?" Umi asked the sleeping girl. Fuu didn't say anything. She just watched the red head sleep, praying for her health.

Dream Mode

Hikaru opened her eyes to see a very bright light. Shielding her eyes, she stood up, smoothing down the dress. She already knew why she was here.

"Nova! Where are you?" Hikaru called out, standing firm as the young girl appeared.

"Hikaru-chan! You've come to play." Nova giggled as she floated down to the girl.

"No, Nova. I'm here to tell you to leave me alone. I'm happy & you can't take that away from me." she said seriously, staring at the girl.

Nova giggled again. "You can't get rid of me. I'm a part of you, now & forever."

"I realize that, but you have no right coming into my dreams & making me think I'm at fault. I have friends who love me for who I am & you are not going to take that away!" Hikaru shouted as a bright light flew from her, flying at Nova.

Nova, shocked at this power, barely dodged the blast. Floating in the air, she stared down at the girl. She knew something had awakened in the girl & Nova didn't want to mess with it.

"We'll play later. Gotta go!" she disappeared as Hikaru glared up at the spot where Nova was.

"We will, Nova. We will." Hikaru said as the light died down. "Now it's time to go home." She closed her eyes & fell into a deep sleep.

End Dream Mode

Hikaru woke up to see darkness. Blinking a couple times, she sat up. Looking around, she noticed that Ferio, Fuu, Ascot & Umi were all sleeping. She realized they must have stopped to make camp.

Standing up, she looked around for Lantis & found him sitting high in a tree, watching her. "Hey." she called out, waving.

Lantis smiled down at her & jumped down in front of her. "Good sleep?" he asked.

Hikaru nodded as they sat down together. "Surprising yes. Nova was in it, but she didn't hurt me this time."

Lantis smiled. "That's good. Well, we better get some sleep." He got up to go, but Hikaru wouldn't let him.

"Come on, it's comfy right here. Plus, they're doing it." Hikaru motioned to the girls sleeping on the guys' laps.

Lantis sighed, but nodded. "I give in." He took off his cape & wrapped it around both of them.

"Night, Lantis." Hikaru said as she settled in to sleep a hopefully dreamless sleep.

"Good night, Hikaru." he said softly, holding her to him, kissing the top of her head. He closed his eyes & fell asleep.

Unknown to them, a giggle once again came through, but this time it was followed by two others.

Okay, so no action, but a lot of explaining crap. Sorry. More action next time.


	9. Jealousy

Blah, blah, blah….school starts Wednesday:' (….Oh well, it's my senior year! Yesss! I don't own MKR.

**__**

Previously

"No, Nova. I'm here to tell you to leave me alone. I'm happy & you can't take that away

from me." she said seriously, staring at the girl.

Nova giggled again. "You can't get rid of me. I'm a part of you, now & forever."

"I realize that, but you have no right coming into my dreams & making me think I'm at fault. I have friends who love me for who I am & you are not going to take that away!" Hikaru shouted as a bright light flew from her, flying at Nova.

Nova, shocked at this power, barely dodged the blast. Floating in the air, she stared down at the girl. She knew something had awakened in the girl & Nova didn't want to mess with it.

"We'll play later. Gotta go!" she disappeared as Hikaru glared up at the spot where Nova was.

"We will, Nova. We will." Hikaru said as the light died down. "Now it's time to go home." She closed her eyes & fell into a deep sleep.

****

Chapter 9

It took Hikaru a few moments to realize where she was & why her bed seemed to hard & smelt really good. Looking up to see a still sleeping Lantis, she withheld her giggle. Slowly maneuvering out of his hug, she stood up, stretching.

"Morning, Miss Hikaru." a voice startled Hikaru.

She turned to see a grinning Fuu. "Morning, Fuu-chan." She sat down next to her, stretching her legs out. "What time did you get up?"

"Just 20 minutes ago. I could never sleep in." She looked over at Ferio's sleeping figure & giggled softly. "Ferio doesn't have that problem."

Hikaru giggled as well, nodding. "No he doesn't." She became serious & turned to Fuu. "You're still not self-conscious about him loving you, are you?"

Fuu shook her head. "Not any more."

Hikaru scooted towards the girl, an evil grin on her face. "Really? Spill…."

Fuu laughed at her face & nodded.

__

Flashback mode

Still worried about Hikaru, Fuu had gotten up & walked away. Staring into the sky, she couldn't help but wonder about Ferio loving her.

"No, Miss Hikaru's right, he told me he loved me & he still does…" she tried to tell herself, but tears formed anyway. "Though I can never figure out why…"

"Because you're one of a kind." a familiar voice said behind her.

Fuu spun around to see Ferio standing behind her. Trying to hide her tears, she attempted a smile. "Whatever do you mean, Ferio?" she asked.

Ferio didn't answer. He stared at her with his intense yellow eyes. "Fuu, why do you doubt my love?" he asked simply.

Fuu looked downward & began to fiddle with her hands. "It's not that. It's just that there are so many beautiful girls in Cephiro & I'm so plain & you, being the prince, deserve someone better &…" But her rambling was cut off when Ferio placed his lips over hers.

Surprised, but happy, Fuu kissed him back, already knowing his answer. She felt tears come to her eyes & she embraced the prince. When they finally broke apart, Ferio smiled down at her. "Don't you ever think there's someone better than you. It is me who doesn't deserve you."

Fuu smiled, tears falling down her cheeks. "Why are you crying?" Ferio asked, worried for his Fuu.

Fuu shook her head. "They're happy tears."

Ferio smiled the smile only for her. "Good. You look beautiful all the time. But you look more beautiful when you're happy…" He kissed her again & they walked back to the others.

End flashback

Hikaru was in tears by the time Fuu finished. "That's so beautiful, Fuu!" she exclaimed, waking the others.

"Jeez, Hikaru. Keep it down…" Umi complained as she rubbed her eyes.

Both Ascot & Lantis took a while to wake up. Ferio on the other hand, was still snoring logs.

The girls exchanged evil glances & they walked over to the sleeping prince. Winking, Umi created a water bubble & let it drop on him, shocking him. Fuu then used her wind to freeze some of the water on his face. Sitting up, he tried to chip the ice off, but nothing worked.

The girls laughed hard as the guys tried not to laugh at Ferio's red face. Hikaru finally felt sorry for him & melted the ice off.

"Not funny, girls." Ferio said, eyes warning.

The girls exchanged glances again & nodded. "Run away!" All three sprinted away as the angry prince ran after them.

Fuu ran slowly on purpose to be caught by him. She stopped suddenly, causing Ferio to tackle her on accident. They rolled for a while until they finally stopped with Fuu on top.

Ferio grinned. "I could get used to this."

Fuu glared at him, blushing. "Mind out of the gutter." she said, kissing him quickly on the lips, then getting off of him.

The guys appeared as Fuu was helping Ferio up. "Where'd Umi & Hikaru go?" Lantis asked.

But before Fuu could answer, they saw an energy blast ahead of them. Dreading that the girls were there, all four people took off running to the blast.

Stopping, they all gasped when they saw a huge eight limbed, four eyed monster roaring in front of them. Fuu saw what seemed to be a red sash & a piece of blue skirt & almost burst into tears.

The guys saw it as well & two hearts broke at that sight. Ferio brought Fuu into a hug to calm her down as Lantis & Ascot walked over to the pieces of fabric.

Picking the sash up, it took all of Lantis willpower to not cry. 'I can't believe she's gone. Just when we got her back, she leaves us again…I should have held on longer.' he thought, clutching the sash to his heart.

Ascot held the skirt to his heart as well, tears forming into his eyes. 'Umi, my blue-haired love, why did you have to leave me? I swear I'll get my revenge.' he thought, eyes flaring up.

The two men stood up & glared at the monster with anger & sorrow. Fuu had recovered as well & had called out her long sword to take revenge. Ferio took out his sword to help.

But before anyone could strike, the monster sent out an energy blast. The four people couldn't dodge it in time until they heard a familiar voice. "Red Bolt!"

An electric bolt hit the blast, knocking it into the mountain above them. Every being in the area was shocked, but they were even more shocked when they heard "Blue Tornado!"

A circling tornado of raging waters attacked the monster, sending it backwards into the trees. Everyone watched as the two girls appeared, weapons in hand.

"Hey, guys. Why you just standing there? The monster isn't going to kill itself!" Hikaru laughed as she ran toward the monster with her two-handed sword, Umi close behind with her rapier.

Finally broken out of the shock that they were alive, Fuu ran after them, with the guys close behind, weapons in hand.

"Take this, you ugly thing!" Hikaru shouted as she slashed one arm off.

"Don't forget about me!" Umi yelled as she stabbed her rapier into one of its eyes.

The monster roared in pain, alternating between its missing arm & its missing eye, that it didn't see Fuu run up to it, sword in hand. She stabbed him directly in the chest, sending him downward. Ferio attacked with his sword, slashing a leg off.

Ascot called forth Atlante, a huge caterpillar that turned into a gigantic butterfly. Atlante attacked with its wing, sending forth a strong wind, sending the monster backwards once more.

Lantis shouted out "Chronos!" & a powerful lighting flew from his sword, straight at the monster, seemingly destroying it.

As everyone breathed heavily, the smoke cleared from the last attack. To everyone's shock, the monster was still alive.

It seemed to be collecting all its energy for one last attack. Fuu shouted out "Guardian Wind!" The wind surrounded everyone, but Hikaru broke through anyways!

"Hikaru!" Lantis shouted, about to follow her, when the monster attacked. It seemed as if time had stopped as the blast hit Hikaru. Once the smoke cleared, all that seemed to be left of Hikaru was a burnt boot.

Lantis collapsed, tears forming in his eyes, not caring who saw. Umi sobbed as well, afraid she lost her best friend. Fuu, wanting to do as Umi did, held up her shield, but tears fell down anyways.

The monster laughed & got ready to attack once more, seeing their despair, when a black force came at him

Shouting in pain, the monster was destroyed. Fuu slowly lowered her shield, shocked about what happened, as was everyone else.

"Hey, guys. Crazy, wasn't it?" a voice called out from a tree top. Everyone looked up to see Hikaru in the arms of a strange man.

He was about 5'11", with long purple hair pulled back into a low ponytail & eyes that spoke of horrors. He wore a simple outfit of black pants & a white t-shirt. He had black shoes on as well & seemed to be laughing.

"Who are you?" Umi shouted out, wary of this man who held Hikaru in his arms.

He leapt down, putting Hikaru down. She grinned, then saw the sash & boot in Lantis' hands. "You saved them!" she exclaimed, running over to him.

Lantis was so shocked about this that she had took her stuff, put them back on & was back over by the strange man again before he came back to reality.

"You didn't answer the question. Who are you?" Umi asked, eyes holding suspicion.

Hikaru giggled. "Don't be so negative guys! This is Jomei. He's a swordsman who saved me."

Jomei smiled at the red head as she giggled. "Anything for a pretty girl like you." he flirted, not noticing Lantis seething.

Hikaru blushed at this announcement, then turned back to the others. "He's really nice & strong. I think he should come with us."

This received a reaction that Hikaru was surprised of; Umi & Fuu held suspicious faces, Ascot & Ferio were staring at Jomei cautiously & Lantis was P.O., even though he tried to hide it.

"Or not…." Hikaru sweat dropped, but Jomei put his arm around her waist, bringing her close, angering Lantis even more & causing Hikaru to blush.

"Hikaru-chan, I see I am not wanted. I will just leave." He got a gleam in his eye. "But before I go…" He bent down & kissed her cheek!

Hikaru went as red as her hair & her back straightened up. Everyone was shocked by this display.

"Jomei…what was that for…?" she asked, holding her cheek.

"Just a goodbye gift." He jumped into the tree & blew a kiss to her. "Until we meet again, sweet fireball." He jumped off, leaving an embarrassed Hikaru, a shocked Fuu, Umi, Ascot & Ferio & an angry Lantis.

Calming herself down, Hikaru turned back to them. "Well, we better go." She began to walk.

The girls exchanged glances & nodded. They followed her, followed by a still angry Lantis & two wary men trying to not get on his bad side.

Whoa…love triangle…Please RR.


	10. Revealing Selves

School started today! I can now officially say I'm a senior! This was the last first day of high school…boo hoo. I don't own MKR.

****

Previously

Jomei smiled at the red head as she giggled. "Anything for a pretty girl like you." he flirted, not noticing Lantis seething.

Hikaru blushed at this announcement, then turned back to the others. "He's really nice & strong. I think he should come with us."

This received a reaction that Hikaru was surprised of; Umi & Fuu held suspicious faces, Ascot & Ferio were staring at Jomei cautiously & Lantis was P.O., even though he tried to hide it.

"Or not…." Hikaru sweat dropped, but Jomei put his arm around her waist, bringing her close, angering Lantis even more & causing Hikaru to blush.

"Hikaru-chan, I see I am not wanted. I will just leave." He got a gleam in his eye. "But before I go…" He bent down & kissed her cheek!

Hikaru went as red as her hair & her back straightened up. Everyone was shocked by this display.

****

Chapter 10

The six people walked in silence for a while until Hikaru finally spoke up, breaking the silence. "Um…what realm are we going to now?"

Thankful that someone did it, Ascot was quick to answer. "We can use this." He pushed a button on his cape & a map appeared.

"Whoa…." Umi said, the map's lights on her face.

Ascot blushed, but recovered quickly. "This is where we are." He pointed to a spot that was blinking red. "It looks like we're going to the wind realm first." He pushed it again & the map disappeared.

Turning to Fuu, Hikaru grinned. "Hey, Fuu-chan, that's your element. Maybe you can talk to the realm guardians." She laughed as everyone sweat dropped.

"Miss Hikaru, I'm not sure it'll work that way…" Fuu said cautiously as Hikaru kept laughing.

Hikaru stopped laughing, but still smiled. "Well, at least I tried." She turned to go when something caught Umi's eyes.

"Hikaru, look out!" She pushed the red head out of the way just as a blast hit her straight in the stomach!

Hikaru rolled, then looked up. "Umi-chan!" she screamed as she jumped up & ran over to her. Both her & Fuu reached her at the same time.

Dropping to her knees, Hikaru began to cry. "Umi, you better be okay…" she said, trying to stop her tears.

Fuu's eyes watered as well. "Don't worry, Miss Hikaru. I can heal her." She stood up to use her healing winds. But as she lifted her hands up, another blast hit her in the side, sending her flying toward a tree!

"Fuu!" Ferio shouted as he ran over to her. Hikaru backed away slowly as Ascot bent down to Umi.

"Guys, what happened?" she cried, feeling a pair of arms surround her. She turned & cried into Lantis' chest.

"It'll be fine, Hikaru. It'll be fine." But just as he said that, her body went limp. "Hikaru, Hikaru!" he shouted, holding her out.

Her eyes held unshed tears & she fell to the ground. Lantis watched with wide eyes at the arrow in her back.

"Hikaru…" he said, picking her up & brining her to the other two girls. "What's going on?" he asked the other guys.

But before they could answer, an evil giggle was heard. "Who's there?" Ascot shouted.

A flash & 3 figures were seen through the smoke. "Who are you!" Ferio cried out.

A giggle. "Don't you recognized your own girlfriend?"

Ferio narrowed his eyes. "You're not Fuu!" he shouted.

"Well, that's a loaded question." the giggling voice was heard again as the smoke cleared. And, indeed, floating in front of them were 3 evil twins of the Magic Knights.

Ascot's & Ferio's eyes widened as Lantis' narrowed. "You have friends now Nova, so leave us alone."

Nova chuckled. "These two aren't my friends. Hikaru's my only friend & I want to play…" Her eyes flared up & her hair stood on end. "NOW!"

Lantis called out his sword. "Over my dead body." he said with a cold voice.

"That can be arranged!" Nova began to attack with her lances.

Meanwhile, the guys had recovered & had the same reaction as Lantis'. Unfortunately, Stellar & Ally weren't interested in small talk.

Stellar created a long, thin, red blade and a jeweled hilt sword. "It's time for you to die!" she shouted as she created a fireball with her sword.

Ascot barely dodged it & countered with his astral beam, but Stellar knocked it away with her sword. Grinning evilly, she flew down to him, sword raised.

Ally created her own blue spear with a long curving dragon intricately carved into it. It was a little taller than her.

"Take this!" she threw it hard at Ferio, who knocked it aside with his sword.

"Ha! Take that…." he rambled off as Ally willed the spear back to her. 'This is going to be harder than it looks.' he thought as he began to fight.

The next thing Hikaru heard was a clash of swords & swearing. Groaning, she pushed herself up. "Where am I…?" she wondered out loud, squinting her eyes.

She took in her surroundings; Fuu & Umi laid by her, unconscious.

"Guys…" she cried as she tried to get up, but something stopped her. Holding in her cry of pain, she saw an arrow next to her with what seemed to be blood on it.

"What the…" she murmured as she reached back & felt Lantis' loosely wrapped cape around her side. When she felt it, she noticed it was wet.

When she brought her hand back, she noticed that her hand was red. "Was I bleeding?" she wondered as she began to push herself again.

Fuu & Umi stirred as well. Slowly opening their eyes, they moaned as well. "I feel like I just got hit by a ton of bricks…" Umi complained, trying to push herself up.

"As do I, Miss Umi. As do I." Fuu agreed, trying to sit up. Hikaru watched them & when they had sat up, she attempted a smile. "You guys OK?"

They nodded slowly. "Been better, but I'm alive." Umi smiled.

"I'm just fine, Miss Hikaru." Fuu then gasped. "Look!" she pointed.

The girls turned to see the guys fighting what seemed to be their doubles!

"Who are they?" Umi asked, shocked.

"Well, judging by the fact they look just like you, I'm going on a limb here & suggest that that's Ally & Stellar." Hikaru pointed out, purposefully avoiding Umi & Fuu's glares.

"Well, whoever they are, we have to help the guys." Umi tried to stand up, but her knees gave way & she fell hard, holding in a cry of pain.

"Umi-chan, we can't help in this condition." Hikaru sighed. "As much as I want to, we'd be a nuisance."

Umi looked at Hikaru, then Fuu, who nodded. Finally sighing, she gave in. "Fine…" But just as she said that, the doubles struck the guys, sending them flying back, unconscious.

Hikaru's eyes widened as she watched Lantis bleeding from a cut on his forehead. 'No Lantis. I won't let you die!' she thought, shutting her eyes, tears coming out.

Umi covered her mouth with her hand as she watched Ascot's labored breathing. 'No, Ascot. You can't leave me…' she cried silently, shutting her eyes as well.

Fuu began breathing hard as she watched Ferio laying there, not getting up, eyes closed. 'Ferio, wake up! I need you!' she screamed in her head.

Suddenly, three lights flew at them & hit the girls straight on. They began to glow as their hair grew longer, their clothes changed to a deep crimson dress, an aqua dress & a jade dress. Lastly, two angel wings appeared on their backs.

When they finished, they opened their eyes. But they weren't as carefree as before; they held a wiseness beyond their years.

The doubles had stopped what they were doing, the light blinding them. "What is that light!" Nova screeched, shielding her eyes.

"I don't know, but I wish it would stop!" Stellar shrieked.

"Stop screaming & figure out what's wrong!" Ally squealed.

The light finally died down & in its place were three angels, eyes holding anger & fire in them. The doubles stared at them in awe until Nova recovered, smirking.

"So you showed your face again." she said to 'Hikaru.'

'Hikaru' fixed her eyes on her & Nova winced. The eyes held no sign of the carefree, innocent girl. They held a horrible anger that Nova knew she had caused.

"We will not let you hurt these men." she said, calmly, eye fixed on Nova.

Stellar laughed. "And you're going to stop us?"

'Umi' fixed her glare onto Stellar, but she didn't flinch, just glared right back. "If we must, we will."

Ally snickered. "We'd like to see you try."

'Fuu' also fixed her stare at Ally, who met her eyes with a stare of her own. "We do not wish to hurt you, but we will if we have to."

They all laughed. "Let's see you try!" They created their weapons & struck at the girls. Their weapons just stuck at a barrier surrounding them.

'Hikaru' put her hands together & revealed a sword of fire. "You will know what pain is now." she said as she struck at Nova, who didn't dodge it in time. It hit straight on.

"Aaaa!" she screamed as the sword sliced her on the arm, knocking her backwards.

Stellar & Ally turned to see 'Umi' & 'Fuu' create swords of water & wind. Before they could react, they attacked, slashing at legs & chests.

As the doubles sat on the ground, shocked at the speed, 'Hikaru' walked over, eyes still on fire, sword flaring up. "Do you give up?"

"Who are you?" Nova asked, in awe of this girl.

"I am Ka, the stone of fire." 'Hikaru' bowed.

"I am Sui, the stone of water." 'Umi' bowed.

"And I am Kaze, the stone of wind." 'Fuu' bowed.

The doubles stared at them, in shock. "Ka, Sui & Kaze?" Stellar asked. "Then why do you look like the Magic Knights?"

Sui laughed. "It is because we are inhabiting their bodies. We gave them power to teach you a lesson."

"But we must leave before they are hurt any further." Kaze went on.

They lifted their sword one more time &, smiling, brought it down on the doubles. This time, the doubles dodged it.

In the air, they shouted angrily. "We'll be back!" They disappeared into a black hole.

Ka stared up at them, her sword disappearing. "Yes, & hopefully they will be ready." She turned to Sui & Kaze as their swords disappeared. "Ready?"

They gave their okay & closed their eyes. The light came out again; red, blue & green lights. The lights flew in three different directions.

The girls, out of energy, cuts & bruises appearing. But with their last energy, they reached out & grabbed their beloved's hand & squeezed.

The guys' eyes slowly opened to see three pairs of tired, hurt eyes. Shocked, they jumped up & brought them into a hug.

"Hikaru…" Lantis whispered as he stroked her hair, trying to take her mind away from the pain of her cuts.

Hikaru pushed away from him, but Lantis wouldn't let go. "I'm bleeding on your armor…" Hikaru said, trying to do her best to keep away.

"I don't care. I just want to hold you." he said, hugging her to him. Hikaru gave in & leaned into him.

Ferio was caresses Fuu's hair, kissing the top of her head, murmuring her name. He could feel her move beneath him. "Fuu, stay still."

"But I'm ruining your clothes." she said, trying to move away, but Ferio wouldn't let her.

"Don't care. I'm just glad you're okay." Ferio kissed the top of head again.

Ascot was holding onto Umi so tightly, she had to tell him that he was hurting her. He instantly let go, not wanting to hurt her more.

"It's okay…" she said, leaning into him. Ascot stared down at her cuts & bruises & felt such an anger towards Stellar.

Umi must have noticed because she softly said. "Don't be mad at her. She's misunderstood."

Ascot, surprised, looked down at her. "What do you mean? She did this to you." he said, trying to keep his voice down.

"She didn't mean to…" was what Umi said before she fell asleep. Ascot watched her sleep, tears forming in his eyes. The three couples sat there for a few hours until Hikaru pushed herself up & smiled.

"I'm ready." she said, trying to stand. She stumbled a little, but quickly gained her balance.

Umi & Fuu nodded & stood up as well. "Lets go." Fuu said, wincing at a little pain in her ankle.

Lantis seemed to be in deep thought, then said out loud. "I don't care what Master Guru Clef said, I'm calling on the horse. Clefto!"

The familiar black horse appeared as Lantis lifted Hikaru onto it. Getting on it behind her, he turned to the other four & nodded.

Finally giving in, Ascot called on two flying monsters. Once everyone was situated, they flew off.

"Why didn't we do this in the first place?" Umi asked, leaning onto Ascot.

"And what did you mean, 'what Clef said'?" Hikaru asked, but received silence in an answer. Giving in, she just enjoyed the air in her hair & shut her eyes, falling asleep.

Dramatic…I couldn't find a good stopping point that I actually wanted to stop at. Since it's 10 & I gotta go to school tomorrow, I'll just stop here. Please RR


	11. Hurricanes

Sorry I haven't updated in a couple days. Like I said, I had school. Plus rehearsals for Footloose started today, so that will give me less time. But I'll try to update once a week. Oh, the next couple chapters are mainly staring Fuu, so enjoy! I don't own MKR.

****

Chapter 11

Half a day past when our heroes finally landed. Fuu slid off the monster & looked around.

There was a green barrier & no sign of life could be seen. The wind was blowing through her hair, but it was gentle as if soothing her soul & tired body. For some reason, her legs & arms were sore.

Fuu looked up at the sky. Instead of its normal blue, it was gray & menacing. There was no rain, but you could tell it was going to come. Her body was so tired that she could move or walk, so she just stood there until it started to rain.

The rain droplets slid down her face, slowly & carefully. She scrunched her face up. "That's weird." she said out loud.

"What?" asked Umi as she reached the girl, Hikaru on the other side.

She turned to the girls. "The droplets are warm."

The girls concentrated on the rain & nodded. "You're right, Fuu-chan." Hikaru replied

They did not move, their bodies being washed by the water falling from the sky.

Fuu remembered as a child she had always imagined that the rain was the angels tears falling from the sky. At the moment, she was feeling the same thing she felt every time she saw the rain, a warm feeling in her heart, as if the angels knew her problems & were crying for her, to help to ease her tearful heart. It felt so nice.

She stayed like that for a long time until the rain stopped. She blinked & said. "The rain finished fast, but it made me feel much better. I feel renewed." She smiled & turned to the others. "My strength & hope returned & I'm ready for the challenge!" she laughed, out of character.

The others laughed as well & they took a step forward & everything went blank.

Fuu felt herself floating in the middle of nothing, where time was insignificant. She felt free & light. She could feel that she was naked, but she didn't care. It was so good & comforting there that she didn't want to wake up. A slight breeze passed by & enveloped her body. It was warm, and relaxed her body even more. It played with her blonde hair for a few moments, then it stopped. She felt her feet touch something soft and all of a sudden, she felt her clothes onagain. She opened his eyes and found herself in the middle of a desert. There was no sight of any oasis and she was lost, with no sign of civilization.

"Great!" she cried out. "Where are we?" she turned to ask her friends, but no one was there.

"Guys…" she called out, a little worried. "Where are you?" She began to look around, but saw nothing. Sighing, she started to walk, but the scenery ahead of her stayed the same. She walked for half an hour, but it didn't change. She began to wonder about how big it actually was & guessed that she would never be able to know the answer.

All of a sudden, she heard a sound. It was light & seemed like someone was whistling. Turning around, she caught sight of something approaching her. It was small in the beginning, so she was not able to figure what it actually was. Then, the noise became louder & louder, & it didn't sound like someone whistling anymore. It sounded like deathwascalling her, because the moving object approaching her was a huge hurricane!

She began to run, realizing that there was no way how to stop a hurricane. If Umi were here & it was a typhoon, it would be easier, because she could just freeze it. But even if it were, there was no water in the dessert. The sand, spinning around at the speed, could easily reflect anything, even steel.

She continued to run as the hurricane was getting nearer & nearer, & her legs were almost giving up. She could not handle it anymore & she had to plan something, or else she would die. She stopped & turned to face it.

Praying, she shut her eyes & shouted out. "Guardian Wind!" she yelled. It worked for a moment, but the shield soon broke off, even when Fuu was using all her strength. The hurricane swallowed her, & she felt the sand cut through her body, making more wounds all over her body & face. Then, the hurricane "spat" her out & she fell on the sand, bleeding.

She tried to stand up, but she was too weak to do that. No sooner had she got to her feet, the hurricane decided to attack again. Fuu knew if she did not do something, it would be her end.

She searched for anything that would give her some idea, but saw nothing. Sighing, she shut her eyes & prepared for her death.

But suddenly, a huge amount of water flew in the direction of the hurricane. The water, mixing with the sand, soon became a type of clay. More water was added until it became solid, then it stopped.

Fuu opened her eyes to see the hurricane, now consisting of clay, continuing advancing quickly towards her, until it became paralyzed. Because it was spinning so fast, the wind dried the clay, & it became hard until it stopped moving

"How did that happen?" she wondered out loud.

"Fuu!" a voice shouted.

Fuu turned to see her friends running towards her, Umi looking tired.

"Guys…" she started, trying to walk over, but she was still weak. She stumbled into Ferio's arms.

"Fuu…" he murmured as he laid her down, head on his lap. He felt her pain, looking at all the bruises & cuts all over her body.

"We'll have to stay for a few hours for her to heal." Ferio started, but Fuu shook her head, pushing herself up.

"No, I'll be fine. Lets go." But Ferio pulled her back down.

"No, you're hurt! We're staying." he ordered, but saw Fuu's face. Sighing, he held her to him. "I just want you to get better." he admitted, face in her hair.

"I am. What we need to do is get out of here before another hurricane comes." She pushed herself up & turned to Umi.

"Thank you, Miss Umi." she bowed.

"It's fine, Fuu." the blue-haired girl smiled & hugged Fuu.

Hikaru pretended to pout. "Hey, I wanna hug." she complained

The girls separated & opened their arms to accept Hikaru. The red headed girl joined & they hugged, laughing.

All of a sudden, the desert disappeared & the six heroes found themselves floating in nothing once more. The gentle breeze covered their bodies once more, & Fuu heard a sweet voice saying something. It sounded like music & while she listened to it, trying to find out who this voice belonged to, the breeze slowly healed the wounds.

She felt her magic returning, after using it all in her defense. Slowly the breeze left & she opened her eyes.

"Oh my God! How are we flying?" she shouted, looking around.

"No clue." Hikaru said.

Umi spoke up. "Don't forget. We have to find these legendary stones. Maybe Fuu's will be here."

They all agreed & flew away in the direction of the fluffy clouds surrounding some floating mountains. They flew around the mountains, trying to see if it was related to their tasks & wanting to be prepared for it. After investigating their surroundings, Fuu suddenly stopped.

The others stopped a little in front of her & looked back. "What's wrong, Fuu?" Ascot asked.

Fuu pointed in front of her. They all flew over & looked to see a floating mountain with a huge door. There was also a sign on top of it, with a seemingly unknown meaning, but when Fuu looked at it a little harder, she realized it spelled 'Kaze.'

"Guys! The sign says Kaze. My stone's probably here!" she exclaimed.

"Great. Lets go." Hikaru said, approaching. The doors opened themselves slowly, inviting the strangers in.

Ferio knew that, if they wanted to finish this soon, they would need to enter & face the new danger. He wasn't sure what was waiting & it annoyed him. He was a person who usually needed to know, but this journey was turning out to be related to a person's luck & fate. He looked down at the girl standing next to him & smiled. She was so determined, but he could barely hearing her breathing deeply, inhaling & exhaling one at a time.

She looked up. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Ferio shook his head. "Nothing." He turned to the door. "Lets go." But before he went in, he grabbed Fuu 's hand. Lantis & Ascot grabbed Hikaru's & Umi's hands as well. Taking a deep breath, they entered.

Ha, cliff hanger! Please RR


	12. Mirrors

I have 10 minutes to do this, so I'll update now. Luckily, I wrote this when I had a little more time. I don't own MKR.

****

Chapter 12

They all took in their surroundings. They had just walked into a huge cave. There were torches of fire illuminating the place, & the walls were made of mirrors, each different from each other. Some of them gave the impression that you are thinner; others gave the impression that you are taller, & others gave the impression that you are fatter. They showed you all the ways you could be or dreamed of being, but none of them showed your true self.

"What a strange place…" Fuu said out, looking at one mirror that made her 6 foot.

"Seriously…" Umi muttered, looking at her thinner self.

Hikaru rolled her eyes, but caught herself in the fat mirror. Wincing, she shut her eyes. "Guys, lets go before I actually become fat."

The girls took one last look & nodded. They began to walk as Ascot spoke up. "It's obviously a labyrinth. The target is to find the exit."

Fuu thought to herself. 'Well, this will be much easier than that hurricane…' She laughed quietly to herself.

"The realm guardian must be trying to find out if we're smart enough to get out of here." Ferio pondered.

Lantis nodded. "A fighter must have courage, strength & intelligence." he said out loud as they all started to think.

They tried to find an air draft, but there were none. The doors had closed once more, leaving no gaps to let air enter the gave.

Hikaru created her sword & destroyed a mirror. She smiled, but the mirror just rebuilt itself!

Hikaru's eyes opened. "Ok…Lets try this." She shouted out. "Fire Arrow!" The arrows hit the mirror, but the mirror reflected it back at them!

"Dive!" she shouted as she ducked. The others followed until the arrows finally stopped bouncing.

Jumping up, Hikaru began her Red Bolt attack, but Lantis stopped her. "That won't work. It would just give you a headache & might kill us."

"Then what are we going to do!" she shouted, out of her carefree character. She was tired & hungry. "It's like a jail!" she shouted, but wouldn't say what was really bothering her.

What bothered her the most were her reflections. They were all staring at her, as if they were pitying her. She tried not to look at them, but it was impossible. They were everywhere.

"I'm going to go mad if I don't find the exit soon. Come on, Hikaru, think!' she told herself.

But Umi interrupted her thought. "Obviously, we can't get out of here using magic. If I use my water powers, we will drown. If we use our other attacks, the mirrors will reflect it back at us, just like Hikaru's."

Fuu nodded. "This place is full of mirrors, it must mean something…But what? A mirror…What does a mirror do?" she thought out loud.

"It reflects the truth or the reality." Hikaru impatiently said. "But none of these mirrors reflect the reality! They all distort it!" she cried out.

Fuu snapped her fingers. "I don't see any mirror here that reflects the reality as it is. So…" she started.

Umi's eyes widened. "The exit must be the mirror that reflects the reality!" she shouted.

Hikaru & the guys were confused, but Umi & Fuu quickly walked through the corridors, paying attention to the reflection, the others behind him.

Suddenly, they noticed a single mirror in the corner. It showed two 16-year old girls with long green hair & short blue hair. It was them the way they were.

Umi stretched out her index finger in the direction of the mirror. Her finger passed through. "It's a portal!" she exclaimed.

Stepping through, they found themselves in a huge room, with a fine green carpet decorating the floor, beautiful paintings hanging on the walls & candlesticks illuminating the room, giving it a comfortable & warm atmosphere.

On the other side of the room, there was a throne decorated with precious gems. But, there was no one sitting on it. It was empty. Out of nowhere, a shadow appeared after them. Jumping slightly because of the shock, they watched the face carefully.

She was a beautiful young girl, with dark red hair and deep brown eyes. She was smiling as the guys began to 'swoon.'

Frowning, Umi stepped forward. "Magic Knight of Water, Umi." she introduced herself, glaring. "And you are?"

The girl smiled once more as the guys' eyes turned to hearts, even Lantis'. "My name is Kameko."

"Hello, Miss Kameko." Fuu stepped up. "I am the Magic Knight of Wind, Fuu. Are you the realm guardian?"

Kameko nodded, smiling once again. "Yes I am. How may I help you?"

"We need the jewel to seal our Pillar Powers." Hikaru explained. "I am the Magic Knight of Fire, Hikaru."

Kameko's eyes flared up. "Pillar Powers, huh?" she asked, sweetly. Turning, she motioned. "Please come sit."

The guys followed like puppies, but the girls were cautious. Umi & Hikaru finally stepped forward, but as they did, a barrier surrounded them!

"Hey!" Umi shouted, pounding on the barrier, but it wouldn't give. "What is this?" she asked Kameko, glaring.

Kameko began to laugh, seemingly evilly. "You really are as dumb as they say!" She created a scimitar & laughed. "Now I'll destroy you!"

But she was stopped by a whirlwind restraining her. Turning, she saw Fuu holding her back, fire in her eyes. "You aren't going to hurt them." she said coldly.

Kameko broke free & laughed. "Oh, really? And you're going to stop me?"

Fuu nodded, created her sword. "Yes, I am." She glared right back at the girl.

"Well, lets get it on!" She shouted, getting ready to attack.

Another cliffhanger. The mirror thing I actually got from one of my smart friends. Please RR


	13. Wind Guardian

Jeez, these rehearsals are getting tiring! I can't wait until opening night…in a month…I don't own MKR.

****

Chapter 13

Fuu dodged the stab from Kameko. She ran, did a flip & attacked with Jade Whirlwind. But Kameko shot it back. She barely dodged it once again, but it hit the barrier, sending the girls flying back.

"Guys!" Fuu shouted, but she noticed Kameko running at her again. She easily dodges again & smirks as she watches Kameko stumble.

"I'll wipe that smirk off your face…" she said coldly as she attacked once more. This time, Fuu leaped into the air, did a forward flip & attempted to kick Kameko in the face.

Her aim was off & she missed. She lands gracefully on her feet, but Kameko uses this to attack.

Fuu cried out in pain as she feels the stabb in her arm. She stumbled, but gets up, glaring at Kameko, who was now smirking.

"You might want to watch where you're going." she snickered.

Fuu glared as Kameko ran at her once again. "Try this on for size!" She shouted, attacking with her jade whirlwind again.

But Kameko does something surprising. She attacks with her own version of the jade whirlwind. Fuu gasped, but barely dodged it. "No way!"

"Fuu-chan, she's the wind guardian! You can't beat her with your wind power!" Hikaru shouted, but was zapped.

"Hikaru!" Fuu & Umi exclaimed. Umi bent down to the girl clutching her head. Fuu turned to Kameko & demanded. "What did you do to her?" she asked.

Kameko laughed. "She was annoying, so I zapped her. A couple more of those might just kill her…" She pushed another button & Umi was zapped.

"Umi!" Fuu shouted, anger pouring through her veins. "Stop that!" she shouted.

Kameko laughed once again. "Try & stop me." She was about to push a button when Fuu tackled her.

Hikaru opened her eyes barely to see Fuu & Kameko rolling around on the floor. "Fuu-chan…" she moaned, pushing herself up.

She stumbled & leaned on the barrier, clutching her arm, which hurt. "Have to help Fuu-chan…" she murmured, weakly pounding on the barrier. After a few moments, she gave up & took in her surroundings.

Umi was still clutching her head & the guys were still off in la-la land. Hikaru shut her eyes & began to think. 'Have to do something…' she thought, tears falling down her cheek.

Gasping, she opened them. "Fuu-chan, isn't Kameko just like Kita?" She referred to a very annoying, very snobby girl in their school.

Fuu pinned Kameko down & looked at Hikaru, eyes holding confusion. "What about it?"

"What does Kita hate most of all?" Hikaru asked, feeling weak, collapsed.

Fuu watched her friend go down & understood. "That's it!" She pushed Kameko off & stood up, laughing.

Kameko glared at her. "Why are you laughing? Your friends are in danger."

Fuu stopped, but smirked. "Oh, it's nothing. I'm just laughing about how pathetic you are."

Kameko glowered. "What do you mean, _pathetic?_"

Fuu continued smirking. "Exactly what I said, pa-the-tic. It's pretty easy to see. You lure people in your traps to make you feel better. Plus, all those mirrors back there are just there for you to gaze at."

Kameko held up her weapon, eyes flaring up. "I'll show you pathetic!" She ran at her, but her anger made her sloppy.

Fuu elbowed her in the back as she ran past her, causing her to stumble. Before she could recover, Fuu attacked with her sword, knocking Kameko's weapon out of her hand.

Kameko glared up at her as Fuu pointed her sword at her face. "That won't stop me." She lifted her hands up & bringing wind forward, sent Fuu flying back, hitting the barrier!

Groaning, she turned to the barrier. She saw her two best friends unconscious & her other friends seemingly in a daze. Holding back her tears, she pushed herself up only to be hit again by the force of Kameko's winds.

She faintly heard Kameko laughing. "This is easier than I thought." she laughed as the force was about to smash Fuu's body into the barrier.

Suddenly, an energy blast flew at Kameko. The wind stopped & Fuu fell to the ground, weak. Resisting the urge to close her eyes, she faintly saw an outline of a young girl. Blinking to clear her sight, she was surprised to see it as Ally.

"Ally…" she murmured, staring at her evil double. "Why?" she asked, but Ally didn't answer her. She was glaring at Kameko, who just looked shocked & confused.

"Wait! But if that's Fuu, who are you?" she asked, a little worried.

"Name's Ally. I'm Fuu's darker half." Stepping forward & making Kameko step back, she smirked. "Now, I'm not doing this for my lighter half. I want to be the one to destroy her & no pathetic wind realm guardian is going to stop me." She pushed her hands onto Kameko & sent forward a large blast.

Kameko screamed a cry of pure pain as she flew backwards, hitting her head, falling unconscious. Ally created her sword & stepped forward, but was stopped by Fuu.

"What are you doing?" Ally asked, cold eyes meeting weak ones.

"I won't let you hurt her." Fuu said, weak, but determined.

Ally was actually shocked. "But she tried to kill you! Why are you protecting her?"

Fuu laughed weakly. "You don't get it. People can be misunderstood. You don't have to get rid of them."

Ally stared at Fuu, but sighed. "Fine, do what you want." She floated upwards. "Just don't get killed. I want to be the one to do it." She disappeared.

Fuu smiled weakly. "Don't worry, Ally." She turned to the still unconscious Kameko. "Please give me strength, Windam." Closing her eyes, she called on her Rune Gods power.

Windam appeared & gave her the power of the wind. "It is up to you now, wind mistress." Windam said as he disappeared.

Fuu opened her eyes, hair flowing in the air. "Healing Winds!" she exclaimed, encompassing the whole room.

When the light faded, we see the three unconscious girls slowly wake up & the guys coming out of their daze.

"Fuu…" Ferio said quietly, watching Fuu as she continued to float in the air, winds surrounding her.

Hikaru stood up, with help from Lantis, & watched her friend. "Fuu-chan…"

Fuu opened her eyes & looked toward Kameko, who was laying on the ground, in awe. "Kameko, do you know what you have done?"

Kameko shook her head, afraid for her life. It must have been obvious because Fuu smiled down at her. "Do not worry. I am not here to hurt you. I am here to collect the jewel."

Kameko stood up, smiling a genuine smile. "You definitely deserve it, Fuu." She created a light in her hand & a small green jewel appeared. "This is the jewel of the wind realm."

Fuu floated down & took the jewel. She watched as it disappeared into her armor. She changed into another version of her armor.

She wore green socks & ankle-high white leather boots. Her white sleeveless dress was short at the front but quite longer at the back. A green underskirt that fell just above the knees and a sash of the same color around her waist complemented the dress. Attached to the edge of her golden triangular breastplate was a green velvet cloak. On her left hand, she wore a cut-off green velvet glove with an emerald-green crystal on top.

They all stared at her in awe until Hikaru thought of something. "Wait, the jewel is the stone as well?" she asked.

Umi was shocked. "Then, how can we take the jewels to the tower if they're going in our armor?"

Before anyone could answer, Fuu began to glow again. The jewel landed in Fuu's hand as the stone stayed in her armor.

When Fuu finally spoke, it wasn't her voice. It was a mix of hers, Windam's & Kaze's. "Yes, Magic Knight of Wind, Fuu, has acquired the power of the legendary stone, Kaze. She can call upon the power, but it will take a while for her to get used to it. You must be careful…" But whatever she was about to say didn't come out, because Fuu stopped glowing & fell to the ground.

Luckily, Ferio was there to catch her. As he held her, bruises & cuts appeared. "Fuu…" he murmured as he kissed her lips lightly.

Hikaru, Lantis, Umi & Ascot all watched, the girls tired, but happy. "She'll be fine. But lets get out of here." Hikaru said, trying to walk, but stumbling.

"You're in no condition to walk." Lantis told her as he swept her up in his arms. Ascot swept Umi up & they all walked out.

Lantis called his horse & Ascot called two monsters. After boarding on them, the group flew away from the mountains.

Wow, so Fuu was 'awakened.' Please RR


	14. Love Makes the World Go Round

Good thing I wrote this earlier. All I have to do is hit upload & I'm good. I don't own MKR.

**_Chapter 14_**

The group finally landed in a clearing. Ferio set Fuu down, but didn't move from his spot. Hikaru slid off & created a fire by collecting some wood & using her powers.

"I'll go get some food." Umi volunteered.

"I'll go too." Ascot followed her, leaving Hikaru & Lantis standing.

Sighing, Hikaru turned to Fuu. "Will she be alright?" she wondered out loud.

Lantis came up behind her & hugged her. "Don't worry, she'll be fine." He turned her around & stared at her with his intense eyes. "What about you?"

Hikaru was shocked. "What about me?" she asked.

"You were zapped multiple times." Lantis winced at the memory. "And I let that happen." He let go & turned.

Hikaru walked up to him & put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm fine." She could feel Lantis tighten up & hugged him, her head leaning on his back as his shoulders shook.

"I swore to protect you & I let you get hurt." Lantis murmured, but Hikaru heard.

"Don't blame yourself. Remember what you told me? We're a team. You protect me & I protect you. There are times when we can't, but don't dwell on them." Hikaru hugged him tighter, tears forming. "Please don't blame yourself…" she cried.

Lantis stopped & turned around to see Hikaru trying to wipe her tears. "Don't you start crying." he teased, bringing her into another hug.

Hikaru leaned into him. "I'm fine. Just a little tired." She pulled back & smiled. "Wanna take a walk?"

Lantis laughed. "You just said you were tired."

Hikaru smiled back & grabbed his hand. "I said a little. I can survive a walk. Lets go." She pulled him along.

Ferio's POV

"Fuu…" he murmured, stroking her hair. He had faintly acknowledged that his other companions had left, but he didn't make a move. He was concerned for Fuu.

Shutting his eyes, he tried to make the memory of her crying out in pain go away. "Fuu…" he cried, tears falling down his cheek. "Please be all right. I don't know what I would do without you."

One of his tears hit her cheeks & he heard a murmuring. Looking down with moist wide eyes, he watched as Fuu opened one eye, groaning. "Ferio…?" she faintly called out.

"Fuu!" he exclaimed, bringing her into a hug. "Thank God you're all right."

Fuu smiled & hugged him back weakly. "Of course, silly. You can't get rid of me that easily." she joked.

Ferio laughed weakly. "Still, don't scare me like that."

Fuu nodded. "I promise." They kissed & Fuu leaned on Ferio's chest, just enjoying each others company.

Ascot's POV

He stole a glance at the blue-haired girl walking next to him. Even after everything, he still couldn't believe that she choose him. For the longest time, he thought her & Clef were an item.

Umi broke his thoughts. "Penny for your thoughts."

Ascot smiled. "I'm worth more than a penny." He smiled wider as he heard her laugh. He loved her laugh. It was like bells ringing.

"Fine, just tell me what you're thinking." she pretended to pout, but her eyes teased.

"You." Ascot simply said, smiling as he watched her blush.

"What do you mean, 'me' ?" she asked, nervously.

"I'm thinking about you & how lucky I am to be with you." he admitted sincerely.

Shocked by his confession, Umi smiled up at him. "No. I'm the lucky one. You're different from the boys at home. You actually care about me." She became sad & Ascot wrapped his arms around her.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked softly.

Umi shook her head. "Not really." Then she looked up, smiling once again. "Don't worry, Ascot. I'll be fine. Lets go find something to eat, though." She broke out & walked ahead, leaving Ascot standing.

"Umi, if you need to talk, I'm here. I'll never leave you." he whispered as he followed her.

Lantis' POV

"Hikaru, for someone so tired, you're full of energy." Lantis huffed as he tried to keep up with the petite girl.

Looking back, Hikaru laughed. "Come on, I'm not going that fast." She began to go faster as Lantis tried to keep up.

"Yeah, but you don't have layers of armor on." he protested.

"Then take it off." Lantis winced at how that sounded, but Hikaru must not have realized it because she turned & tilted her head. "What's wrong?"

Recovering, Lantis smiled. "It's nothing. It's just when you said walk, I thought you meant walk, not a run."

"I wasn't running." Hikaru walked back to him, but tripped over a root. "Whoa!" she exclaimed as she waved her arms in the air, trying to regain her balance.

She stumbled, but wasn't able to regain it. She fell into Lantis & almost took him down with her.

Shutting her eyes, she mumbled. "My bad. Sorry."

Lantis smiled at her apology. "It's OK, no one was hurt."

Hikaru pushed off & looked up with her red eyes holding so much joy that Lantis couldn't help but feel it also.

It must have been obvious because Hikaru giggled. "What are you so happy about?"

"Just being with you." he said truthfully, hugging her & smiling as he watched her blush.

"Don't say stuff like that. You'll make me blush."

"What stuff? That you're the light in my life? Without you, my world would end?" he said the truth in a teasing tone & laughed slightly as she turned as red as her hair.

"Stop that." she ordered, but laughed as well. "Fine. I guess if you want to shower me with praise & love, I'll let you."

Lantis laughed louder. "Jeez, someone's conceited."

Hikaru giggled as Lantis bent down to kiss her. When they broke apart, Hikaru smiled as she leaned into him. "Come on, lets go back. Maybe Fuu woke up."

Lantis nodded, reluctant to leave, but knowing it would be best because it was getting dark. "Lets go." They began to walk back to the camp site.

Okay, a little boring. But so much love in that! Please RR


	15. Food Snakes & Little Girls oh My!

The rehersals are getting easier...I don't own MKR.

****

Chapter 15

Hikaru & Lantis returned to find Ferio & Fuu sleeping. Hikaru put a finger to her lips, whispering. "Let them sleep. We'll wait somewhere else."

Lantis nodded & the two of them walked off slowly. Right after they left, Umi & Ascot came back.

Umi giggled softly at the sight & turned to Ascot. "Shh, we have to be quiet.."

Ascot nodded & hugged Umi to him. "That actually looks pretty comfy. Why don't we try it?"

Umi giggled again & they got comfy & fell asleep as well.

When Hikaru & Lantis came back a second time, they sweat dropped at the sight of two couples sleeping.

"Jeez, they keep multiplying." Hikaru joked.

"Should we wake them up?" Lantis asked.

Hikaru shook her head. "Nah. More food for us." She giggled & sat down to eat. Lantis smiled & sat down as well.

The food was almost gone with Umi woke up. "When did you guys get back…?" she murmured, then opened her eyes. "Hey! You ate all the food!" she wailed, waking the others up.

Hikaru sweat dropped as she swallowed a piece of fruit. "Well, you guys looked so peaceful, so we decided to let you sleep."

Umi furrowed her eyebrows. "Still, we collected that food & we get none." She began to pout as Hikaru giggled.

"Chill, Umi-chan. There's more over there." Hikaru pointed to the pile of food that they hadn't touched.

Umi's mouth dropped as Fuu laughed. "You sure got her, Miss Hikaru."

Umi recovered. "Yeah, yeah. Very funny. I'm hungry now." She stood up & tried gracefully to walk over, but tripped over a tree root!

The girls couldn't hold in their laughter anymore. They clutched their stomachs as they laughed & began to roll on the ground on seeing Umi's face.

"Not funny…" she spat out some dirt.

"Actually…I think…it's very…funny!" Hikaru gasped, still laughing. Fuu could only nod, laughing so hard.

Umi stood up & brushed herself off. "I'll show you funny." And she created a bubble of water over the girls.

"Uh oh…" Hikaru said as the water hit them, soaking them to the bone.

Now it was Umi's turn to laugh as the girls shivered. "Now that's funny."

Hikaru glared & was about to do something when she heard a huge crash. "You got to be kidding me!" she exclaimed, standing up, still a little cold.

"Obviously not, Miss Hikaru." Fuu said, summoning her weapon.

Umi sighed. "Fine. Lets go." She summoned her own weapon.

Hikaru shook her head, water droplets flying off. "I'm ready." she announced, creating hers.

The girls took off running toward the roar, the guys close behind. They reached the spot; a small village being terrorized by a giant rattle snake.

Hikaru shut her eyes. "I hate snakes!" she exclaimed, but opened them, ready to fight. "Ferio, Ascot & Lantis, get the people out of here. Umi, Fuu, you're with me!"

Everyone nodded & the girls ran towards the snake as the guys worked on getting everyone out.

Hikaru quickly attacked with her Fire Arrow. She hit the snake, who stumbled, but recovered.

The snake attacked with its own energy balls. The girls barely dodged it. The snake, slithering, came at the girl with its poisonous fangs, which the girls easily dodge.

The snake narrows its eyes & begins rattling its tail. "What's it doing?" Hikaru wondered out loud, but was soon helpless to do anything. It seemed the snake had her under her control.

"Hikaru!" the girls shouted as the red-head began walking towards the snake. Fuu attempted to bring her back with her wind, but it seemed a barrier surrounded Hikaru.

As Hikaru walked towards the snake, eyes dazed & the tail still rattling, the snake slithered laughed. "You look good enough to eat. In fact, I think that's what I'll do!" He shot down to 'gobble' the girl up, when a bolt of lighting hit him in the head.

Hikaru, out of the daze, spun around to see Lantis holding his sword, looking both worried & angry. "What…?" she started, but Fuu's winds grabbed her & brought her back.

As soon as the red-head landed, the girls hugged her. "What's wrong, guys?" Hikaru asked.

When the girls backed up, they had tears in their eyes. This shocked Hikaru. "What happened? Why are you crying?" Hikaru asked, worried.

Fuu wiped her tears & shook her head, smiling. "It's nothing. Just glad you're back."

Hikaru looked even more confused, but before she could say anything, Umi interrupted them. "We still have a snake to take down!"

The girls nodded & turned towards the snake. Lantis was holding it off, but as soon as he saw the girls running, he backed away.

"Take this, you ugly reptile!" Umi shouted, kicking it in the face, sending it flying backwards.

"Are snakes reptiles?" Hikaru asked as she did a round-house kick to the face.

"Yes." Fuu simply said as she took a leap & kicked it in the face.

Landing, the girls didn't give it time to recover. "Red Bolt!" Hikaru shouted as the electric bolt hit the snake directly on the head.

"Blue Tornado!" A circling tornado of raging water swept the snake into the air.

"Jade Tornado!" The green tornado combined with the blue one & sent the snake flying across the mountains.

Breathing hard, the girls called their weapons back. "Everyone OK?" Hikaru asked, turning to the townspeople.

Everyone nodded, until one woman shouted out. "Where's my baby?" she exclaimed, searching frantically.

Hikaru walked over. "What does she look like?"

"She has black hair & black eyes. She answers to Gin & she's only 7..." the woman broke down crying as her husband kept her up.

Hikaru nodded. "OK." She turned to the girls. "You guys in?"

They both nodded & turned to the guys. "Can you stay here & make sure nothing happens?"

They faltered, trying to decide whether to stay or go with them. Finally, realizing they would be much better help here, Ascot spoke up. "Sure. But you guys better come back."

"We will." Umi grinned & kissed him on the cheek. Hikaru & Fuu whistled, causing the poor couple to blush.

Hikaru was laughing when she was swept up into a hug. Turning, she smiled. "Hey, I'll be fine." she said.

"You better." Lantis warned her, but he smiled. He kissed her & let go, reluctantly.

Ferio & Fuu were still in a lip lock when Umi coughed. Breaking apart, Hikaru grinned. "Don't you guys need air?"

They blushed as Fuu joined them. "Very funny, girls." she said, still blushing.

"Ready?" Hikaru asked.

"Ready." the girls nodded.

"Rayearth!" Hikaru shouted.

"Windam!" Fuu yelled.

"Selece!" Umi screamed.

The three Rune Gods appeared, as everyone stared in awe.

"How may we help you, young fire mistress?" Rayearth asked.

"We need to find a little girl." Hikaru told him, getting on.

"Of course." Rayearth nodded as he flew off, followed by Fuu on Windam & Umi on Selece.

See, a little more action. What will happen next? Please RR


	16. Searching

Blah...I don't own MKR

****

Chapter 16

"Now where would I go if I was a 7-year old girl?" Hikaru thought out loud.

"I wouldn't have ran away in the first place. I would have stayed with my parents." Umi spoke up.

"Well, maybe this girl couldn't find her parents, so she ran into the forest." Fuu suggested.

"Maybe. We have to find her soon, though. A little girl could get hurt in a place like this." Hikaru said, urging Rayearth to go faster.

5 minutes past & still no sign of a black haired little girl. Sighing, Hikaru motioned for Rayearth to go lower. The others followed, a little confused.

Jumping off, Hikaru turned to her Rune God. "Thank you Rayearth, but we'll continue on foot."

"Of course, fire mistress." Rayearth bowed as he disappeared.

The girls said goodbye to their Rune Gods as well. Once alone again, the girls turned to Hikaru, questions in their eyes. "Why are we walking, Miss Hikaru?" Fuu asked.

"Because it's easier to find a little girl if we're closer to the ground." Hikaru told them as she began to walk.

The girls shrugged their shoulders & followed. After walking in silence for half an hour, Umi was becoming antsy. "I'm tired & hungry. Why don't we stop for camp?"

Fuu agreed. "It is getting darker. It would be smart to camp."

Hikaru looked up at the sky & gave in. "I guess so. But first thing in the morning, we'll look again."

"Thank God." Umi moaned as she fell to the ground. Fuu smiled & sat down next to her.

Hikaru created a fire again & sat down next to them. They all stared into the fire until Fuu spoke up. "Guys? Maybe we should get some food."

Hikaru sweat dropped. "You are so right, Fuu-chan." She stood up. "I'll go." But Umi stood up as well. "Not without me."

Turning to Fuu, Hikaru asked. "Will you be all right on your own for a while, Fuu-chan?"

She nodded. "Of course. Just hurry back."

The girls nodded. "We will, Fuu." Umi said as she & Hikaru walked off to find food.

Fuu watched them go until they were out of sight. Then she stared into the fire once again. "I hope I eventually gain enough power to control this new power." She sighed out loud, clutching the stone in her armor.

Umi & Hikaru walked in silence until Umi finally spoke up. "Hikaru, do you think we'll get our stones soon?"

Hikaru nodded, not stopping. "I'm sure of it. If Fuu got hers from the wind realm, ours are at our own realms as well most likely."

Umi nodded & they walked in silence again. This time, Hikaru broke it. "Umi-chan?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Um…I'm sorry."

Umi stopped walking, shocked. "About what?"

Hikaru stopped as well, but kept her head down. "For all the trouble I've caused. I was stupid for falling for the snake's rattle. I'm weak…" She couldn't say anything else because she began to cry.

Umi bent down & hugged the shorter girl. "No, Hikaru. You are not. You are probably the most powerful of us all. I mean, you were chosen to become Pillar in the first place & you defeated Nova. When everyone was feeling down, you always made us feel better."

Hikaru still cried, not saying anything, so Umi went on. "So don't ever think you're weak. You are far from weak." She hugged the girl tighter.

Hikaru slowly stopped crying & pushed off of Umi. Standing up, she wiped her tears & weakly smiled. "Thank you, Umi-chan. I feel much better."

Umi stood up as well, smiling. "Good. Now lets go find something to eat." The two of them walked off.

Meanwhile, Lantis was staring into the sky, thinking about a little red-head. Sighing, he looked at the stars & imagined her laughing face. Shutting his face, he leaned back on the roof he was lying on. "She'll be all right. She's a Magic Knight, plus she has Umi & Fuu with her." But it still didn't ease his nerves.

"Still up here?" a voice asked.

Lantis opened his eyes to see Ascot & Ferio standing over him, grinning. Rolling his eyes, he sat up. "Where else would I be?" he asked.

The guys sat down next to him. "True." Ferio stared into the sky. "I hope they'll all right." he said.

"I'm sure. They can take care of themselves." Ascot said, remembering the slap Umi gave him so long ago.

Lantis agreed. "Yeah, they are the most powerful force in Cephiro." He sighed. "Still…they are just teenage girls."

The guys nodded. "Yeah." Ferio murmured as he fell asleep, thinking about Fuu.

Ascot just nodded, falling asleep. Soon, only Lantis was left. He felt his eyes flutter close & could have sworn her heard giggling, but just ignored it.

Hikaru & Umi returned to see Fuu sleeping by the fire. Smiling, the girls put the food down & sat down softly next to the sleeping girl.

"She's looks so peaceful." Hikaru whispered, beginning to eat.

Umi nodded, mouth full. She swallowed & smiled. "Seriously."

They sat in silence, eating, until Umi yawned. "Well, I'm going to sleep now. You coming?" She laid down & looked up at the red head.

"In a minute." Hikaru said, watching as her friend fell asleep. Smiling, she stared into the fire once again, subconsciously clutching the mirror pendant around her neck.

After a few moments, she stood up & put the fire out. Stretching, she laid down next to Fuu & closed her eyes. As soon as she did, a shadow covered them.

What could the shadow mean? Please RR


	17. Fiery

Yeah, I'm so on a roll! I don't own MKR.

****

Chapter 17

Hikaru woke up, expecting to see sunlight. Instead, she saw darkness. Confused, she sat up. "Is it still night?" she asked the girls. But when she turned, there was no one there!

"Girls?" she called out, about to get up, but a cold blast of air made her huddle closely. She began to shiver as she began to walk.

There were cozy little houses with people were most likely sleeping, wishing for one more good day at work. Hikaru walked down the road, realizing she was the only one awake. Her hair flew behind her as the wind passed by.

Some hours later, she stopped near a forest. "I need to eat." she mumbled, realizing she had to stop & rest for a while. After a good hunt for some fruit, she prepared a fire & sat by it, trying to get warm, eating her fruit. The forest was silent & the animals were afraid of this strange creature invading their home.

"Don't be afraid. I will soon leave this place and everything will be back to normal." she smiled, but nothing happened.

Finishing her fruit, she began to walk again. A couple hours later, she stood in front of a thin red barrier. "It's just like the green one. Maybe my stone & jewel are here!" she shouted, getting excited.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes & stepped forward. Suddenly, everything became dizzy and blackness surrounded her entire body.

She felt her body burning, with merciless flames consuming her flesh and soul. "I'm going to die before I complete the task." she worried, but shook her head. "No, I cannot let this happen!" she shouted.

With this objective in mind, she started to fight against this strange heat burning her. She had to win, she had to. The flames became hotter and the heat was unbearable. She could not stand it further. Her skin was screaming in pain and she could do nothing to lessen the pain.

She calmed her heart and prepared herself for the death. A single tear escaped from her right eye and ran down her cheek. Oddly, the tear did not leave her face. It continued running down her cheek, then her chin, then her neck, then her chest...It traced her whole body. Oddly enough, everywhere the tear passed, the flames disappeared and her skin was brand new. Some time later, her body was already healed and fine and then she opened her eyes.

She found herself in the middle of a path, leading to the top of a volcano. The trees nearby were all burned to a crisp and there was no sign of life. There was no city nor civilization. She had no idea of what to do, but said out loud. "Walking on this path would be the best choice. If I got lost, all I have to do is turn back and walk on the path on the opposite direction and soon, I'll be back in the beginning." Having this in mind, she started to walk.

The soil was soft and not difficult to walk on. She had no problem with it. The only problem was the length of the path. It was very long, and there was a part where she would need to climb the volcano, and it would be tough, especially since she was already tired. Her legs were aching and hurting a lot.

Some hours later, after climbing the volcano and reaching its top, she found out that she did not feel the extreme heat of it. Her skin was somehow protected and suddenly, she remembered the flames covering her body and burning her skin. It was at that moment that she found out why she had suffered by that painful experience: to have her skin cold when she were near of strong heat, like of an active volcano. She thanked the gods for that and observed her surroundings. There was no sign of life, when she spotted a something small near the lava. She approached the place where she saw that creature. She opened her eyes in complete shock.

"Who are you? Get away of here or you will get burned." She told the girl standing near her. She was a pretty young girl with dark black hair and beautiful blue eyes. She wore a black dress with blue protections on the shoulders and had some jewels on her clothes. She had a beautiful dark blue & black sapphire on her left glove and she was smiling.

"I belong to this place. You are the one that should not be here. What is your name and what are you doing here?" asked the girl.

"I am Hikaru, the Magic Knight of fire. I am looking for the realm guardian. Can you tell me where she or he is?"

"Yes, I do. At this exact moment, she is standing in front of you. My name's Aiko." she said, smiling.

"What?" she gasped in surprise.

She could not believe it! She expected someone like Kameko or someone huge, not a young child. She shook her head, as a way to clear her thoughts. She was confused and did not know what to think about the whole situation.

"So, you wanted to see me?"

"Y...Yes. I would like to retrieve the jewel of this mountain."

"Well, fine. But, by the way, you will have to defeat me if you want me to listen to your request. I am sorry, but it is all this protocol."

"Protocol?" Hikaru was confused.

"Yeah, I cannot talk to anyone unless you defeat me with a sword." Aiko began. "Are we ready?"

Hikaru nodded, still a little confused. "Sure."

"Good." Aiko smiled & suddenly jumped on her. A sword came out of the sapphire she had on her left glove. Hikaru quickly pulled out her own sword and protected herself from the attack. When the swords touched each other, a strong ball of energy was made, creating a huge crater on the floor. They soon got far from each other, breathing hard.

'Wow, I have never fought with someone so good! It is going to be a tough fight.' Hikaru thought, grinning.

But she did not have time to enjoy it, because a second later, Aiko was attacking again.

She aimed at her chest, but she stepped behind and dodged the attack. She used her sword and within a small movement, she created a hollow in the air, that would cut anything.

Aiko jumped into the air and easily escaped from the mortal attack. This was a new attack, but it wouldn't kill anyone. Hikaru liked this technique because with it, her blade would not be bathed with the enemy's blood. She never liked to see blood, even if it was the enemy's. She breathed deeper and tried again. Aiko was a skillful swordswoman, Hikaru had to admit. But, she would not lose, she promised to herself.

The fight continued like this. Hikaru did not let Aiko attack, attacking all the time. But, unfortunately, Aiko was very quick and easily jumped away from the attacks. Hikaru was losing strength and she knew that. She had to think on something, or she would lose.

Hikaru saw all the rocks in their surroundings. Aiko had used them as a place to land after the attack. She had an idea.

She continued attacking, but this time, she was aiming her attacks at the rocks. Soon, Aiko did not have any more rocks to land at. She had to jump in the air and land on the ground, making her stay in the air for a longer time. Hikaru, continuing with her plan, quickly sent another attack, but this time, she sent it while Aiko was still in the air, so she would not be able to escape from it.

Her plan worked and Aiko received the whole blast of the attack. She had skillfully moved her body so she would not get very hurt, but nevertheless, she injured her right arm, exactly the arm she uses her hand to grab her sword. The fight was over, and the winner was Hikaru.

Hikaru ran over to help the girl. "Are you OK? I didn't mean to hurt your arm." She helped her up.

Aiko smiled. "You won fair & square & yet you still help me. That is a true warrior." She paused as she leaned on Hikaru. "Do you want to know a secret?"

"Sure."

" The task you had to pass by so you could see me was, in reality, that fire that you felt surrounding your body when you passed through the barrier, not this fight."

"What?" Hikaru gasped out, feeling tricked.

"Yeah, that's the truth. It is called pure fire. A special fire surrounds your body and soul, that is why it hurts even more than a normal fire. Only the people with the strongest and purest hearts are able to pass through it. And you passed. The fight we had was only a disguise, you know. Even if I had won the fight, you had already passed through the task and I would listen to you. It was only a game, really." She told her with a huge smile on her face.

Hikaru laughed. "I see. Well, may I have the stone?" Hikaru quickly recovered. "Not trying to be mean, but I need to find my friends & a little girl."

Aiko nodded, pushing off. "Don't worry." She created a light & a small red jewel appeared. "This is the jewel of the fire realm."

Hikaru reached out & took the jewel. She watched as it disappeared into her armor. She changed into another version of her armor, just like what happened to Fuu.

She wore a crimson tunic edged with gold over a rose sleeveless dress. Both dress and tunic were longer at the back, with the front ending at mid-thigh. A wide leather belt cinched her waist and her white leather boots reached almost to her knees. She wore gold armbands, each sporting a smooth red crystal at the center. The velvet crimson cloak had a hood with two carved gold clips holding it in place about her shoulders.

Hikaru slowly glowed brighter & the jewel landed in Hikaru's hand as the stone stayed in her armor.

Hikaru opened her eyes & spoke. But her voice was a mix of hers, Rayearth's & Ka's. "Thank you, Aiko, guardian of the fire realm. You are thanked by all of Cephiro." Hikaru bowed down.

Aiko bowed as well. "It is nothing. You deserve it."

Hikaru opened her mouth, but whatever she was about to say didn't come out, because she stopped glowing & fell to the ground.

Luckily, Aiko used her powers to catch her. As she held her, bruises & cuts appeared. "You'll be fine." she murmured as she placed her down softly. "You must rest here for now, Magic Knight of Fire." Aiko picked Hikaru up & brought her into her home.

So people don't get confused, the next couple of chapters are happening at the same time, just in different places. Thank you & please RR


	18. Watery

Just in case some people didn't read the bottom part of the last chapter, I will repeat it here. So people don't get confused, the next couple of chapters are happening at the same time, just in different places. Thank you & I don't own MKR.

****

Chapter 18

"Why does my head hurt?" Umi moaned as she opened her eyes. "And why is it so cold?" she shivered, until she realized it was snowing!

Looking around, she noticed all the mountains had snow covering them, like a pure white blanket. The lakes were frozen, but the fish that lived in it were still alive and swimming under the thick barrier of ice which separated them from the real world.

"What the…" she murmured as she stood up. She was cold in her usual clothes & every time she breathed, a white fog was formed, telling her how cold it was.

"If I stop, I'll freeze." So she kept walking, looking for some sort of shelter.

But the weather began to get worse & worse. She shivered worse, praying that this nightmare would end soon. She kept walking, looking for something to keep her warm.

She finally reached a village where she exclaimed with happiness. "Thank God!" She ran, hoping to find someone.

When she reached it, she gasped. The villagers looked as hungry & cold as she was. It seemed their crops were dying & they did not have enough food. Putting her selfish concerns aside, she told them that if they went to the palace, they would be received with happiness & joy. They accepted & she left.

She traveled like this for four hours. She fell to her knees, knowing she would die if she didn't find something to eat. She looked up & noticed a blue barrier in front of her.

"Maybe there's food in there." she said, standing up. She passed through the barrier.

She felt her body being swallowed by cold water, massaging her sore legs and arms, cleaning her head from all the problems that were heaving her head. Her mind was clean like crystal. Her skin, once dirty because of the journey and the lack of water due to the frozen lakes, was also clean and refreshed. She felt brand new. Slowly, this comforting sensation left, and she opened her eyes.

She was in a forest. But it wasn't a normal forest, with its green leaves and brown trunks. The trees and the floor were hard and blue, as if made of sapphire. And it was. There still were birds and squirrels living in the forest, but they were different from Cephiro's. They were of another specie, but in the same family. How odd..' she thought.

She started walking. She did not want to lose time wondering about the beautiful country. Her ears were alert for any odd noise or movement. Her eyes were looking for any strange sign. But there seemed to be none. She was feeling more relaxed and paying less attention for the forest. She started whistling.

Suddenly, from nowhere, a small fox-like monster jumped on Umi. She tried to protect her face with her arms, but the monster was quick and had already made some scratches which were already bleeding. She used all her strength and will to push away the monster.

Breathing hard, she tried to see who had attacked her so surprisingly. To her complete awe, it was a beautiful blue fox-like monster, but with with a mane around its head made of fish fin & it hd a fish tail.It was blue & its skin was smooth like satin, without any fur covering his body, only thin scales..

Umi stared in awe, recalling what Ascot had told her about this monster. Its name was vaporeaon & they were mystic monsters, very rare and difficult to find.

The vaporeon quickly regained its full force and was ready to attack its opponent. It did not think twice to jump again at Umi, claiming for her neck. Umi, now ready for the attack, brought out her sword. Umi was much taller & faster than the vaporeon, so she could win easily. At least, that was what Umi thought in the beginning. She soon found out that she was wrong.

Umi, noticing that it would jump and bite her, quickly jumped to a nearby tree. Vaporeon noticed this movement and blew an icy breath at the spot. Umi dove to another tree, and the previous one was locked inside of a huge block of ice. Umi tried to stab the vaporeon but it easily moved away. When Umi was distracted, vaporeon blew once more his fatal breath. Ice started to form around Umi, who struggled to free himself. Soon, she was also locked inside of an ice block.

Using all her will, she broke out of the ice block. Breathing hard, she attacked with her Water Dragon . The water wave attacked the vaporeon in the form of a dragon, but controlled itself enough not to kill it. The water hit the vaporeon, who dodged it quickly.

Landing on the ground he attacked Umi again. Umi was already prepared and dodged easily. She threw a water ball at half power. Vaporeon tried to calm the waves that were threatening to drown it alive, but to no success. Whining in pain, the water suddenly was off.

Umi had stopped the water. Slowly, Umi approached the wounded monster. Its skin, once beautiful & smooth, was now chafed & bleeding. Umi willed some medicine & used it on the vaporeon. After spreading some special oil on its skin & bandaging it, she sat with the vaporeon under a tree.

Vaporeon was observing every movement Umi gave. It noticed how she carefully applied the oil on its skin, how she carefully bandaged it. Finally understanding that it would not kill her and that she had a pure and good heart, he roared. Umi was caught up in surprise and thought it was going to attack her. But, suddenly, her head started to feel dizzy and heavy. She found himself drowning once more in that cold water, healing her from any wound. The scratches she had on her face disappeared

This time when she woke up she found herself under the sea, but she could breath. She tried to touch her face but she felt something smooth around it. It was an air blister, giving her air. She saw a path leading to a gigantic palace and decided to follow it. She thought that she had already passed the task, because she had already defeated vaporeon, so she was calm. She walked for a few hours.' Wow, walking under the water is really hard.' She thought playfully.

When she was almost there, five male mermaids appeared and blocked her way. They made a circle and Umi found herself in the middle of the circle, with no way to escape. She gulped.

" H…Hello. I am Umi, the Magic Knight of water & I am here to see the realm guardian." She told them.

"We know that. But, to see her, you must defeat the five of us."

"What! But, I have already passed through your task!"

"You have passed by only a part of it. The second and final part is to defeat the five of us"

Umi had to decide. 'Damn!' she thought. She had to see the realm guardian. But, she had to be ready for this battle. It would be tough and she could not afford to lose. She sighed. Finally she was ready.

"Please lend me your power, Selece." She murmured as her Rune God appeared.

"So this is your Rune God? It seems that we are going to win, my friends" said a male mermaid, the captain of the group. The other four mermaids smiled in knowingly and prepared themselves.

"Selece in the most powerful being here and will easily defeat you!" shouted Umi. She was enraged that someone was courage enough to insult her Rune God. It was something that she just could not bear.

The five mermaids started attacking Selece by the sides. As they were five and very quick, Selece would not attack them. He dodge every time he saw a mermaid ready to punch him. The fight continued like this, with Selece dodging all the punches, slaps and blows of energy from them. He wasn't fighting, but he could not stay like that forever. He began to grow tired.

" My friends, let's give him our full power and finish it! " told the captain mermaid.

The five mermaids gathered together and united their forces. An immense ball of energy started to from between their hands, which were stretched out in front of their bodies. He ball of energy was getting bigger and bigger. When it had the size of a house , they freed it. It went directly at Selece's direction. He did not move away, and Umi was afraid that if he received the blast of the ball of energy, it would certainly be his end.

Umi could not believe that they were going to do this. The ball of energy was getting bigger and bigger and soon, they would free it and attack with it at her friend. She gave a quick glance at her Rune God and saw the wiseness in his eyes. Suddenly, she knew that he would not dodge away from the attack. He would receive the full blast and it would be the last time she would see her Rune God again.

"Noooooo!" Umi shouted when she saw the ball of energy flying in the direction of her Rune God. She did not think twice. She swam with all her will and strength in the direction of her Rune God. She would not let her Rune God die. If he was willing to die for her, then she would also die for him.

Umi jumped in front of her friend, wanting to receive the whole blast if this could save her friend from death. But, oddly, nothing came. The air was terribly calm. She opened her eyes. She saw the five mermaids standing in front of her, smiling.

" What happened? Where is the attack?"

"You proved to be worth of seeing the realm guardian so we stopped the attack." Answered the mermaid.

"What? But, what did I do?"

"First, you saved vaporeon from death, when it was your enemy. You proved mercy and pure heart. Now, when you jumped in front of your Rune God to save him, you proved to have courage, friendship and loyalty for your dear ones. That is why you will see her now."

She followed the mermaids, who led her to that immense castle he had seen before. They opened to heavy door and let her enter the room.

The room was all blue, ornate with fine paintings, tables, chairs and plants. Once, she entered, the air blister disappeared. There was air in the palace! She continued to walk when he noticed a big door made of sapphire. When she was approaching it, it suddenly opened by itself. She entered.

It was a magnificent room. It was like all the rooms she had passed but it was much more luxurious and big. There was crystal candlestick on the roof, illuminating the entire room. On the other side of the room, opposite to where Umi was standing, there was a young girl with dark red hair & light blue eyes, sitting on a golden throne, decorated with sapphires, emeralds and rubies.

"So, you wanted to see me? Well, what is your name?" asked the girl in front of her.

" Hum...My name is Umi, the Magic Knight of water. I am from Cephiro."

"I am Chika, you may call me that. So, what do you want? "

"I wish for the jewel of the water." Umi bowed.

Chika nodded, standing up. "You have passed all my challenges, Umi. You deserve this." She created a light like the others & a blue jewel appeared.

Umi did the same thing Hikaru did. She glowed as well, but her armor was different.

She wore a royal blue dress with a divided skirt that reached hovered the ground. Underneath, she wore a short pleated skirt and around her small waist was a wide leather belt ringed with rectangular blue crystals. Thin silver rings held her blue cloak fastened to the edge of her breastplate. She wore knee-high boots with silver kneecaps, each sporting a blue oval-shaped crystal, topped with blue silk that ended at mid-thigh.

She turned to Chika & smiled a serene smile. "Thank you, Chika, water realm guardian."

Chika bowed. "It's my honor."

Umi nodded. "I see, but I must go now." She shut her eyes & fainted, but Chika caught her.

"You are not going anywhere in your condition. You must stay here." Chika brought her into another room.

So they're all awakened! What will happen now? Please RR


	19. Found

This chapter is focusing on Fuu, but since she already discovered her power, it will probably just be a filler chapter. Sorry…I don't own MKR.

****

Chapter 19

"Guys, this isn't funny!" Fuu shouted out, looking for her friends. She had awakened to see no one next to her. At first, she just thought they had gone for food, but 20 minutes passed and they still weren't back. So, being worried, she went to look for them.

"Where could they be?" she wondered out loud, looking up in trees. "What if they got hurt?" she began to tear up, but she stopped herself. "No crying, Fuu. You're strong and you can find them."

Feeling a little more confident, she continued to walk until a beeping sound startled her. Calming herself down, she answered the communicator Ferio had given her long ago.

As soon as she hit the answer button, a worried Ferio came on. "Fuu, are you all right?" She couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm just fine, but…" she hesitated for a moment, deciding whether to tell him or not.

"But what?" he persisted.

Letting out a breath, she admitted. "Um, I don't exactly know where Miss Umi or Miss Hikaru are."

"What do you mean you don't know where they are?" But his voice was mixed with others, which Fuu could recognize. Cringing, she tried to get the attention back. "But, I think I know how I could find them!"

The squabbling ceased and Ferio came back on. "How?"

'Didn't get that far…' she thought, but wanted to make everyone feel better. So she did the last thing anyone would think Fuu Hououji would do; she lied.

"I can pinpoint their positions. We have this wavelength thing, so know exactly where each other is at all times." she inwardly cringed, praying that he would believe it.

Luckily for her, Ferio isn't the brightest crayon in the box.. "Really? That's great! So we'll see all of you soon?" his voice seemed happy.

Fuu couldn't help but sweat drop. "Sure." she laughed nervously. 'I can't believe he believed me!' she thought.

Ferio paused and Fuu could hear him 'shooing' the others away. Rolling her eyes, she smiled when he came back. "Fuu, be careful."

"I will…" she paused, then took a deep breath. "Ferio?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." she blushed.

She could hear his smile. "I love you, too." He hung up & left Fuu standing, beet red.

Finally, recovering, she groaned. "Great, now I have to find the girls soon or I'll have to answer to two angry men." she sweat dropped at the thought of Lantis and Ascot attacking her.

She began to walk again, still looking for the girls and the little girl they had been looking for. Two hours later, exhausted and hungry, Fuu fell to her knees.

"I'll just rest for a minute…" But even as she said this, she knew she would probably spend a little more time there.

"Well, I guess I should get something to eat." But feeling lazy, used her wind power to gather some fruit from the trees above her.

As the fruit landed next to her, she heard soft crying. Jumping up and ignoring the pain in her legs, she called out softly. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

The crying stopped, but Fuu went on. "Please, I won't hurt you. My name is Fuu."

A soft voice called out. "Fuu Hououji, the Magic Knight of Wind?"

Fuu smiled. "One in the same. Now why don't you come out? You know me, but I don't know you."

A little girl with black hair and black eyes came out. Fuu instantly recognized her. "Gin?" she called out.

The girl stopped and stared up at Fuu. "That's my name. How do you know who I am?"

Fuu smiled. "There is no need to worry. Your parents sent me and my friends out here to find you."

Gin's eyes watered. "Are they okay?"

Fuu instantly nodded. "Yes, they are just really worried about you."

Gin nodded and sat down next to Fuu. Her stomach growled as she blushed. Fuu giggled. "Help yourself to my food."

Gin cautiously took a piece of fruit and ate it in silence. Not breaking eye contact with Fuu, she reached for another one, then another one. Soon she had eaten five pieces of fruit.

Fuu watched the girl in awe. "Wow, where do you put it all?"

Gin blushed. "I haven't eaten in a while."

Fuu shook her head. "No worry." She paused. "Well, I'll call your parents and let them know you're fine."

Gin nodded and laid down to sleep. Fuu smiled at the girl and took out her communicator. Ferio answered it on the first ring.

"Fuu? What's wrong? Are you OK?" he bombarded her with worrisome questions.

Fuu laughed. "I'm just fine. Can I speak to Gin's parents?"

"Why?" his voice sounded shocked. "Did you find her?"

"Yeah. She's right next to me." She turned to see the sleeping girl and smiled.

"OK. Hold on." his voice went away as Fuu waited. And waited. And waited. 5 minutes later, there was still no answer.

"Ferio? Are you still there?" she asked, but was interrupted when a giant roar rang through the forest.

Gin immediately shot up, scared. "Fuu, what was that?"

Fuu gathered Gin in her arms. "It's nothing, Gin. Lets go." She began to run as she helplessly shouted in the communicator. "Ferio! Answer me!"

Unfortunately, she wasn't looking where she was going & tripped over a tree root. The last thing she remembered as Ferio's worried voice and Gin laying next to her, unconscious.

Like I said, filler chapter. Nothing too important. Please RR


	20. Untitled

The next two chapters are probably going to be filler, staring Ferio and Fuu. I'll go back to Hikaru and Umi in a couple of chapters, so don't worry. I don't own MKR.

****

Chapter 20

"Fuu! Fuu, wake up!" a voice called out.

Fuu squinted her eyes, trying to clear them. "Gin…" she started. As her eyes finally cleared, she saw Gin's big scared eyes staring at her, moist with unshed tears.

"Oh, Fuu!" Gin cried as she threw herself at the wind guardian.

"Gin…" Fuu comforted while trying to figure out where they are. But since it seemed to be night, all she could see was blackness.

Gin clutched onto Fuu, but stopped crying. She wiped her tears and looked up at Fuu. "Where are we?"

Not wanting to alarm the girl, Fuu put on a smile. "I'm not sure right now, but we'll be fine."

Gin nodded. "OK…" She sat on Fuu's lap and leaned into her, clutching onto her shirt.

Fuu left her arms around the girl as she tried to remember what happened. But her thoughts were cut short when a bright light hit her face.

"Ow…" she murmured, shielding her eyes from the light from the door. Blinking, she could see a figure that seemed about almost 6 foot and she was 90 percent sure it was a male.

"Who are you?" Fuu called out, a little wary.

The figure walked in, blocking the light. Fuu shut her eyes to get used to the sudden darkness then opened them again.

Standing in front of her was a boy about her age, maybe older, with shoulder length purple hair in a low ponytail & bright orange eyes. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt and black sneakers.

"My name is Hiroshi and I found you in the forest." He walked in and Fuu noticed he was carrying something. She automatically put Gin behind her and reached toward her weapon, only to find her glove gone!

"Where's my glove?" she asked, glaring at Hiroshi.

He ignored it and put what he was carrying down. "Don't worry, it's in a safe place." He smiled. "When you're ready to come out, just come on." He walked out, shutting the door.

The two girls sat in silence until Gin crawled over to what he put down. "It's sushi!" she exclaimed, reaching for a roll, but Fuu smacked her hand.

"No! We don't know if it's safe to eat or not." She took a deep breath. "I'll go." She took a tiny piece off of one and stuck it in her mouth.

Gin watched as she chewed the small piece up, waiting. Fuu swallowed and nodded. "It's fine."

Gin grinned and began to eat. Fuu laughed at her, but grabbed some as well.

When they finished, Fuu stood up. "Are you ready to go check this place out?"

Gin stood up and grabbed Fuu's hand. She just nodded, silently.

Fuu smiled. "All right." They walked out the door and looked around their surroundings.

At the moment, they seemed to be in a hallway. It was a normal hallway; carpet on the floor, pictures on the wall, that kind of stuff. But what interested Fuu was the fact that he had a dagger on the wall.

Reaching up to touch it, she jumped when Hiroshi shouted, "Don't touch that!"

Fuu bowed. "I am so sorry, Sir Hiroshi. Please forgive me."

Hiroshi glanced at the dagger, then at Fuu. "It's fine, Fuu. You don't have to bow or call me sir."

Fuu stood up, shocked. "How do you know me?"

Hiroshi began to walk back. "Lets just say I've been watching you."

Fuu exchanged glances with Gin and they hurried after him. He lead them into what seemed to be a living room.

"Come. Sit." He motioned as he sat in a chair. The two girls sat on the couch and sat 'properly.'

Hiroshi grinned. "We're so polite, aren't we?"

Gin giggled, but Fuu frowned. "It is always good to have good etiquette." She clasped her hands together on her lap and sat up straight.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hiroshi making fun of her. Against her own instinct, she laughed.

"I guess it was kind of weird." she admitted, leaning back and crossing her legs. Gin copied her exactly, except her legs didn't reach the floor.

"Was the sushi good?" he asked.

"It was really good, Sir Hiroshi." Fuu started, but Hiroshi stopped her.

"Please, just Hiroshi. I'm no more important than you…" he paused. "Well, that's true since you are the Magic Knight of Wind & holder of the jewel of Kaze."

Fuu stared at him, feeling twitchy. "How did you know about the jewel?"

Hiroshi froze, eyes panicking. Fuu saw this and slowly began to scoot towards Gin. "Um…it was nice meeting you, but we must go." Fuu said as she grabbed Gin's hand and began to walk backwards to the door.

Hiroshi stood up, eyes blazing. "You will not leave until I get what I want." he said in a darker voice.

Fuu pushed Gin behind her and looked for something to defend with. "Who are you, really?"

Hiroshi laughed. "I'm actually Hiroshi, but I work for the other side." He called out a large gun and pointed it at the girls.

Fuu froze as Gin whimpered and Hiroshi cackled. "Not very brave now, are we, Miss Wind?"

Fuu glared at him. "At least let Gin go. She has nothing to do with this."

Hiroshi looked at the whimpering girl and sighed. "Fine, but only her."

Fuu bent down to Gin. "Gin, listen. I need you to do me a favor."

Gin shook her head. "No, Fuu. Come with me."

Fuu shook her own head. "I can't, but I need you to go to the village. Can you find your way?"

When Gin nodded, Fuu went on. "OK, find Prince Ferio & tell him I'm in trouble. You understand?"

Gin nodded her head slowly. "But what about you?" she asked.

"I'll be fine, but you need to go now."

Gin hesitated, then threw her arms around Fuu's shoulders. Fuu, surprised, hugged the girl back. When Gin pulled back, she whispered. "Be careful, big sister." She stood up and ran out the door.

Fuu watched her go, then stood up and faced Hiroshi. "OK, lets do this." she said seriously.

"Yes, lets." he answered.

Meanwhile, Gin was running through the woods, trying hard not to cry. She finally reached the village an hour later and collapsed on the ground.

"Gin!" a voice called out as Gin looked up in time to be hugged to death by her mother.

"Ugh, Momma. You're hurting me."

The mother stopped and wiped her eyes. "Sorry, sweetie. I was just worried." She stood up. "We both were."

Gin smiled, then gasped. "Where's Prince Ferio?"

The father answered that. "He went out with the other two to look for some food."

Gin nodded and ran off, ignoring the yells from her mother & father. She ran into the forest, shouting out. "Prince Ferio! Prince Ferio!"

When no one answered, she stopped & took a breather. "I have to help big sister!" she gasped out, then stood up and ran again.

After 10 minutes, she was lost and confused. "Prince Ferio…" her voice was hoarse from yelling.

She coughed and took one more step. Unfortunately, that step was a slippery step. She slid down, screaming at the top of her lungs as she hit bushes & trees.

She finally stopped by rolling onto her back and staring into the sky. "Ow…" she mumbled as she breathed hard.

"Gin?" a voice said.

The girl looked up to see three men. Her eyes landed on the one with green hair. "Prince Ferio!" she coughed.

He nodded as he bent down to help her up. "Yeah, what's wrong? And where's Fuu?"

Gin coughed again. "She's…in trouble…"

Ferio's heart almost stopped. "What do you mean?"

"Well, when we woke up, we were in a cell & this guy named Hiroshi took out this huge gun and said that Fuu had something he wanted." Gin finished, coughing some more.

Ferio helped her stand up. "Where is she?"

Gin pointed in the direction where she had ran from. "It took me an hour to get here."

Ferio turned to Ascot, who nodded. He created a flying monster that Ferio jumped on. But before he took off, Gin ran up to him. "Please take me! I want to help big sister."

Ferio frowned. "You might get hurt."

Gin began to try to crawl on. "I don't care. I want to help. Plus I can tell you where to go."

Ferio sighed. "Fine, but if your parents find out, I'm dead." He turned to the other two. "If they ask, say that she's in the woods playing."

Lantis nodded. "Sure. Be careful."

Ferio nodded. "I will." He kicked the monster in the side & both him and Gin flew off to save Fuu.

Okay, it's 7:30on Sundaynight and I still have tons of homework, so I'll stop here. Please RR


	21. Running out of Title

Once again, Fuu chapter. I don't own MKR.

****

Chapter 21

"So what do you really want, Hiroshi?" Fuu asked, seething.

Hiroshi laughed, gun still in hand. "Don't give me that attitude. I decide if you live or die."

Fuu smirked. "Really?" She took a step forward. "Lets see."

Hiroshi narrowed his eyes. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing. Just tell me what you want from me."

"The stone." he said, taking a step forward as well.

"And what makes you think I'll give it to you?"

"Because if you don't…" Hiroshi pointed the gun at her. "I'll do this." He pulled the trigger and the gun went off, destroying the wall to the left of Fuu. "But I'll aim it at your head."

Fuu didn't wince at the sound of the gun or the wall crumbling. She looked around her and grabbed a crowbar next to the fireplace. Holding it in front of her, she glared at him."Fine, then lets do this."

Hiroshi was shocked, but soon recovered. "Can't say I didn't warn you." He began firing the gun, but Fuu was too fast for him.

Cursing under his breath, he stopped, looking around for her. He saw a glitter of something above him and barely dodged the slash from Fuu.

Breathing hard, he stared as Fuu stood up, the wind playing with her hair. "Don't anger me. If you anger me, you'll be sorry."

Hiroshi laughed. "I'm so scared." He pointed his gun and shot the last bullet straight at Fuu, who wasn't moving.

The bullet hit straight on and a huge explosion took place. Hiroshi laughed, ready to take the stone from the seemingly dead Fuu.

But when the smoke cleared, Fuu stood in front of him! Except she was in her Kaze form. "But how?" Hiroshi sputtered out, dropping his gun.

Kaze opened her eyes and fixed them on Hiroshi. "You tried to destroy Fuu and for that, you will be punished."

Hiroshi took a couple steps backwards, then ran to his dagger. "You're not doing anything to me!" he shouted as he ripped it off the wall, willing it to become a huge sword.

Kaze created her own wind sword and they began to fight.

Meanwhile, hearing the explosion, Ferio & Gin were flying faster. 'Fuu, hold on…' Ferio thought, leaning in, heart beating 100 beats per minute.

"There's the house!" Gin pointed just as the roof blew off!

"Whoa!" Ferio shouted, trying to steer the creature away. But the creature became scared and bucked the two people off!

"AAAA!" they both screamed as they fell to their deaths. But a blast of wind stopped them, bringing them to the ground slowly.

Ferio opened his eyes first and gasped when he saw Fuu standing in front of him. "Fuu?" he whispered, but the girl shook her head.

"I am Kaze for now. Now you two need to leave." Kaze turned to go, but Ferio grabbed her arm.

"No! I'm going to help Fuu, even if she isn't here right now." Ferio stood up, bringing out his own sword.

Kaze stared at him with a mixture of feelings in her eyes. Finally sighing, she nodded. "Just be careful."

Ferio smirked. "Aren't I always?"

Kaze smiled back and they both turned to Hiroshi. "Who's this?" Hiroshi demanded.

"Ferio and you'll pay for hurting Fuu!" he charged at the man as they began to fight with the swords.

Kaze watched this exchange. She heard a whimper and turned to see Gin standing behind her, tears in her eyes.

"Big sister?" she whispered.

Kaze smiled. "Fuu isn't here right now." She bent down. "But she is here." She placed a hand over Gin's heart.

Gin stared up at Kaze, eyes widening at the wings. "Are you an angel?" she asked.

Kaze laughed. "Sort of." She stood up and turned to the fight. "Now stay here."

Gin nodded as she watched the girl float to the fight.

"Take this!" Ferio shouted, sword slashing at Hiroshi's head. But Hiroshi dodged it and kicked Ferio off his feet.

"This is too easy." Hiroshi laughed as he pointed the sword at Ferio's head. The prince went still, anger in his eyes.

But just as Hiroshi brought the sword down, a blast of wind sent the sword flying from his hand.

Looking up, he saw Kaze floating there, sword in hand. "Who are you?" Hiroshi asked.

"My name is Kaze and you will be punished." she repeated as she blasted the man back into a tree.

"Argh!" he grunted in pain as he hit the tree. He opened his eyes to see Kaze standing over him, hair flying in the wind. "Please, have mercy…" he cried.

Kaze stared at him, sword in hand. She shut her eyes. "I am sorry, but I cannot." She brought the sword down and Hiroshi let out a cry of pain before he died.

Both Ferio and Gin were shocked by this display. They stared as Kaze brought the sword back up, blood slowly disappearing from the blade. The sword disappeared and Kaze closed her eyes. "It's time for me to go." she said as she transformed back into Fuu.

"Fuu!" "Big sister!" two voice cried out as Fuu fell to the ground, cuts and bruises appearing.

Ferio brought her into his lap as Gin leaned on his leg, worry in her eyes. "Will she be all right?" Gin asked, tears forming.

Ferio stared down at Fuu as she slept. "I'm sure of it." But he couldn't stop the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that something was wrong. 'Fuu would never kill anyone.' 'But it wasn't Fuu, it was Kaze.' another voice said.

Ferio stroked Fuu's hair unconsciously as he prayed that Fuu would be all right.

Whoa, intenseness. How will this affect Fuu? Please RR


	22. Tears

This chapter is going to be short cuz I'm just finishing off with Fuu and Ferio. The next chapters will be Hikaru and Umi. I don't own MKR.

****

Chapter 22

Ferio sat in that same spot for what seemed to be hours, just watching Fuu. Gin had fallen asleep next to him and he had put his cape over her shivering body.

"Fuu, what is going on with you?" he asked the sleeping girl.

"Ferio…" a soft murmur was heard.

"Fuu…" Ferio's eyes watered up as he watched Fuu slowly wake up. He brought her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Thank God."

"Thank God what?" Fuu asked, leaning into him, feeling weak.

"You're all right. I was scared." Ferio attempted to wipe his tears as Gin woke up.

"Big sister?" Gin asked, sitting up.

Fuu pushed off of Ferio & nodded. "Hello, Miss Gin."

"Big sister!" Gin cried as she threw herself at the girl, almost knocking her down. "I was scared when you weren't waking up! I'm sorry I didn't get here in time."

Fuu shook her head. "Don't say that. You brought Prince Ferio here, didn't you?"

Gin nodded, wiping her tears. "Yeah, but still…" But Fuu shushed her. "No, I am in your debt." Fuu smiled as she began to stand up. But she stumbled, falling into Ferio's arms.

"Looks like we're not going anywhere tonight." Ferio said as he laid Fuu down slowly. He draped his cape over her and straightened up.

Turning to Gin, he smiled. "Looks like its just you and me tonight."

Gin smiled. "OK."

"Well, we have to get food. But someone has to stay here." Ferio said.

"I'll do it!" Gin volunteered.

"Be careful, though." Ferio told her as she nodded & ran into the forest.

Laughing, he said out loud. "Just like Hikaru, always volunteering." But he turned his attention back to Fuu. "Well, I better build a fire. It's going to harder without Hikaru here to do it." But he began to work.

Soon, a fire was going & Gin had come back with a lot of food. They sat and ate in silence as Fuu slept.

Ferio smiled as he watched Gin valiantly trying to stay awake. "You can go to sleep, Gin." he told her.

Yawning, Gin shook her head. "But I'm not tired."

Ferio laughed quietly. "Still it is late and we want an early start tomorrow, don't we?"

Gin blinked, then nodded. "OK, but will you come to sleep too?"

"Soon." he promised as Gin walked over to Fuu and cuddled against her, falling asleep.

Ferio watched them sleep, smiling. After a few minutes, he stood up, stretching. "Might as well sleep as well." He put out the fire & leaned against a tree, watching the girls. "Good night, Fuu. Gin." he said as he closed his eyes.

The first thing Ferio saw when he opened his eyes was only one little body under his cape. Jumping up, Ferio called out. "Fuu?"

When no one answered, Ferio became worried. "Fuu!" he shouted a little louder, waking Gin up.

"Prince Ferio, what's wrong?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

Ferio turned to Gin smiling. "Nothing. Can you stay here while I go somewhere?"

Gin nodded & Ferio ran off to find Fuu.

"Fuu!" he shouted, ignoring the cuts & scraps he began to acquire. His legs were in pain & his voice was hoarse, but he kept running.

Finally reaching a clearing, he let out a huge sigh as he spotted Fuu sitting on a rock, staring into the sky.

"Fuu…" he breathed as he made his way. But when he bent down, he was shocked to see Fuu crying! "Fuu, what's wrong?" he asked, hugging her.

"I lied. I lied." she repeated as she cried harder.

"Lied about what?"

"Knowing how to find the others. I have no clue and they might be hurt because I'm so weak." she cried, clutching onto his shirt.

"No, Fuu, you're not weak. You a Magic Knight, plus you have the power of Kaze behind you." He hugged her tighter, tears appearing in his own eyes. "Don't cry, please Fuu. Remember what I said?"

"I look more beautiful when I'm happy." she cried softly.

Ferio nodded. "Yes, so please don't cry."

Fuu took a ragged gasp and slowly stopped crying. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We'll find them as soon as we get back to the village."

"Will Lantis and Ascot be mad at me?" Fuu asked.

"No, they won't be." Ferio stood up, extending his hand. Fuu took it and they walked back to Gin, ready to go back to the village.

Please RR


	23. Aftermath of Fiery

Okay, this chapter is focusing on Hikaru mainly. I don't own MKR.

****

Chapter 23

Hikaru opened her eyes to see a ceiling of crimson red. The walls were the same color as well. Across from her was a desk, a dresser and a bookshelf. Looking down, she noticed she was lying in a bed with rose covers and a couple of pillows.

"It's just like my room at the palace except there's no vanity. Where am I?" she wondered, staring around.

"Good, you woke up." a voice startled the girl as she jumped. Hikaru looked to see a familiar girl standing by the door, carrying a tray.

"Aiko! Am I still at the volcano?" Hikaru asked, beginning to get up.

Aiko nodded, putting the tray down on the desk. "Yes you are. Please eat."

Hikaru smiled. "Only if you join me."

Aiko laughed. "Fine."

The two girls sat down as they began to eat the breakfast Aiko made; pancakes, juice and eggs.

"This is really good." Hikaru swallowed a bite of eggs.

Aiko blushed. "It's not that good." She took a drink of her juice.

Swallowing her pancakes, Hikaru shook her head. "No this is delicious."

Aiko blushed redder as Hikaru giggled. "I'll stop." she said, drinking her juice.

"Thank you." Aiko smiled back as they ate in silence.

When it was all gone, Aiko got up to take it back, but Hikaru stopped her. "No, I'll do it." She grabbed the tray, but as she stood up, she realized she wasn't wearing her armor.

She was wearing a long, flowing rose gown. It was held up by two thin gold straps attached to a gold triangular breastplate decorated with carvings and inset with rubies. Her gown was belted at the waist by a rose-colored sash, the only accessory she wore aside from Lantis' pendant was a pair of drop ruby earrings. Her shoulder length red hair was tied in a high ponytail and tied at the end with a gold tassel.

"This is beautiful." Hikaru looked down at the dress.

Aiko smiled. "I'm glad you like it. It's yours." She began to take the tray back, but Hikaru stopped her again.

"Wait, I can't take this. It's too beautiful." Hikaru protested, letting her take the tray unconsciously.

Aiko shook her head as she walked out the room. "Don't worry. I have tons."

Hikaru watched as she walked out, then looked back down at the dress. "This is just so beautiful. I can't take it." She sat on the bed, unconsciously playing with the pendant. "But Aiko said it's mine."

Aiko came back in to see Hikaru staring into space, playing with the pendant. "Do you miss him?"

This surprised Hikaru. "Who?"

Aiko pointed to the pendant and Hikaru understood. "Oh." She smiled weakly. "Kind of. But I'll see him soon, I hope." She stood up again. "Um, where's my uniform?"

"I fixed it cuz it was a little ripped." She walked over to the closet and took out the uniform.

Hikaru gasped as she stared at her revamped uniform. "I love the fire trim on the end of the skirt!" she exclaimed, taking the uniform back.

"I'm glad." Aiko then became serious. "Well, you should go back."

Hikaru nodded. "Yes, my friends must be worried sick. How long was I out?"

"Just a night. But it's imperative you go now." Aiko began to push the girl.

"Why?"

"Cuz you don't have much time." Aiko said. "You might want to change first, though. Hurry." She walked out, leaving a very confused Hikaru.

"Time for what?" she wondered, but slowly changed. 5 minutes later, she came out with her uniform on & the dress on her arm.

Aiko produced a bag to put the dress in & a bag of food. "Here, it's the specialty of the fire realm."

Hikaru took it, smiling. "I wish I had something to give you for doing all this for me, but I don't have any money or candy."

Aiko shook her head. "Just go save Cephiro." She paused. "You probably don't want to walk all the way."

Hikaru remembered the hike she had took, not to mention she wasn't sure where she was. "Not really." she admitted.

Aiko smiled. "No prob." Using her magic, she created a ball of fire, which surrounded Hikaru's body and flew in the direction of Cephiro. It was very fast, and what took four hours to get there, it took ten minutes to get back to the village where she left everyone.

Okay, Umi next. Once again, same time, different places. Please RR


	24. Aftermath of Watery

Umi chapter! I don't own MKR.

****

Chapter 24

Umi blinked a couple of times before she realized she wasn't in the palace. She was in a room with aqua blue walls and ceiling. Her room was furnished just as Hikaru's was, except she was in a bed with cerulean covers.

"Where am I?" she wondered, about to get up.

"My home." a voice called out, causing Umi to fall out of her bed.

"Ow…" she murmured, then looked up. "Chika! I'm still here?"

Chika nodded, sitting on the bed. "Yes you are. Are you hungry?"

Umi's stomach growled as she sweat dropped. "Yeah."

Chika giggled. "Come on."

The two girls stood up and walked into the kitchen. Umi looked around to see an aqua refrigerator, an oven, a dishwasher, & a table.

"Cozy." Umi commented, sitting on the chair closest to her.

"I like it." Chika began to cook as Umi jumped up. "I'll help." she offered, walking over.

"It's really fine." Chika said, frying the bacon.

Umi grabbed the waffle maker and began to make waffles. "No, I like cooking anyways."

Chika smiled. "OK."

10 minutes later, they were eating waffles, bacon and drinking milk.

Umi smiled as she took a bite from her waffles. "We should go into business together." she joked.

"Maybe." Chika giggled as they ate in silence.

When it was all gone, Chika got up to clean up, but Umi began helping. Before she could protest, Umi said "I helped cook, I'll help clean." As she grabbed the plates, she realized she wasn't wearing her armor.

She was an exact copy of Hikaru's, except it was cerulean with silver straps. The breastplate had sapphires and the dress was belted by a cerulean-colored sash. But she wore Ascot's ring as well as a pair of drop sapphire rings Her short blue hair was let loose.

"This is gorgeous." Umi murmured as she spun around.

Chika grinned. "Really? Then have it." She began to start cleaning again, but Umi stopped her.

"Wait, I can't take this. It's too gorgeous." Umi protested as she sat down again.

Chika smiled again as she walked out the room. "If you don't take it, I'll be sad."

Chika watched as she began to clean up, looking at the dress. "This is just so gorgeous. I can't take it." She sat on the bed, twisting the earrings around. "But Chika said she'll be sad if I don't."

Chika finished cleaning. "Ready?"

Umi looked up, out of her daze. "What?"

Chika laughed. "I thought you would want to go home."

Umi nodded as she stood up. "Yes, of course. But first, where's my uniform?"

"I fixed it." She walked out of the room & brought back the uniform.

Umi gasped as she stared at her revamped uniform. "It's gorgeous!" she exclaimed, inspecting the blue wave marks on the trim.

"I'm glad."

Umi nodded. "Well, I should go cuz my friends must be worried sick. How long was I out?"

"Just a night." Chika began to push the girl.

"Why are you pushing me?"

"Cuz you don't have much time." Chika said. "You might want to change first, though. Hurry." She walked out, leaving a very confused Umi.

"Time for what?" she wondered, but slowly changed. 5 minutes later, she came out with her uniform on and the dress on her arm.

Chika produced a bag to put the dress in & a bag of food. "Here, it's the specialty of the water realm."

Umi took it, smiling. "I wish I had something to give you for doing all this for me, but I don't have any money."

Chika shook her head. "Just go save Cephiro." She paused. "You probably don't want to walk all the way."

Umi remembered the fact she had to swim underwater, not to mention she wasn't sure where she was. "Not really." she admitted.

Chika smiled. "No prob." Using her magic, she created air bubble, which surrounded Umi's body and flew out of the palace. It flew through the water and jumped out, heading to the village.

Please RR


	25. BlAh

Okay, now everyone meets back. I don't own MKR.

****

Chapter 25

Both Umi and Hikaru meet above the village at the same time.

"Umi-chan!" Hikaru exclaimed, shocked, but happy.

"Hikaru!" Umi greeted with her own emotions.

"What happened to you?" Hikaru asked as the bubbles combined, creating a fire/air bubble.

"Well, I found my stone & jewel." Umi grinned.

"Me too!" Hikaru giggled. Then they both looked down to see Fuu surrounded by Lantis and Ascot. "Looks like Fuu-chan's having problems." Hikaru laughed.

"Lets help her." Umi suggested. Hikaru nodded and they began to float down.

They heard Fuu say "Well, I actually have something to tell you about Miss Umi and Miss Hikaru."

"What about us?" Umi said as the bubble popped, the girls landing on their feet.

Everyone spun around to see the two girls grinning, holding bags.

"Miss Hikaru! Miss Umi!" Fuu exclaimed, tears running down her face.

"Hello, Fuu…oomph." they grunted as Fuu tackled them. They rolled for a while, until Hikaru finally asked. "What's wrong, Fuu-chan?"

Fuu shook her head. "I was just scared when you guys disappeared."

Umi stood up, brushing the dirt off her skirt. "Well, we're here."

"And guess what?" Hikaru giggled.

"What?" Fuu asked, wiping her tears.

"We found our stones and jewels!" Umi exclaimed, excited.

Fuu's face lit up as well. "Really? That's great! Now we only need the earth realm."

Hikaru nodded, but wasn't able to say anything cuz she was swept up into a hug. Turning, she looked up to see a pair of purple eyes radiating worry. "Hello, Lantis." She greeted.

"Hikaru…" he whispered into her hair as he hugged her to him. She felt tears hit her head and was shocked.

"Lantis, are you crying?" she asked quietly, looking up. She was shocked that he was. She had _never_ seen him cry in her life. It sort of scared her. "Don't cry. Remember what I said? We're a team."

Lantis looked down at her, slowing down his tears. "Yeah, we're a team. Just don't disappear like that again."

Hikaru grinned. "Deal." She smiled as he kissed her.

Meanwhile, Ascot hugged Umi to him so tight that Umi had to tell him to loosen up.

"Sorry." Ascot blushed, but still hugged her.

"It's cool." She smiled up at him, but was shocked to see unshed tears in his eyes. "Don't cry." she said quietly.

Ascot nodded. "I was just scared." he admitted.

"Well, I'm back." Umi smiled back.

"And I'm not letting you go." Ascot said as he kissed her.

Back with Fuu and Ferio, they watched as the couples were reunited. Ferio looked down at Fuu, who seemed tired. "Fuu, maybe we should rest."

Fuu shook her head, looking up. "We have to get to the earth realm."

Hikaru broke free, and nodded. "Yeah, Aiko said we don't have much time." As she noticed everyone's confused expression, she explained. "Aiko's the fire realm guardian." She winced as she remembered the fire surrounding her. "She was cool, but getting there was not."

Umi nodded. "At least you didn't have to go underwater & fight five mermaids." she laughed.

"Well, you know what? At least you weren't consumed by fire that burned your skin so bad you wanted to cry." Hikaru joked back.

"Fine, I guess you win." Umi admitted, pretending to pout.

"I usually do." she joked as the two girls laughed. Everyone else sweat dropped.

Hikaru was the first to stop laughing. "That reminds me. Aiko gave me a beautiful gown." She ran to the bag & produced the gown.

"Hey, that's exactly like mine, but mine's aqua." Umi showed her own. "Chika gave it to me as well."

Fuu pouted. "No fair. I didn't get a gown."

"Maybe we can ask Kameko to make you one." Hikaru suggested.

"Maybe later. But now we have to go." Fuu said as she was about to go.

"No!" a little girl ran up to Fuu and clutched her leg, crying. "Don't go big sister!"

"Big sister?" Hikaru and Umi scrunched their eyebrows up. Hikaru stared at the girl, taking in her features. "Gin?" she asked.

The girl looked up and nodded. "That's my name."

Umi let out a sigh. "That's good. Fuu found her, we found our stones/jewels & meet new friends."

Hikaru nodded. "Exactly." But just as she said that, a high pitched giggle cut the air. Hikaru straightened up, closing her eyes. 'Calm down, Hikaru. You'll be fine.' she told herself.

Opening them, she noticed everyone staring at her with concerned expressions. "Hikaru, are you OK?" Umi asked.

Hikaru stared at her. "You mean, you didn't hear…" But she stopped herself, shutting her eyes again. 'Pull yourself together, Hikaru. Don't cry.' But as she told herself that, she felt the tears escape her eyes.

She felt herself being pulled into a hug and leaned against him as she cried quietly. 'Why is she back? Why is this happening to me again? Please God, stop it.' she asked as she clutched Lantis' shirt.

"Hikaru?" he quietly said her name.

"Yeah?" Hikaru sobbed out.

"What did you hear?" he asked with a firm voice.

"Nova's giggling." she admitted, before crying again.

She felt the hug become tighter and she cried harder, not caring anymore. When she finally finished, she had sobbed for 10 minutes.

She pushed off of Lantis and wiped her eyes. "I'm fine." she sniffled out, attempting a weak version of her trademark smile.

When no one said anything, she blinked a couple of times, some leftover tears falling down. "I'm going to lay down." She began to walk, but stopped and turned. "Um, can I lie down in someone's bed?" she asked sheepishly.

"Of course." a woman said suddenly.

Hikaru smiled at her, eyes and nose as red as her hair. "Thank you."

The woman smiled sweetly and steered Hikaru towards her house, leaving the others to worry.

Umi bit her lip. "Well, at least she's telling us now." she said, but couldn't stop the intake of breath she had.

Fuu just nodded as her eyes teared up as well.

Lantis just stood in the same place, staring at Hikaru's retreating back. 'Hikaru…' he thought as he turned around and walked into the forest.

"Sir Lantis…" Fuu started, but stopped when Ferio shook his head.

"He has something to do. Let him." he softly said as he hugged her to him.

Fuu nodded silently as they all watched the swordsman walk into the forest.

Please RR


	26. Ugh

I have about 10 chapters written. I just need to upload them. I don't own MKR.

****

Chapter 26

Hikaru's POV

"Thank you." the red-head weakly thanked the woman.

The woman smiled as she walked out. "It's fine. I'll bring you some food later."

Hikaru smiled as the woman walked out, then let her head fall on the pillow. Shutting her eyes, she pushed the urge to cry down. "Why am I so emotional right now? I never used to be like this. What's going on with me?" she wondered out loud, covering her eyes with her hands.

She must have fallen asleep cuz the next thing she knew, the woman had returned with a tray of food. Hikaru blinked to clear her eyesight. "Oh, I'm sorry. Must have fallen asleep."

The woman shook her head, putting the tray down. "It's nothing, Miss Magic Knight of Fire."

"Please, just Hikaru."

The woman stood up, smiling. "OK, Hikaru. Please enjoy and if you want something, just call." She walked out again, leaving Hikaru with the tray.

Sighing, Hikaru looked down at the tray. It held just a simple sandwich, apple slices and a cup of juice, but she didn't care.

She began to eat when she heard a crash at the backdoor. Startled, Hikaru knocked the tray down, sending everything flying, including the juice on the floor.

"Oh no!" Hikaru gasped as she jumped up and attempted to clean the floor. She forgot about the backdoor until a knock was heard on the door.

"Coming!" she called out as she jumped up to answer it.

Lantis' POV

The swordsman sped walked through the forest, mind on one thing. Stopping in a clearing, he took out his sword and called out a single word: "Nova!"

The giggling girl in question appeared and barely dodged a slash from the sword. "What are you doing?" she asked, confused.

"I want you to leave Hikaru alone." Lantis' usual calmness was gone. He was mad at Nova and wanted to make her stop.

Nova dodged another slash. "What are you talking about? I haven't seen her since yesterday."

"Don't lie!" he shouted, getting ready to use his lightning.

Realizing he wouldn't stop, Nova took out her lances and prepared to attack.

Suddenly, another giggle went through the air, causing both to loose their focus. Lantis was mad that Nova did it again, but by the look on her face, he could tell she didn't do it.

Nova must have realized what was going on, cuz she suddenly said. "Oh, I see. You heard that and thought it was me."

Lantis, a little less angry, but still holding his sword up, asked. "If it isn't you, then who is it?"

Hikaru's POV

"Jomei!" she exclaimed with shock at her friend standing by the door, seemingly out of breath. Noticing he was bleeding, Hikaru quickly ushered him in.

She laid him down on the bed as he winced with pain. "What happened?" she asked, looking for something to clean up the blood.

"Nothing. Just ran into a monster." Jomei tried to get up, but Hikaru pushed him back down.

"No, you need to lay down." She ordered, coming back with a cloth & a bucket of hot water with her. She laid it down and dipped the cloth in and began to clean his cut.

He winced, so Hikaru tried to be more gentle. "Why were you out?" she asked quietly.

"I need to tell you something." he weakly said, reaching to grab her hand. She dropped the cloth and clutched his hand.

"What?"

Lantis' POV

"Well, if it wasn't me that she heard, someone must be trying to trick her." Nova said, sitting on a log by the swordsman.

Lantis didn't say anything, he just sat in silence, trying to think of what Hikaru heard. "But who could it be? And who just made that giggle?"

Nova sighed. "I'm not s…" But she suddenly stopped.

Lantis looked down, and saw that her face had gone white. "Nova, what's the matter?"

Nova looked up, her eyes radiating worry. "It's Hikaru. She's in trouble."

Hikaru's POV

Jomei sat up and grabbed her other hand. He pulled her into his lap, ignoring her blushing and held her to him.

"Jomei…?" she asked quietly.

"Shhh." he said, finger on her lips. "Just listen."

Hikaru nodded and Jomei went on. "I overheard Nova saying that she was about to take you out."

Hikaru gasped. "No, it can't be. I thought she was good."

"Then why would you attack you?" Jomei asked, then smacked his hand over his mouth.

Hikaru narrowed her eyes. "How did you know?" she asked, a little confused.

"Um…" But suddenly another the front door was being knocked on and they both heard Lantis' voice call out for her.

"Lantis…" But when she tried to stand up, Jomei brought her down. "What are you doing?" But when she turned, she noticed his eyes had darkened & held a sort of evilness. "Jomei…" she said, scared.

"Yes, Hikaru Shidou, Magic Knight of Fire, keeper of the jewel of Ka?" he asked, an evil smirk on his face.

Hikaru felt his grip tighten and she withheld a cry of pain. "Jomei, let me go." she said, pitifully.

But he tightened his grip as the knocking on the door became louder. "I don't think so." he said, evilly.

Hikaru began to squirm and tried to hit him in the face. "Let me go!" she shouted, a bright red light radiating from her.

Jomei was blasted back just as the door was blasted down by Umi's attack. Everyone shielded their eyes to see an angry Ka floating in the air, hair blowing everywhere.

"How dare you trick Hikaru. You will have to be punished!" Ka created her sword of fire and flew at Jomei. But she stopped just inches from his face.

"What's going on?" Ka muttered, clutching her head. She seemed to be arguing with herself and Fuu suddenly shouted. "Miss Hikaru must be trying to stop her from killing him!"

The others stared at this display of arguing sides. Finally, Ka let go of her head and smiled weakly. "It looks like my other half just saved your sorry ass. But next time, you won't be so lucky."

A bright light and Hikaru appeared. Eyes still closed, cuts and bruises appeared and she fell to the ground.

Luckily, Lantis caught her and cradled her in his arms, kissing her forehead, just happy she was fine.

Umi and Fuu smiled, then turned to Jomei. "Now, we won't hurt you now, but if you come near Hikaru again, we will not hesitate." Umi said with anger in her eyes.

"Understand?" Fuu added, equal anger in her eyes.

Jomei stared at them and knew he was outnumbered. "Fine." He jumped up and a black hole appeared. "But I'll be back!" he laughed as he disappeared.

"And we'll be ready." Lantis said, anger in his own eyes.

Oh no, Jomei's evil! As if you didn't see that one coming. Please RR


	27. Chapter 27

Step one: write. Step two: upload. That's me. I don't own MKR.

****

Chapter 27

Hikaru opened her eyes and attempted to stand up, but something stopped her. Blinking, she realized that both Rayearth and Ka were standing in front of her, fire behind them both.

"Rayearth? Ka?" she asked pitifully, trying to get to them, but the closer she got, the father they moved away.

"Rayearth! Ka!" she shouted, tears running down her face as she ran. But her two friends just smiled and faded away, leaving the poor girl, sobbing.

"Why did you leave?" she cried, hands on her face. When she brought her hands back, she noticed they had blood on them. Touching her face, she realized she was crying tears of blood.

"What's going on? Someone help me…" she cried, hugging her arms around herself. She felt nothing on her skin and realized she was naked.

"Why am I naked?" she wondered out loud, trying to hide it more. She heard crying as well and turned to see Nova in front of her.

"Why are you crying?" she asked, standing up, about to walk over to her counterpart.

Nova looked up, tears of blood as well. "Hikaru-chan, help me…" she started, but a black light surrounded the girl and Hikaru heard a cry of pain coming from her.

"Nova!" she cried out, attempting to run over, but something stopped her. Looking down, she noticed she was sinking in quicksand!

"No." She whispered, then looked up to see Nova being tortured. "No!" she cried out, a bright red light surrounding the area.

Hikaru shot up, breathing hard with dried tears on her cheeks. Closing her eyes, she calmed herself down and opened them once more.

Looking around, she saw that she was in the village once more. By the looks of it, it was in the middle of the night and everyone was sleeping.

Taking the covers off, she saw that she was wearing a nightgown. She smiled, silently thanking whoever did it. She stepped outside into the cold air & instantly shivered.

"Hikaru, what are you doing out here?" a voice asked as a cape surrounded her.

She clutched it to her. "Just thinking, Lantis." She looked up to see him looking down at her with a look of concern on his face. "Don't worry." she told him.

But the look didn't leave. "Hikaru…" he started, but she stopped him.

"No, don't say anything. I'm just fine." She stood on her tip-toes & placed her lips onto his.

He deepened the kiss and hugged her to him. Hikaru let herself go, trying to concentrate on the man she loved.

She suddenly heard wolf whistles and whooping. Breaking apart, the couple blushed as they spotted their friends grinning at them.

"Way to go, Lantis!" Ferio shouted, laughing.

"Ferio…" he started, but began to laugh as well.

Hikaru watched this, still a little red. She smiled, but a sense of something sinister kept bothering her. Finally sighing, she announced she was going for a walk.

Instantly, her two friends jumped up and latched themselves onto both her arms. "Not without us." Umi smiled.

"Most definitely, Miss Hikaru." Fuu added.

Hikaru looked between them both and let out a sigh. "Fine. Not like I have much of a choice."

"Nope." Umi turned and shouted back. "We'll be back soon."

The three girls walked into the forest, laughing, as the guys watched them, a little worried.

Inside, both Umi and Fuu watch their red-headed friend, a little worried as well for her. She seemed distant since she woke up.

"Hikaru, are you all right?" Umi finally asked.

This must have surprised the girl, cuz she looked up, confused. "What do you mean, Umi-chan?"

"What Miss Umi means, is you seem to be unwell, Miss Hikaru." Fuu explained.

Hikaru looked at them both, then looked downward. "It's nothing. Just a dream…" she murmured, but she felt the grip on her arms tighten.

"What did we tell you about keeping things inside?" Umi asked.

"To share them. But…" Fuu interrupted the redhead.

"No buts. Now tell us, or face the wrath of wind & water." she teased.

Hikaru laughed. "Fine." She began to explain her dream to them. After she finished, the girls stood in shock.

"So…Nova's good?" Umi asked, shocked.

Fuu nodded. "It seems to be, Miss Umi."

Hikaru, standing in front of them, smiled weakly. "Guys, it's just a dream. It's nothing."

"No." Umi stood up, determined. "It has to mean something. All your dreams usually mean something. Now tell us."

But before anyone could say anything, the ground below them shook, causing them to grab onto trees to keep from falling.

"What was that?" Fuu asked, gripping onto a tree.

"I think it's Cephiro. She's in pain and trying to tell us." Hikaru suggested, pushing herself up. "We have to go to the earth realm now."

The other two nodded and pushed themselves off the trees. "Lets go." Umi said & they raced back to the village.

On the way, all three girls collided with something that would have sent them flying backwards if arms hadn't grabbed them.

"Whoa!" Hikaru shouted, trying to steady herself. She looked up to see Lantis staring down at her.

"You OK?" he asked.

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah, but we gotta go to the earth realm."

He nodded. "We'll leave in the morning…" he began, but Hikaru shushed him.

"No, we need to go now." she said with firmness.

Staring at her, Lantis sighed, giving in. "Fine, lets go."

Everyone was about to begin walking when they heard Ferio asked. "Fuu, what's up?"

They turned to see Fuu standing in place, shaking her head. "I have to say goodbye to Gin." She turned and ran back to the village.

Hikaru nodded. "I have to say goodbye to the woman who helped me." She ran behind Fuu.

She saw Fuu turn left as she turned right. Stopping in front of the house, she stepped closer to it when it suddenly exploded!

Hikaru screamed, shielding her face. "No!" she cried out, afraid someone was in it. She saw the others run to the explosion from the corner of her eye, but was distracted by a whimper.

Opening her eyes, she could see a little girl inside, huddling in the corner. She jumped up and ran towards the house, ignoring her friends shouts.

She hit the door, ignoring the pain she was feeling. "Hello?" she called out, coughing a little from the smoke inhalation.

She pushed into her house more, calling out again. She suddenly heard someone cry out back.

"I'm here to help! Please don't move!" she called out, barely missing a falling piece of ceiling. She finally made it into a room, where she saw a little figure huddled.

Hikaru walked over, holding out her hands. "Please take my hand!" she called out.

The girl looked up to see Hikaru. "Who are you?" she whimpered.

"I'm Hikaru and I'm here to help. Please take my hand." she pleaded, coughing some more.

The girl looked at her, then the hand, then back at her. Finally, she outstretched her hand and Hikaru grabbed it.

"Don't worry, we'll be out of here soon." she said, picking her up & holding her close.

The girl coughed some more and nodded, tears running down her face. Hikaru smiled, then looked back at the fire, noticing it seemed to be taking shape.

"What the…" she wondered as the fire formed into a dragon. "Who are you?" she asked, holding the girl closer.

The fire dragon seemed to be laughing at her as it struck at her. Hikaru immediately dodged it, but the dragon attacked again.

Hikaru dodged every attack, but knew she couldn't attack with her powers; it would just fuel it more. 'What should I do?' she thought, looking at the girl. 'Please at least let me get her out of here.' she prayed.

The fire dragon was about to attack again when a water dragon hit it straight on. A lot of smoke appeared and both Hikaru and the girl coughed, shielding their eyes.

When Hikaru finally opened them again, she saw Umi standing in front of her, worry in her eyes. "Hikaru, you're so dumb! Get out of here!" she shouted.

Hikaru nodded and ran past Umi, who was still putting out the fire. Hikaru finally reached the outside and instantly took a fresh breath of air.

Coughing, she put the girl down, who ran to the woman who had helped her before. "Momma!" she cried.

"Sweetie!" the woman cried, tears running down her cheek.

Hikaru watched, smiling weakly. The ordeal of what had just happened came back and she had to sit down.

"Miss Hikaru?" Fuu asked, sitting down next to her.

Hikaru looked up, smiling. "Hello, Fuu-chan. How is everyone?" she asked.

"Well, the guys are calming people down and Umi's finishing in there." Fuu turned to her, a serious look in her face. "Why did you go in there by yourself, Miss Hikaru. You could have been killed."

Hikaru looked downward and brought her knees to her chest. "I don't know, Fuu-chan. I just felt like I had to help her." She began to cry again. "I wasn't going to let someone else die cuz of me."

Fuu instantly realized what she meant and hugged the red-head. "No, it wasn't your fault, Miss Hikaru. It was her last wish."

Hikaru leaned in to her, still crying. "There must have been another way!" she cried out, trying to get away, but Fuu wasn't letting go.

"No." Fuu firmly said, tears appearing in her eyes as well. "We must move on. She is happy. They both are finally happy. You did them a favor."

But Hikaru finally broke free and jumped up. "No! Why would someone wish to die? I killed her! I killed them both!" She looked at her shaky hands. "With these hands. I killed them both with these hands." She brought her hands in front of her, still shaking & crying. "It's my fault. They're gone cuz of me. I'm a horrible person!" she cried out, clutching her hands together to hard that her fingernails soon drew blood.

Fuu jumped up as well and grabbed her hands. "I'm sorry, Miss Hikaru." Fuu said as she brought her hand up and brought it down to slap her across the face.

Everything went silent as everyone appeared to see Hikaru crying with a slap mark across her face and Fuu with her hand in the air, crying as well.

Hikaru brought her face back and weakly smiled at Fuu. "Thank you Fuu-chan. I needed that."

"Anytime, Miss Hikaru. Anytime." Fuu smiled back as she let go of her hands.

As soon as everyone said their goodbyes, our heroes were on their way to the earth realm. But unknown to them, another evil was out there, waiting.

Okay, finally, they're on their way to the next realm. Jeez. Please RR


	28. Chapter 28

Before you all ask why I've hadn't updated since...a long time ago, I'll explain it. You see, reviews sorta help me become inspired and when I don't recieve that many, I feel like the story isn't very good. I know, I know, I'm a review whore...lol. So if you _really_ want me to update, you're gonna have to review! So before I start, I want to thank **heya** and **Hunter Hatake** for reviewing and getting me out of my funk. So I dedicate this chapter to you two! Thank you! All right, longest AN ever and I don't own MKR!

****

Chapter 28

After walking for a couple hours; everyone still wondering what had happened between Fuu and Hikaru; Umi sighed out loud.

"My feet are about to fall off. Please stop for a couple minutes."

Relieved that someone had broken the silence, Ascot nodded. "OK."

Umi let out a sigh of relief and fell to the ground, moaning about her poor feet. Fuu and Hikaru weakly laughed as they sat down next to her.

A few minutes later, Hikaru stood up to everyone's surprise. "I'm going for a walk." She turned, but was stopped by Fuu.

"I'll come." She was about to walk when Hikaru shook her head.

"No. I'll be fine. I just need some alone time." She turned and walked into the forest.

Fuu watched her go, sighing. She sat down next to Ferio and leaned against him.

"She'll be fine." he reassured her.

Hikaru finally reached a clearing. Sighing, she stared into the sky, just thinking about everything.

"I can't believe Jomei is evil. I trusted him and he just threw that away." she murmured.

"Hikaru-chan…" a haunting voice called out.

Hikaru gasped. "Nova?" she began to walk towards the voice. "Nova!" she called out louder, running now.

She ran into another clearing where she had heard Nova's voice, but no one was there. "That's weird…Maybe I'm hearing things…" she said to herself, turning to walk back when the ground shook, causing her to fall.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed, falling hard on her face. "Ouch…" she spat dirt out, wiping the blood from her nose off.

She attempted to stand up, but the ground continued to shake. "Stop shaking!" she commanded, trying to dodge flying debris.

After 5 minutes, the ground stopped. Breathing hard, Hikaru stood up cautiously. "Are you done?" she asked.

The ground gave one last little shake, then completely stopped. "OK…" she wiped herself off.

"I should probably get back…" she said out loud when she heard a scream.

"Fuu-chan!" she instantly recognized it. She ran back to the spot, praying for them to be fine.

She skidded to a stop, eyes wide and chest heaving. "Guys…" she murmured, tears forming.

The scene in front of her was one of the most horrible sights ever. A huge 16-eyed, 8-limbed monster had all her friends in its' limbs.

"No!" she screamed, running to them, calling her sword. But as she reached them, she bounced back.

Skidding on her butt, she felt the tears fall faster as her friends fell unconscious. "Guys!" she shouted, standing up and pounding on the barrier that separated them.

She watched in horror as the monster began to disappear, taking her friends' with it. "No…" she weakly whimpered, watching as the monster disappeared completely, her friends with it.

"Guys…" she weakly cried, pounding softly as the barrier disappeared. Standing up, she walked over and fell to her knees, sobbing helplessly.

"Guys!" she cried, tears falling. "GUYS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, causing the birds to fly away.

Whoa, what will happen next? I know it's short, but I'll get better soon! Please RR!


End file.
